BILANX
by CeeLes
Summary: ¿Quién soy? ¿Te bastaría una simple palabra? Tal vez correcta e incierta, la mayoría del tiempo. Locura. Eso,solo eso es lo que soy.
1. Solo, tal vez

**Ceeles: ¡**Oh yeah! Finalmente una nueva historia a publicar que me llena de emoción. Esta historia es creación conjunta mía y de **Rainhard**, la cual aporto la mayoría de las ideas. Aunque se encuentra penosa de decir algo, ¿No Rain? XD. Este proyecto trae a mi mucho cariño ya que la hago con mi gran amiga, así que espero sea del agrado de muchos. Advierto al que lee, que de esta historia no esperen ver algo parecido al NanoFate de las otras historias, es algo diferente, es una historia oscura. Muchas gracias a quién lea y comente, esperaremos ansiosas opiniones.

_Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

¿Cómo se puede describir lo que soy?

En la oscuridad y el silencio se escuchó un sonido creando eco. Suave y distante, como un roce.

No es que piense seguido en eso. No, de hecho es todo lo contrario, trato de no pensarlo pero a veces, solo un momento, viene a mí esa pregunta. Una palabra inexistente llega a mí, algo que no puede expresarse en ningún lenguaje que conozco todavía. Tal vez inhumano si lo pienso un poco más.

Algo inhumano.

El sonido creo eco nuevamente.

Algo indescriptible.

Diferente. No lo usaría, no creía que pudiera ser usado. Algunos podrían llamarlo demencia o tal vez un demonio. Algo que no sería pronunciado fácilmente por ninguna persona, nadie que conociera la definición de miedo en su opinión. No podría decir que le causara efecto, lo que alguien más pensaba, en absoluto, jamás le había importado lo que opinara alguien ajeno y a veces tampoco lo que llegará a sentir. Incontables veces buscaba alguna palabra, una expresión o tal vez una acción que le definiera.

No, en realidad no había nada que pudiera definirle. No se podía formular una frase concreta, ni una síntesis o siquiera una palabra. A veces las cosas no podían definirse, simplemente eran inexplicables a otras personas. Las cosas diferentes a lo acostumbrado normalmente eran así.

Una simple palabra tal vez.

Sí, una simple palabra podría acercarse a lo que era en cierta forma. ¿Lo que soy? No, tal vez simplemente abarcaba una parte profunda de su ser en ese sinsentido al que podía llamar vida. Sin sentido, sin razón, sin nada. Solo esa palabra.

¿Qué soy? Intentaré ya no preguntarlo. A veces un pensamiento es más dañino que una acción aunque no podría interesar menos.

Tal vez, sí, un poco menos cada día. Es algo efímero, otra cosa más, de muchas que lo son.

Locura.

Una simple palabra. No tan correcta, no tan cerca. Pero no había algo más que pudiera definir lo que soy.

Locura.

Si, era esa, solo tal vez.

**BILANX**

_**Capítulo primero.- Solo, tal vez.**_

Sus ojos se desviaron a la derecha atentos. El color azul violáceo brillo ante la luz del sol colándose por una ventana cercana, antes claro, de que desviara la mirada hacia algún otro rincón del cuarto. Se escuchó un crujido seguido de un grito y algún que otro desgarre de una tela al ser jalada. Sus manos tintinearon los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, impacientes. Bajo la cabeza y su cabello se agito hacia el frente brillando en un hermoso tono rojo cobrizo rayando en el pelirrojo, ocultando parcialmente su rostro. Respiro lentamente, más impaciente, más incómoda de sí misma y de su alrededor. Todo en aquel lugar estaba en desorden a su parecer.

La silla de madera se tambaleó un momento hacia atrás y regreso a su posición original con un crujido que no fue aceptado por ella, haciéndole formar una mueca en su rostro. Todo estaba mal. Su dedo índice paso por la superficie de madera observando al terminar el polvo en este. Frunció el ceño un momento; Algo que no soportaba era la suciedad, la odiaba tanto como el desorden. Soltó un tosco chasquido con su boca y sacudió sus dos manos bruscamente intentando quitarse la suciedad. Todo estaba sucio ahí. Observó sus manos molesta notando que eso no bastaría para quitar la suciedad. Otro grito profundo y angustioso llego a ella que, sumida en sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de prestarle la atención debida. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en algún punto del suelo, húmedo, frío y rugoso, donde resonaba el movimiento de sus pies que movía ansiosos. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo que no correspondía perder ese día. Las eventualidades complicaban su trabajo y desajustaban toda su agenda. A ella eso le molestaba bastante.

Otro grito esta vez más aguerrido sonó y ella bostezo, aburrida. Ante aquellos sonidos y pedidos de ayuda cualquier persona común hubiese saltado y buscado a la persona, queriendo brindarle auxilio y calmar su dolor, pero no ella. Jamás, ni siquiera en su niñez había sentido empatía por el dolor ajeno; para ella eso era algo sin importancia, sin gusto y sin propósito. No ganaba nada por sentirla.

Con simpleza podía decir que no era algo de su interés.

Pero en realidad nada era de su interés. Solo pequeñas cosas podían interesarle.

Respiro lentamente, enfadándose ante el propio sonido que creaba su nariz por la acción. El silencio ya no era grato. No en ese lugar.

-Madame, finalmente ha hablado.

Sus ojos enfocaron al hombre que le dedicaba una pequeña reverencia mientras comunicaba lo que había estado esperando durante todos esos minutos. A pesar de eso su vista volvió a la mesa y habló con un tono suave y afilado. Engañoso.

-¿Quién limpia este lugar?

-¿Madame?

-¿Quién limpia este lugar?- repitió, molesta.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. El hombre con una expresión confundida y extraña continuó mirándole, mientras al paso de los segundos el color de su piel palidecía. Abrió sus labios y con una voz tambaleante respondió:

-Nadie Madame.

La mujer chasqueo los dientes y sus ojos rodaron, mostrando solo ira y quedaron fijos en los de él; aquella mirada no podría describirse a menos que fuera vista, cualquier persona que no estuviera acostumbrada sentiría el miedo a resultar lastimado. Aquella mirada no mostraba compasión.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué me sirves?

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Madame.

La pelirroja se colocó de pie arreglando su chaqueta negra y aliso su falda de un tono más claro, con fastidio. De la mesa tomó una boina del mismo color sacudiéndola con empeño y finalmente avanzo a la puerta donde giro a la derecha, avanzando por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por su trabajador.

-Cuando termine, quiero que queme este lugar. Que lo construyan de cero.

-Así será Madame.

Sus ojos enfocaron prontamente una puerta metálica al final del pasillo con solo una pequeña luz iluminando la chapa. Se detuvo frente a esta y el hombre abrió la puerta para que pasara y después cerró tras su espalda. Los gritos de agonía se escuchaban claramente en ese lugar, no solo de una persona, sino de varias. Solo un haz de luz llenaba aquella oscuridad donde el calor agobiante se sentía sin esfuerzo, a pesar de que afuera el clima continuaba bajando de temperatura por el principio de las nevadas. La luz entraba por un hueco en la pared recorriendo el lugar hasta finalmente topar con el rostro de un joven, tal vez aún menor de edad, encadenado a una pared y con una herida en uno de sus muslos que sangraba copiosamente. La mujer le ignoro, continuando su camino y llegando hacia otros dos de sus hombres vestidos con overoles y guantes blancos con los que impedían tener contacto con líquidos extraños. Estos sostenían entre ellos a un individuo de mediana edad que gritaba al tener los pies dentro de un líquido que quemaba la piel, casi como un ácido. No le sorprendía que hubiera hablado sometido a una tortura así, no cualquiera resistiría.

Calmada y sin un atisbo de piedad, la mujer miro a la persona un segundo, inclinándose un poco y observó el líquido impuesto en una tina con atención. El hombre torturado habló con voz temblorosa queriendo terminar con aquel infierno.

-Por favor, por favor ya dije lo que querían saber. Por favor déjeme libre.

-No, eso no pasará.

-¡Pero prometió hacerlo!

Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron y la dueña de estos hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Sus hombres sacaron los pies del individuo del líquido y lo dejaron sobre el suelo, sin cuidado. La mujer escucho el sollozo del hombre fastidiada.

-Fue una grata sorpresa que vinieran a mí, esperaba que fuera en unas semanas pero he contado con suerte ya no tuve que buscarlos. Sabía que intentarían asesinarme antes de la inauguración de la nueva fábrica. Ahora, dime lo que has dicho hace un momento.

El hombre asistió entre gemidos de dolor comenzó a dar la información, buscando evitar otra tortura.

-Nuestro líder guiará a varios hombres de la rebelión a dos laboratorios esta noche buscando liberar a los _Vanir _usados como experimentos y destruir las instalaciones, junto a las armas experimentales para después dar otro golpe de estado intentando destruir el ministerio central.

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto cortante-¿Cómo se llama tu líder?

-Tal vez treinta no me informaron. Nuestro líder se hace llamar David.

Pronto el sonido de los gritos fue lo único que volvió a escucharse mientras la mujer meditaba las cosas, tendría que pensar rápidamente como proteger sus laboratorios o podrían afectar la empresa. Chasqueó los dientes molesta recordando todo lo que ocurría últimamente en la ciudad. Los rebeldes, encabezados por _Æsir_- personas con dones elementales-, unían fuerzas con los _Vanir-_personas sin dones- buscando derrocar el gobierno actual. Ella no estaba interesada realmente en la política pero su familia al ser dueña de la empresa más poderosa de su país _Corsega_, se veía afectada por culpa de los rebeldes y además, ellos tenían trato con políticos y proveían armas a los militares por lo que habían sido blancos de ataques esos últimos meses de rebeldes. Mucho antes, habían sufrido ataques por cuestiones un poco más "humanas"; por gente que buscaba proteger a los _Vanir, _intentando unir a la gente para demostrar que eran iguales a ellos, los _Æsir. _Podría reír de nuevo si escuchaba los discursos que buscaban liberar a esas personas aunque en realidad, como la política, las cuestiones éticas no eran de su agrado. Quién había nacido débil, solo debía aceptar su destino y si trataba de cambiarlo debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no ser derrotado. No sentía lastima por ellos, ni asombro, solo molestia. Molestia ante los problemas que le causaban. Pero no debía dejar de admitir que agradecía un poco aquello. Podía hacer lo que en realidad le gustaba de su trabajo. Como ahora.

-Katl, dame el arma de este traidor- exclamó.

Uno de los hombres corrió rápidamente atravesando el lugar y tomo de una mesa sucia una arma color bronce para cumplir lo pedido. Regresó hacia la mujer y con ambas manos entrego el arma. La mujer la tomo en sus manos, analizándola. La tecnología de los _Vanir _y los rebeldes todavía era muy pobre en cuestión a la suya. No tenía idea de donde la conseguían pero sin duda alguna, no era de sus empresas. Ese tipo de arma había dejado de fabricarla hace dos años. Su mirada quedo fija en la marca y número de serie del lado izquierdo y entonces maldijo. A pesar de todo esa arma contenía el logo de la compañía familiar de los Dahlgrün, y eso era una mala noticia. Sus mayores socios de negocios parecían tener problemas con pérdida de mercancía. Tendría que hablar con su padre.

-¿Dónde las consiguieron?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé- el hombre sollozo-. Por favor créame.

-Te creo- afirmó la mujer y elevó el arma a la altura de su cabeza-¿Así que con esta arma, te ordenaron matarme?

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya le dije lo que sabía!- suplicó-. Por favor no me mate. ¡Lo prometió!

La mujer sonrió. Sin duda ni remordimiento disparo el arma. Una, dos, seis veces seguidas a la cabeza, creando un charco de sangre que salpico todo incluso a los hombres que se mantenían en posición de firmes a una distancia prudente. Con cada disparo el lugar se iluminaba mostrando el terror y el horror de su víctima antes de morir, antes de que su cabeza se deformara con cada nuevo agujero creado por el arma. Sus ropas y rostro fueron salpicadas de sangre de aquel hombre que ahora ya no podría hablar. La respiración de la pelirroja se encontraba agitada así que simplemente tomo largamente aire y lo dejo salir, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, como alguien que dejaba a un lado el estrés de ese día. Así era para ella, una liberación.

-Maldita seas tú Nanoha y toda la familia Takamachi.

La nombrada se giró a ver al hombre que había ignorado al entrar al cuarto y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, manchada por la sangre. Camino con la misma tranquilidad que había mantenido hacia él y le apunto con el arma en la cabeza, pero no disparo. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el prisionero esperando. Nanoha espero a que volviera a hablar. La mirada que le dedicaba, de terror y odio, solo hicieron que riera. Aquella mirada era como todas las demás; así era como le veían todos antes de morir.

-¿Ya no dirás nada?- preguntó divertida-¿A dónde se fue tu valor de hace unos segundos?

El hombre frunció el ceño y después hablo sin dejar de mirarle, a pesar del miedo:

-Un día pagarás por toda la gente que has hecho sufrir, Nanoha Takamachi.

La sonrisa continuó en Nanoha quien solo rió, sin contestar. Eso ya lo sabía. Disparo de nuevo tres veces, terminando con la vida de ese hombre y dejo caer el arma que humeaba al suelo. Su rostro empapado de sangre giro hacia uno de sus hombres y hablo tranquila, como una persona normal, a pesar de que no lo era.

-Katl, mata a todos los demás, ya no los necesitamos- luego mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, continuó-. Tráeme ropa limpia y como le dije a Kurt, quemen este lugar. Necesito construirlo de nuevo.

-Como ordene Madame.

Nanoha se dirigió a la salida del lugar tranquila y camino por el pasillo mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos y rostro, sin cuidado. Su madre se molestaría si volvía a llegar a cenar con la sangre en su cuerpo, así que debía limpiarse. Kurt abrió la puerta de aquella guarida y salieron. El crujido de la puerta metálica hizo a la pelirroja rodar los ojos con fastidio y detuvo sus pasos. Bajo la mirada a sus pies, notando que sus botas también se encontraban manchadas. Elevó la cabeza al ver un copo de nieve descender y nuevamente camino en silencio. Pronto llegó hasta un vehículo donde el logo de su empresa Valhalla se observaba reluciente, de un tono dorado. Chasqueo con su boca cuando la puerta fue abierta por Kurt sabiendo que al manchar el asiento tendría que mandar a quemar también el transporte. Una molestia más ese día. Entro al vehículo deslizándose lentamente y acomodo su falda mientras que su guardia se despedía con una reverencia y cerraba la puerta. La pelirroja ordeno al chofer avanzar alejándose rápidamente del lugar. Aquella noche tendría tal vez un poco más de diversión y por ello debía prepararse.

Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro un momento antes de que volviera a soltar un chasquido con su boca. Ahora recordaba que tendría que asistir a la cena de inauguración de un nuevo teatro. Como odiaba eso a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo por su empresa.

* * *

El comedor se encontraba adornado por pilares blancos y algunas estatuas de mármol que mostraban a grandes pensadores del pasado. Iluminado por candelabros y algunas velas sobre la mesa de cristal hacían cálido el ambiente pero no cómodo. Los platillos gourmet adornaban la mesa mientras que varios invitados hablaban alegres entre ellos felicitando por el excelente servicio a la dueña de la casa. La mansión Testarossa se encontraba celebrando ese día la inauguración del nuevo teatro que habían patrocinado esperado por los políticos y las familias poderosas que disfrutaban un buen espectáculo. Precia Testarossa ofrecía su mansión de grandes ventanales, pisos de mármol y relucientes pinturas para eventos del alto mundo _Æsir. _Los Testarossa eran la familia más respetada de todas con una gran influencia social y política, quienes siempre participaban en cualquier hecho que contribuyera a la burguesía. La mujer de cabello y ojos color lila reía ante los comentarios de su vieja amiga Lindy Harlaown, que contaba otro chisme ameno con la atención de todos los presentes que reían y preguntaban por historias que traía del extranjero como la mejor comerciante del país. Todo parecía ser una utopía perfecta en ese lugar sin que nada pudiera perturbarlo. Para casi todos eso era una vida de plenitud y sin preocupaciones, con excepción de una joven solitaria que comía en silencio a un lado de Precia. Su hija Fate Testarossa.

La joven de cabellos rubios mantenía una mirada ausente mientras comía tediosamente el asado de su plato, ignorando la conversación. Los ojos borgoña viajaron un momento hacia su madre que volvía a reír con alegría por otro de sus invitados, muchos de los cuales, Fate prefería no conocer en lo posible. Odiaba aquella utopía en la que creían vivir sin preocuparse por nadie más, sin importarles nada. Un mundo con apariencias y de ética rigurosa que le asfixiaba. Aun así sonreía ante cada mención de su nombre o cuando captaba la mirada de algún curioso sobre ella. Por más que intentaba evitar aquel tipo de reuniones su madre le obligaba a asistir a pesar de que ella intentaba perderla al asistir a las competencias de combates donde había ganado más de unas cuantas medallas. A la edad de veinte años ya era reconocida como la mejor competidora. Lo había hecho para poder salir de ese ambiente que odiaba aunque el hecho había sido contraproducente para su deseo. En realidad eso le había hecho entrar mucho más al mundo del que buscaba alejarse y que al parecer, jamás podría dejar atrás. La rubia comenzaba a resignarse al hecho de que viviría así, en ese mundo tan vació sin poder hacer algo, donde su madre le haría casarse con algún otro rico como Chrono Harlaown. Donde viviría el resto de su vida como una mujer que no tendría nada mejor que hacer que hablar de modas, negocios y política.

Era un futuro desalentador sin duda.

Fate era diferente, siempre lo había sido, nacido con una curiosidad ávida que le incurría a descubrir nuevas cosas todo el tiempo a conocer personas y a desear vivir de diferente manera. Desde su niñez odiaba las etiquetas, las órdenes que recibía y el tener que fingir ser como todos los demás quienes no le entendían. Aunque en realidad no creía que alguien pudiera entenderle; ella era diferente a ellos. No era alguien común que deseara una familia, un hogar o prestigio. No deseaba nada que el mundo material u otras personas pudieran darle, buscaba algo más profundo que no sabría describir todavía.

Deseaba ser ella misma sin tener que fingir una sonrisa a todo momento y agradecer comentarios de mentes empobrecidas con soberbia, mientras reía y les dedicaba un cumplido. Su mundo aburrido le había llevado a ella misma a un lugar del que tal vez ya no sería capaz de huir. Donde no había nada diferente a una fiesta cada noche, estudios y conocer gente de poder. Cerró los ojos un momento y se perdió en sus recuerdos de algún día de verano disfrutando de la arena y el mar en sus pies. Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y sonrió, mirando hacia uno de los invitados.

-Fate es cada día más hermosa Precia- exclamó Shiro Takamachi-. Seguramente ya tiene varias propuestas por parte de algunos afortunados.

El hombre de ojos y cabellos castaños le sonrió con coquetería, haciendo que Fate sonriera de una forma más forzada. Que horrible futuro sin duda. Su madre paso su brazo por su cabello dorado y le sonrió con orgullo.

-Ahhhh, Shiro claro que sí, pero mi hija se ha negado hasta el momento-contesto su madre, risueña-¿No es así Fate?

La joven asistió una vez con la cabeza y dejando con delicadeza su tenedor contestó, intentando sonar más a su madre:

-Por ahora no me siento lista señor Takamachi- pronunció con suavidad-. Mis prioridades están en los deberes familiares. Además, el tiempo de los estudios hace que mi rutina ocupe casi todo mi día.

-Es una lástima, espero pronto cambies de parecer-aclaró Shiro.

Fate sonrió. Los Takamachi, que familia tan inquietante llegaban a ser. Siendo el apellido con mayor poder como empresa creadores de armas y tecnología innovadora contaban con el agrado de todo el mundo de la clase social alta, tanto que a pesar de no ser los gobernantes fácilmente podían influenciar cualquier decisión política por más caprichosa que fuera. Como el hecho de usar humanos para experimentos en son de tener una vida segura y lujosa. Para ellos toda la gente sin magia tenía una vida menos insignificante que la de un insecto, usándolos para lo que deseaban sin importar si eso era cruel o inhumano. Ninguno de ellos sentía empatía por ellos, solo les veían como otra cosa más que podían usar. De alguna forma, Fate llegaba a sentirse como los _Vanir, _carente de importancia. Por esa razón siempre había buscado ser de ayuda para ellos aunque fuera de manera clandestina. Intentaba ayudar a liberarles aunque fuese un acto egoísta con el que buscaba liberarse a sí misma.

La reunión continuó con las pláticas y los chismes, con algunos juegos de azar que les divertían bastante a los hombres. El humo del tabaco llenaba el ambiente y las copas se alzaban una y otra vez, pidiendo más vino. Fate apenas terminaba su postre de frutas cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer que la rubia reconoció enseguida. Nanoha Takamachi, hija menor del matrimonio Takamachi pasó saludando a unas cuantas personas hasta llegar junto a sus padres, quienes le abrazaron y saludaron de beso, alegres de verla. Justo cuando los ojos de la pelirroja giraron hacia donde se encontraba Fate la joven giro la mirada hacia Chrono, intentando no verla. Prefería ignorar la mirada de esa persona ya que particularmente no era de su agrado y le perturbaba en ciertas ocasiones, cuando la mujer parecía pensar en cosas desagradables. Ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la mujer nunca parecía prestar atención en ella, algo que apreciaba enormemente. Tanto Nanoha como el general Gaiz ahora sentado a su derecha siempre se encargaban de la persecución de los rebeldes_, _por lo que Fate podía correr peligro si llegaban a reconocerla en alguno de esos combates en los que prestaba su ayuda.

Atenta escucho la conversación que mantenía con el general y algunas otras personas, incluyendo a su madre.

-Oh Nanoha, debe ser horrible que tengas que lidiar con esa escoria de personas- argumentó Precia, colocando una mano en su pecho.

Fate rodó los ojos.

-En realidad me alegra poder ayudar a nuestra sociedad- habló Nanoha-. No es ningún problema para mí.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, ignorando una pregunta de Chrono y notó fastidiada que su madre abrazaba a esa mujer. Nanoha tenía el don de la palabra sin duda, su madre pensaba que era una persona llena de encantos y responsable. Nunca notaba aquella mirada, esa que siempre notaba Fate al mirarle escondidas.

-¿Qué tanto descubriste?-pregunto entretenido Gaiz.

-Los rebeldes planean un atentado contra dos nuestros laboratorios al norte de la ciudad, aunque ya he tomado las medidas necesarias.

El general, un hombre regordete y de barba rió, tomando la mano de la pelirroja y pidiéndole una copa que Nanoha negó agradecida. Miro a su madre y esta movió la cabeza hacia un lado, diciéndole en silencio algo fuera de la comprensión de Fate. El parecido de ambas mujeres era increíble a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Sus ojos borgoñas miraron las manos de la hija y alzó la ceja. Aun cuando sus manos se encontraran impecables la mujer las revisaba con ahínco, frotando sus dedos como si buscara alejar alguna basura. Sin duda era extraña pero dejo de mirarla, pensando lo dicho rápidamente. Tragó pesado sintiendo un peso en su cuerpo al comprender lo que sucedía. A pesar de eso su apariencia y expresión en su rostro continuaron normales y la máscara sonriente continuó en su lugar. Maldijo internamente mientas miraba su vestido negro. Se había filtrado información del plan que llevarían a cabo esa noche y ahora todo se venía abajo. Necesitaba alertar a David antes de que fuera tarde. Las risas de su madre atrajeron su atención y alzo la mirada girándola a un lado cuando los ojos azul violáceo de Nanoha chocaron con los suyos. Esperaba que su rostro no hubiera mostrado su incomodidad. Resignada tuvo que reír cuando Chrono, el chico de ojos y cabello azul contó un chiste e intento dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que su madre le permitiera retirarse a dormir. Solo esperaba que pudiera dar el aviso a tiempo. Aliviada pensó que por lo menos a su vista tenía a la hija de los Takamachi, ya que con ella presento nada sucedería aun.

* * *

Tres horas después Fate se alistaba rápidamente en su habitación. Había tirado el vestido al suelo y con rapidez se colocaba unos pantalones y sus botas negras, al tiempo que entre sus cajones buscaba su comunicador. Paso una camisa por su cabeza y del closet sacó una de su chaqueta, sin peinarse el cabello. Cuando estuvo lista cruzo su larga habitación y se agacho bajo su cama, tomando una caja y sacándola. Suspiro un momento y la abrió con cuidado, sacando el contenido. Sus ojos borgoña miraron a detalle el antifaz que ella misma había hecho hace tiempo. De hermosos colores cálidos, naranjas y marrones, se diseñaba la forma de las orejas de un zorro y su pelaje. Le gustaba ese antifaz mucho más de lo que podía decir, ya que de alguna forma sentía que era una parte suya. La parte que ocultaba un poco más. Con cuidado la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y finalmente camino a su ventana, abriéndola en silencio y abandono el lugar. Se escabullo por el jardín, eludiendo a los guardias y continúo hasta la barda de piedra que rodeaba el terreno. Salir a escondidas de su casa nunca había sido un problema. Por su entrenamiento Fate era buena escalando y siendo rápida. Fuera de su casa corrió por las calles sin ser vista, colocándose su capucha para ocultar su cabello y sus ojos, así, no llamando la atención de nadie. Esquivo fácilmente a dos militares que hacían su ronda en los callejones oscuros y en menos de media hora ya había llegado al centro de la ciudad, donde se desvió a los barrios bajos. Alzó una carrera cuando avisto a lo lejos el letrero de un bar conocido y entro. Sin saludar a los dueños llego a las escaleras del personal y bajo al sótano, abriendo la puerta de madera y entro, soltando un suspiro.

La guarida de los rebeldes no era demasiado grande, pero contaba con los suministros suficientes para pelear. Entre el alboroto de la preparación de las armas y demás, ninguno noto su presencia. Busco rápidamente a David sabiendo que lo primero era comunicarle las malas noticias. En menos de cinco minutos sus ojos lo localizaron y sonrió, corriendo hacia el joven. Cinco jóvenes se encontraban a su alrededor, hablando sobre los planos y como harían para destruir los laboratorios rápidamente, antes de que los militares pudieran llegar por ellos. Los laboratorios de la familia Takamachi contaba con mucha seguridad según su informante. La rubia camino hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros y tomo su mano, llamando su atención. David le miro son una sonrisa y la abrazo con fuerza, tomándola por su cintura y besando rápidamente sus labios. Fate devolvió el abrazo, pero no el beso y se apartó de él un momento, intentando hablar.

-David- exclamó- Detén la operación, no tiene caso.

Toda la gente cercana guardo silencio, mirándole. El joven fijo sus ojos en ella, extrañado por la petición.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Alicia?

Fate suspiró con desánimo y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, de una forma en la que no rebelara su verdadero origen ni nombre. Inventando hechos. Nunca había deseado mentirles, pero los rebeldes odiaban a la clase alta y jamás le hubieran dejado participar. Entrando en el juego de las batallas y la lucha por la liberación Fate se había unido a los rebeldes, bajo el nombre de Alicia, un seudónimo que le protegía de ambos lados, cuidando su reputación y su vida. Así podía ayudar sin correr riesgo alguno. Le alentaba contar con un pequeño escape de esa vida en la mansión. Había terminado uniéndose a los _Æsir_ de pensamientos más liberales y con conocimientos filosóficos, donde hablaban de que el mundo no debía ser como lo imponía su madre ni sus gobernantes. Un mundo donde quedaba la esperanza de ser diferente, donde podía luchar en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, cada noche, temía ser descubierta. Su madre nunca aceptaría que ella se uniera a esas personas que defendían a los _Vanir_, ya que su estatus frente a otras familias se vería afectado. Para Precia Testarossa no había nada más importante que las apariencias ante ese mundo perfecto. El prestigio y el qué dirán era lo primero, así que, como su hija, no podía correr el riesgo de ser descubierta, por la salud mental de su madre. Y por el lado contrario su novio y sus compañeros intentarían usarle y aprovecharse de su posición para hacer un movimiento. Fate no podía arriesgarse a eso, a pesar de todo, no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. El odio que expresaban por la clase alta era suficiente para detener cualquier intento por confesar la verdad. A pesar de conocerlos ya hace algún tiempo.

-Los Takamachi ya han preparado una trampa contra nosotros- finalizó el relato-. No debemos arriesgarnos de una forma absurda.

-Pero Alicia- exclamó David, abrazándola por la cintura-. Nuestro plan no tiene fallas, podemos ganarles.

La rubia negó de nuevo y comenzó a discutir acaloradamente para convencerlos, sin resultados. Los rebeldes tenían gran confianza para poder resolver el problema que se presentara, confiando en sus habilidades. No serían capaces de perder mientras con ellos se encontrara David, aunque Fate difería. No quería que su novio tomara un riesgo tan alto, además de que por experiencia sabía que una persona con habilidades no podía cubrir el fallo de otras. Sin embargo cedió ante las exigencias de sus compañeros, tercos en su posición. Luego de hora y media que les llevó terminar los preparativos, se dirigieron a prisas hacia los laboratorios.

Cruzar la ciudad fue fácil, la vigilancia era rápida de evadir y a esas horas de la noche la mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban sumidas en un profundo sueño. La calle donde se encontraban los dos laboratorios del norte de la ciudad, se encontraban casi abandonadas, estando en una zona de fábricas las casas más cercanas se encontraban a medio kilómetro, por lo que prácticamente los guardias nocturnos y la gente que trabajaba de noche era la única que rondaba el lugar. Silenciosos como predadores los rebeldes avanzaron entre la oscuridad, escondiéndose en los edificios y cualquier esquina oculta a la vista. Fate, a un lado de David, saco del bolsillo su antifaz, colocándolo en su rostro, tal como ella, sus compañeros se colocaron en sus rostros antifaces y pasamontañas, protegiendo su identidad. Uno de ellos uso un arma larga y con puntería destruyo las cámaras que vigilaban la entrada al laboratorio.

Los nervios carcomían la mente de Fate, con el mal presentimiento en su pecho. Al saber que venían había esperado un gran número de guardias y sin embargo, no podía ver a nadie. Esperaron algunos segundos antes de entrar en acción. Y la rubia siguió a sus compañeros, esperando que de ser necesario podría huir sin mayores contratiempos del lugar.

Pasaron el pasillo principal, bloqueando los ataques de los guardias y dándoles una muerte rápida, mientras se adentraban en el lugar. Tres guardias más al final del pasillo invocaron elementos, buscando detenerlos, sin resultados. Fate hizo uso de su elemento, dejándolos rápidamente inconscientes sobre el suelo. Cuando entraron al recinto donde se practicaban los experimentos, algunos soltaron una maldición. Los _Vanir_ –o lo que quedaba de ellos- se encontraban siendo torturados por maquinas extrañas que pasaban sobre ellos, una y otra vez. Fate corrió a su izquierda, pidiendo una herramienta para liberar a un hombre. La visión hizo que su novio alejara la mirada, a pesar de que la rubia lo miraba atentamente. Al parecer la nueva arma atacaba los órganos internos, causando hemorragias internas. Sus compañeros comenzaron a liberar a los demás, rápidamente y unos pocos permanecieron atentos a la entrada. Cuando la rubia termino su labor, solo entonces, comenzó a preguntarse qué sucedía. Suponía que los guardias del lugar ya deberían haber dado la alerta y que muchos se encontraban en camino. No debería ser tan sencillo salir de ahí cuando los Takamachi ya estaban advertidos de lo que sucedía. Giro su cabeza para hablar con David. No alcanzo a formular una palabra, porque en ese momento, finalmente, la emboscada comenzó.

Guardias salieron rápidamente de puertas y pasillos, donde habían permanecido sin ser detectados, esperando que todos los rebeldes se encontraran dentro. Comenzaron a atacar rápidamente, usando sus elementos y algunas armas, logrando acorralarlos. Habiendo caído en la trampa, Fate tuvo que esquivar varios ataques y arrojar su elemento, intentando dejar inconsciente a los guardias y buscar una salida, la cual no encontraba. Uno de los guardias la sujeto por detrás en un descuido. Con miedo, la rubia trato de pensar e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: arrojo su elemento a pesar de la poca distancia que los separaba. El relámpago salió despedido de su cuerpo hacia cuatro guardias, paralizándolos y tirándolos al suelo, inconscientes. Pronto el aroma a piel quemada llego a su nariz. Noto entonces que el guardia había usado su elemento, el fuego llego a su brazo derecho y tuvo que agitar la mano y golpearla para poder apagarlo, antes de que se chamuscara su piel. La manga quedo hecha jirones. Con un brinco intento tomar desprevenidos a dos guardias, golpeándolos en la cabeza y haciéndolos caer, ayudando a su pareja, los dos se unieron rápidamente para intentar salvar a sus compañeros, sin mucho éxito. Un guardia tras ella le sujeto con fuerza del cuello, y le zarandeó con violencia, intentando mantenerla quieta. Fate sintió que se asfixiaba. Al parecer aquellos guardias intentaban no matar a la mayoría-todavía-, o confiaban en que unos jóvenes no podían hacer demasiado. Se quedó quieta y sin ofrecer resistencia, confiando en que se calmara. David lanzó su fuego y aprovechando la distracción se soltó. Pero no fue lo bastante rápida, el guardia logro golpearle con una de las armas, ocasionándole una herida lacerante en las costillas. Cuando se apartó de él, se echó a correr para ayudar a otro compañero. Estaban atrapados. El laboratorio no tenía otra salida y no contaba con puertas abiertas, ni ventanas ni nada por donde se pudiera huir.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los pocos sobrevivientes se encontraran rodeados buscando protegerse entre ellos y alzando las manos en redición, sin ninguna otra opción. Con el aliento agitado Fate busco una solución. No fue capaz siquiera de pensar que decir. En el silencio y los ruidos de las armas ser cargadas, se escucharon los pasos provenir de un pasillo, lentamente. La joven sintió el sudor recorrer su frente, temiendo. No podía saber realmente quien vendría a su encuentro pero algo le decía que no podría ser bueno. Cruzando la puerta de fierro dos ojos azul violáceo les miraron. La presencia de Nanoha Takamachi llegó al lugar con el rostro neutro y los brazos cruzados.

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo un segundo al ver esa mirada que solo mostraba vacío, analizando a sus nuevos prisioneros.

-Entrar a propiedad privada sin permiso me da el derecho sobre sus vidas- habló tranquila-. Ahora, pueden decirme quien es ¿David?

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio, no deseando revelarlo. El corazón de Fate se agitó, sabiendo para que deseara encontrar a su novio. Como líder, David sería la primera en caer, casi por instinto se colocó con cuidado frente a él buscando esconderlo aunque fuese inútil.

-¿Alguien?- pregunto Nanoha.

Ante el silencio elevó una mano. Uno de los guardias apunto disparando a la cabeza de uno de los jóvenes y matándolo al instante. El ambiente cambio drásticamente con esto. Y para sorpresa de Fate y su novio todos se echaron al suelo asustados y pidiendo piedad, mientras algunos señalaban rápidamente a David, revelando la identidad de su líder. El rostro de Fate se contrajo sintiéndose traicionada. Aquellas personas que creía tenían un ideal, un valor le demostraban rápidamente cuan equivocada estaba en confiar en ellos. Cuan débiles eran sus corazones. Eran débiles, eran como todos, eran pequeños y cobardes. David miró con valor hacia Nanoha y mantuvo la cabeza en alto tomando la mano de Fate, quien le devolvió el agarre. La pelirroja camino hacia ellos, realmente tranquila, cuando de pronto su mano se alzó arrojando un látigo de agua hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros.

Sin tiempo de reacción Fate fue la que brinco para defenderlo. Usando su propio elemento para repeler el ataque. Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron en sorpresa al no esperar ese movimiento. Los elementos chocaron y ambas fueron impulsadas al suelo por el estallido, aterrizando con dolor sobre el concreto duro. Rápidamente la mujer giro y se puso de pie en menos de dos segundos, a diferencia de Fate, que herida sostuvo sus costillas con una expresión de dolor. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron, intuyendo algo extraño. Ningún rebelde podría contar con esa experiencia en batalla, a menos que hubiera recibido el entrenamiento de un militar. Con un movimiento de su mano los guardias fueron hacia los rebeldes tirándolos por la fuerza al suelo y sin piedad, cargaron sus armas y apuntaron, esperando la orden. Fate miró hacia ellos sin expresión y después se colocó de pie, intentando ir hacia David. Su novio se movió hacia Nanoha arrojándole fuego con movimientos rápidos que la mujer detuvo rápidamente con su agua. El joven llegó junto a ella buscando herirla, esquivando golpes y patadas pero al igual que él la pelirroja esquivo rápido y respondió los ataques. En un movimientos más ágil ella coloco un pie tras el uso, dejándolo fuera de balance y lo tiro al suelo cruzando sus brazos por su cuello y tomando su cabeza en sus manos, rompiéndole el cuello.

-¡No!

-¡Mátenlos!- ordeno Nanoha.

Fate corrió hacia ella gritando con furia y horror e intento atacarle con un relámpago, siendo detenida hábilmente por Nanoha, quien esquivo sus ataques usando sus manos para atraparla y retirar la capa de su cabeza, rebelando el cabello rubio y los ojos borgoñas con lágrimas. Luego, mientras la mujer le miraba furiosa, retiro su antifaz y miro directamente a sus ojos aquellos que le miraban directamente, con fiereza, con algo diferente a todo.

Nanoha se quedó inmóvil, mirándole fijamente, sin expresión. A pesar de la diversión que había sentido por matar a aquel líder ahora mismo ante esa mirada había quedado indefensa, intrigada. Era la primera vez que alguien le miraba de esa forma. Fate lucho un momento con ella, una y otra vez, escuchando los disparos que mataban a sus compañeros sin poder hacer nada. Invoco su elemento y lo uso con Nanoha, a pesar de que esta no hizo un intento de atacar. Su elemento traspaso su cuerpo pero la mujer no mostro dolor alguno. Por alguna extraña razón aun cuando le había lastimado, la pelirroja continuó deteniéndole con fuerza, mirándola. Fate no lo comprendió pero siguió mirando aquellos ojos y dejo de pelear inútilmente. Así permanecieron por un tiempo indefinido a pesar de que el silencio ya reinaba el lugar.

-Tu- habló finalmente Nanoha- eres la hija de Precia Testarossa.

Y Fate abrió los ojos, asombrada de que le recordara y temió lo peor. Su madre lo sabría, había fallado.

-Nanoha Takamachi, malnacida- exclamó-. ¿Por qué lo mataste?

Fate movió su rostro para observar el cadáver de David, con pena. La mujer tomo su rostro con una mano apretándolo para analizarle, sin ser consciente de los ojos sobre de ellas dos. Quería que Fate continuara viéndola, deseaba que siguiera viéndole de esa manera, que de alguna forma le hacía sentirse algo más…normal. Así que le obligo a mirarle de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasaría si le cuento a tu madre sobre esto Fate Testarossa?- preguntó algo ausente.

Fate cerró los ojos con fuerza con la realidad llegando a su mente. No tenía opción, no podía hacer nada. Había perdido ya todo. Sintió el agarre apretarse en su rostro y volvió a abrir los ojos, furiosa. No quería, no quería que pasara eso.

-No lo hagas, por favor, prometo hacer lo que sea.

Nanoha sonrió mordaz. A pesar de lo dicho su tono no era de súplica, no era de arrepentimiento. No mostraba ningún sentimiento de debilidad. Mostraba lucha, enojo. Algo en su interior ardió. No sabía qué, pero lo deseaba, deseaba lo que tuviera esa joven para ella.

-Si deseas que tu madre no sepa de esto y seguir viva- Su mano acerco sus rostros-. Tendrás que trabajar para mí, Fate.

La joven mordió sus labios, atrapada. Tenía que decir que si a menos que estuviera preparada para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y no lo estaba. Respiro profundamente con su mirada fija todavía en Nanoha y agitada permaneció en silencio, con las lágrimas rodando silenciosas, recordando todo lo que acaba de perder. Junto con la poca libertad que le quedaba. Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada. Ahora, su vida estaría en manos de esa mujer.

-Lo prometo, Nanoha. Trabajaré para ti.

Nanoha sonrió mostrando sus dientes, sus ojos le miraron con más intensidad. Fate tragó saliva y sintió su cuerpo temblar, mas no por miedo, un odio intenso comenzaba a surgir en ella. Extraño y diferente a cualquier odio que hubiera sentido, algo nuevo que inundaba su ser. Algo que la hacía sentirse viva.

Extrañamente ella.


	2. Adquisición

**CeeLes: **Bueno bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de Bilanx. Tengo que decir que hasta el momento aunque son capítulos cortos me ha agradado bastante como se va desarrollando, y tal como fue pensada entre _Rainhard_ y yo va desarrollándose muy bien. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, comentan y los que siguen esta historia, su apoyo siempre es bien recibido. Muchas gracias a ti Rain por la paciencia que me tienes de mi lentitud al escribir.

Gracias **kuroimetz, SivLevine, Reira AX, cChristopHer17, Fan00, ****McrStark95, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Kod-03 y Wyll.**

_**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

Nanoha miro hacia Fate con desaprobación cuando se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo sin delicadeza, demasiado iracunda tal vez para realmente pensar en tener modales pero eso no evito que a la pelirroja le molestara la actitud. Nadie subía en su limosina de esa forma, no en su presencia. Con sus manos ocupadas frotándose un gel antibacterial la mujer de ojos violáceo solo hablo alto y claro, con molestia:

-Vuelve a subir- ordeno.

La joven abrió la boca, furiosa y giro la cabeza que mantenía sobre la venta hacia ella. Volvió a unir sus labios cuando noto que la mujer ni siquiera le miraba y abrió la puerta para salir, conteniendo un grito. Kurt, el trabajador de Nanoha miro por el retrovisor la mueca de odio en el rostro de Fate, quien volvió a subir al vehículo, procurando hacer el menor ruido. Cuando cerró la puerta finalmente Nanoha le miro, manteniendo una expresión neutra en un rostro.

-Así es como debes de subir a un auto, Fate Testarossa.

Fate le miro con furia.

-¡Quemaste los cuerpos!- le espetó histérica-¡Y me reclamas de subir a tu maldito auto!

Nanoha le tomo rápidamente de la barbilla, callándola con una mirada de advertencia. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron impacientes y la rubia supo que debía de callarse a menos que quisiera provocarle. El vehículo avanzo en silencio por las calles y mientras tanto ambas mujeres se dedicaron a ignorarse mutuamente, con la rubia lo más alejada posible de la presencia de la pelirroja, con la que se sentía tan asfixiada que un nudo en su garganta no le dejaba respirar con normalidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando obviar la sensación de traición en la que estaba implicada. Ella debía haber muerto con David y los otros y sin embargo cobardemente había escogido vivir. Los ojos borgoña se desviaron al suelo, donde observo sus manos sucias de sangre y maldijo. Ella quería vivir a pesar de todo.

-¿Tu edad?-pregunto Nanoha.

Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba en un silencio tenso Fate no pudo evitar agradecer el escucharle, a pesar de que aquello solo trajera a ella furia y miedo, porque el silencio solo le recordaba su propia cobardía. Odiaba estar tan cerca de alguien como Nanoha Takamachi, todo lo que representaba y ahora mismo no había nadie más a quien odiara de esa manera. Deseaba poder matarla en ese lugar y su rostro formo una mueca de hastío hacia su pregunta, sobre todo porque no deseaba contestarle algo.

-¿Perdón?

Nanoha evito rodar los ojos y volvió a mirarla. Los ojos borgoña le miraron ausentes.

-Tu edad Fate- contesto algo molesta.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó desconfiada-¿Para saber si ya puedes volverme otra más de tus mascotas?

Nanoha comenzó a mover con hastío su pie de arriba abajo, casi sin despegarlo del suelo en un tic ansioso que no era capaz de controlar cuando empezaba a desesperarse. Opto por preguntar una última vez antes de obligar a la joven a decirle la información de otra forma, una que implicaba el dolor físico. Normalmente Nanoha no contaba con la paciencia hacia nadie, sin embargo le interesaba a sobremanera la rebeldía que Fate mostraba hacia su persona.

-Por última vez, ¿Tu edad?

Fate pareció meditarlo, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro volviendo la vista a la ventana, colocándo su capucha de vuelta en la cabeza y contesto con una mueca dándole la espalda. El murmullo ausente hizo que Nanoha tuviera que esforzarse para lograr entenderlo y justo cuando obtuvo su respuesta detuvo su pie aunque sus manos, que movía incesantemente continuaron inquietas en su falda.

-Veinte años.

Luego de su respuesta Nanoha no dijo nada más y para Fate el tiempo en el vehículo paso muy lentamente. Su mirada viajo por las calles oscuras y nevadas tras la ventana, intentando olvidar toda esa noche y deseando que fuera una pesadilla. Sintió una nueva lágrima abandonar sus ojos la cual limpio rápidamente, deseando que Nanoha no lo hubiera notado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando como los cadáveres de David y los otros habían sido puestos en una fosa común dentro del laboratorio y después les habían prendido fuego, sin siquiera identificarlos. De nuevo no había podido hacer nada ni siquiera pidiendo piedad por sus familias. A Nanoha no le interesaba quienes eran ni tampoco a que familia o clase pertenecían; para ella solo habían sido otros inferiores que tiraba a la basura luego de su utilidad. No podía comprender que alma más fría podría hacer eso y permanecer como esa mujer, quien solo se limpiaba las manos y miraba una que otra vez su reloj plateado de bolsillo, contando los minutos que pasaban. Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia ella y su rostro se contrajo cuando noto que sacaba de su abrigo el antifaz que le había arrebatado de su rostro hace unas pocas horas. Los ojos borgoña se dilataron mientras que Fate saltaba sobre ella intentando arrebatársela y hábilmente Nanoha esquivaba sus manos, volviendo a guardar lo que la joven consideraba un trofeo de victoria.

-¡Hey!-exclamó- ¡Es mío!

-ERA tuyo-corrigió Nanoha.

Fate maldijo por lo bajo, antes de volver la vista a la ventana y parpadear asombrada de encontrarse con el portón de una mansión. El vehículo paso rápidamente por la caseta de seguridad a un lado y avanzo por un enorme jardín hacia la entrada principal que la joven finalmente reconoció. Segundos después el auto freno soltando un chirrido sordo que logro formar una mueca en el rostro de la pelirroja. La joven le miró un segundo con la ceja alzada mientras que Kurt le abría educadamente la puerta dejándole espacio para salir y dedicándole una pequeña inclinación, justo como era correcto. Nanoha miro hacia Fate algo impaciente notando que no parecía dispuesta a moverse del lugar lo que provoco que soltara un chasquido. Su puerta fue abierta por Katl, quien le brindo la mano para ayudarle a salir y una vez afuera la mujer movió su cabeza hacia Kurt, molesta. El joven de cabellos claros uso su mano libre para sacar con brusquedad a Fate del auto, quien no evito soltar un quejido molesta para después alejarse de el en un movimiento rápido. Nanoha camino hacia ella y sin esperarle se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiendo con desgana mientras volvía a observar su reloj de bolsillo. El tic tac de este provoco un estremecimiento en Fate cuando la voz de Nanoha se le unió.

-Entra o haré que Kurt lo haga un poco mas interesante para ti- habló claro.

A regañadientes Fate subió tras ella hacia la mansión de paredes de caoba y grandes pilares de mármol. La joven solo había pisado ese lugar en otra ocasión y en compañía de su madre debido a un negocio. Nunca le había agradado la mansión Takamachi, ahora era consciente de que el repudio que sentía hacia esa familia sería algo difícil de superar por más que estuviera obligada a pasar parte de su día en ese lugar y claro que le supondría una rutina luego de que Nanoha le hubiera obligado a ser su asistente personal. O por lo menos, Fate pensaba que eso era lo que debía de implicar estar casi todo el día a su lado. Al pasar al pasillo principal la joven observo la casa adornada por pinturas y obras de arte en paredes y pequeños pilares localizados en los pasillos, al centro se encontraban dos escaleras de caracol divididas por una fuente con cuatro imponentes caballos que parecían cabalgar y a la izquierda se encontraba un pequeño espacio en forma de circulo, el cual contenía un banco y un hermoso piano negro, que brillaba ante la luz del enorme candelabro que alumbraba el lugar. Fate observó todo con detalle, incluso las hermosas plantas que adornaban cada esquina, intentando despejar su mente de todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo y justo cuando desvió la mirada a la derecha noto los ojos azul violáceo que le analizaban. Casi salto de su posición pero se mantuvo firme, con la mirada cargada de odio hacia Nanoha.

-Katl- habló la mujer-. El hombre rápidamente se colocó a su lado y le dedico una reverencia-. Llama a Mariel, que tome las medidas de Fate para su uniforme. Pásala a la sala y después llévala a su casa.- después de la orden, con la vista todavía en la rubia continuó-. Mañana iré a tu casa Fate, a las siete en punto y espero estés lista si no deseas tener problemas.

-Vale-respondió molesta.

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-Y espero que mejores en tus modales.

Fate hizo una mueca en su rostro pero permaneció en silencio. La pelirroja le miró un momento y después se giró dirigiéndose a las escaleras a la derecha, subiendo despacio hacia el segundo piso y finalmente dejo a solas a sus empleados junto con la joven, quien no dejo de verle hasta perderla de vista. Los ojos borgoña se desviaron hacia Katl, quien le dedico una inclinación y señalo con una mano hacia la derecha y con una voz amable pidió acompañarle. Sin nada más que hacer Fate decidió seguirle y entro a la puerta que le era abierta, dando paso hacia el salón. La hermosa sala con piso alfombrado le dio la bienvenida mientras que detrás de ella entraba una mujer de cabellos verdes, quien aun en camisón se colocaba sus lentes y estiraba la cinta de medir para poder realizar si trabajo. No hubo presentaciones, no hubo más que silencio alrededor de Fate que finalmente sentía las lágrimas correr libres por su rostro. Odiaba su vida.

_**Capítulo segundo: Adquisición.**_

Los ojos borgoña miraron la luz que se colaba por su ventana debido a la tela corrida. Con una mueca froto sus ojos y bajo la mirada al suelo, con la mente dispersa debido a la falta de descanso que había tenido esa noche. Con un suspiro camino por su habitación hacia la puerta del baño, esquivando las cosas rotas que se encontraba tiradas sobre el suelo. Hace tan solo pocas horas se había dedicado a romper todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, sin importa lo que fuera, incluso el enorme espejo junto a una pared ahora se encontraba roto. Luego de haber regresado a su casa, parecía que todo lo sucedido le había golpeado mucho más fuerte. Se sentía sucia, furiosa e incluso se odiaba a ella misma por estar viva. No podía perdonarse el hecho de su cobardía y tampoco el miedo que sentía hacia Nanoha. No podía negar que esa mujer le aterraba no por todo lo que representaba, sino, porque le había dejado convertirla en una esclava hacia una razón que ella odiaba. Al llegar la baño observó sus ojos irritados y su semblante pálido, sintiendo el dolor de su estómago extenderse hacia su pecho, donde oprimió con fuerza mientras soltaba otro sollozo. Ya le dolía el cuerpo por el llanto pero aquello no evitaba que volviera a sentirse una basura. Tosió un momento y después, casi de forma inconsciente su mano se estrelló contra el espejo, haciéndolo pedazos. Su mano derecha sintió el filo congelado de un pedazo de cristal encajarse pero Fate ni siquiera se inmuto, demasiado concentrada en el dolor de su alma. Ya no sabía si quería permanecer viva en un término tan despreciable como lo era, bajo el mando de Nanoha Takamachi y ahora que la poca libertad que poseía había desaparecido.

Con lentitud volvió a su habitación y se dirigió a su cama, donde se dejó caer de espaldas, soltando un suspiro. Su mano herida busco a tientas entre las sabanas revueltas su comunicador. Tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño triangulo tecnológico y apretó el botón central, abriendo una pantalla frente a ella.

-Carim Gracia- murmuro seca, sintiendo como su garganta raspaba.

El comunicador de color dorado emitió un pequeño "bip" y la pantalla mostro varios nombres hasta que uno se ilumino, con el nombre dicho por Fate. Pronto el tono de llamada se escuchó por toda la habitación, esperando a que la persona del otro lado contestara. Luego de cinco largos tonos la llamada fue tomada y frente a ella se mostró a una hermosa joven de ojos azul rey, cabellos rubios y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro que se esfumo al ver a la joven sobre la cama, perdida entre un mar de pensamientos.

-¿Fate?- habló Carim Gracia-¿Estas bien?

Con un tono algo extraño y sin mirarle Fate respondió cansada. Por el temblor de sus manos, su mejor amiga suponía que lo que fuera a decirle sería algo malo, así que, sentada en la silla de su pequeño cuarto dejo el bolígrafo con el que antes escribía y presto toda su atención.

-Yo…- retuvo un quejido-…creo que cometí un error Carim. Me he convertido en una esclava por mi propio pie, para alguien que odio.

-¿De qué hablas Fate?-pregunto su amiga-¿Cómo que esclava? ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

Fate oculto su mano tras su otro brazo y soltó un suspiro. No podía decirle la verdad ya que por más que fuera su amiga no creía que alguien como Carim, siempre tan correcta entendiera lo que intentaba hacer y de hecho, no creía que hubiera alguien que le entendiera porque ni siquiera ella misma lograba entenderse. Todavía no comprendía muchos de los sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su ser, queriendo escapar y tampoco deseaba entenderlos. Tenía mucho miedo.

- Anoche me metí en un problema- habló después de un tiempo-. Me descubrieron haciendo algo que no debo y ahora tengo de trabajar para alguien que detesto y no puedo hacer nada para escapar de esto, porque si lo hago mi madre se enterará y se sentirá decepcionada.

Carim sonrió vencida y le miro con dulzura. Por ahora no podía abrazar a su mejor amiga pero a pesar de no encontrarse ahí con ella, sus palabras eran una salvación para Fate, desde siempre fue así, incluso cuando eran unas pequeñas niñas, el único apoyo verdadero con el contaban era entre ellas. No es que los padres de Fate no le quisieran, pero nunca había tiempo para ella y Carim, al ser huérfana solo contaba con una herencia que compraba servicios, no amor. Y en un mundo como el que les rodeaba aquello no era necesario, para nadie más que para ellas. Muchas veces, luego de que Carim hubiese elegido su camino a seguir Fate había comenzado a alejarse, sabiendo que había algo que les distinguía indudablemente y era que Carim nunca haría nada cuestionable que manchara su buena reputación.

-Fate- habló suavemente-¿Por qué no eres simplemente tú?

La joven que ocultaba su rostro le miro insegura y después de un momento negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su mejor amiga no sabía quién era ella realmente y que no podría adivinar por mucho que se conocieran. Ante la falta de respuesta Carim continúo hablando:

-Debes de mantener la cabeza fría Fate- aconsejó-. Si no puedes librarte de esto, lo que debes hacer es conseguir tu libertad, aunque debas negociarla.

Fate alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-"Mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a los enemigos más"- repitió una de esas frases usadas comúnmente en los negocios-. Mantente cerca de esa persona, descubre sus secretos y entonces consigue tu libertad Fate. Si no puedes librarte de esa mala persona por medios respetables, entonces tienes todo el derecho de buscar defenderte de otra forma.

Una sonrisa hueca se formó en los labios de Fate mientras hablaba y cuando termino, la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro era verdadera. Las dos amigas se miraron un momento por la pantalla antes de echarse a reír como en antaño, disfrutando de un momento grato con su confidente.

-Carim-rió-. Para ser monja, eres demasiado torcida.

Una mueca se formó en labios de Carim antes de que le guiñara el ojo y le sacara la lengua.

-Casi monja- corrigió-. Este año lo seré apenas Fate.

Las chicas volvieron a reír. Minutos después de mantener una plática amena contando como les había ido en esos dos meses sin verse, finalmente Carim tuvo que retirarse a los encargos de su orden, la cual últimamente le ocupaba todo su tiempo entre obras de caridad y eventos para donaciones a los que Fate intentaba no asistir por el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas que se juntaban pertenecían a la clase alta. En ese tipo de lugares la hipocresía abundaba. Su mano izquierda tomo el pedazo de cristal enterrado en su mano y lo saco con rapidez, soltando un quejido por la poca delicadeza y se colocó un pañuelo atándolo alrededor para parar la hemorragia, no interesada demasiado en curarse a pesar de que Carim le había pedido hacerlo al cortar la llamada.

Se dedicó un tiempo a recoger las cosas del suelo y juntarlas en una mesa, tirando en el cesto de su habitación las cosas que habían quedado inservibles. Después de un tiempo camino hacia el baño y se ducho, dejando que el agua se llevara finalmente la suciedad de su cuerpo, aunque por dentro se sintiera aún más sucia. Cuando salió del baño comprobó que la herida había dejado de sangrar y se vistió, justo a tiempo para notar en su comunicador que eran las 7:00 am en punto y que el timbre de su casa sonaba una sola vez. Fate soltó un suspiro y salió de su habitación intentando mantener la calma y el porte frente a su madre y Nanoha Takamachi, con una sola misión en la mente.

Ella se encargaría de destrozar a la persona que a partir de ese día controlaba su destino y haría a Nanoha Takamachi pagar por todos sus crímenes de una manera u otra.

Bajo las escaleras y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el jardín de su hogar, donde seguramente se encontraba su madre desayunando y probablemente su invitada no deseaba se encontraba también ahí. No tardó mucho en llegar y la conversación amena que se desarrollaba en ese lugar no fue una sorpresa. Fate siempre había tenido muy en claro que si madre adoraba a Nanoha. ¿Por qué? No contaba con la más remota idea pero sabía que tenía que ver con el poder que contaba el apellido Takamachi no solo en los negocios y en el gobierno. Entrecerró los ojos cuando noto que su madre le pedía a Nanoha acercarse y tomaba con sus manos su rostro para obligarle a agacharse y besarle ambas mejillas como si se tratara de un miembro más de la familia. La pelirroja se irguió mostrando una sonrisa que parecía una mueca y sus ojos azul violáceo se desviaron hacia Fate, de donde no se desviaron. De pronto la joven se sintió analizada y tratando de evitarlo se giró hacia la sirvienta que acababa de llegar con el café para tomar ella misma la bandeja y llevarla a la mesa. Cruzo las puertas de cristal que dividían el jardín de la mansión y avanzo por un pequeño camino de piedra hasta llegar con su madre. La mesa del jardín, también de cristal mantenía los finos manteles y cubiertos de plata en una hermosa armonía con la pared y el techo hecho de madera y enredaderas, trasmitiendo una gran tranquilidad al lugar. Unos metros tras esta se encontraba una pequeña fuente tradicional, con un pequeño estanque lleno de peces koi que nadaban en el agua trasparente, sin causar ruido alguno. Aquel lugar era el preferido de Precia Testarossa para pasar las mañanas desde que su enfermedad había comenzado. Desgraciadamente la salud de la mujer había comenzado a decaer y ni siquiera el medicamento lograba mantenerle cien por ciento en condiciones para muchos esfuerzos o incluso para pasar su día en las actividades normales como pasar tiempo en el hospital o la corporación, donde ahora el su esposo se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo.

Con una sonrisa precia miro a su hija llegar y espero a que depositara la bandeja en la mesa para tomar su rostro y besar sus mejillas, igual que como había hecho con Nanoha. Fate sonrio y devolvió el gesto antes de girar y sonreír modestamente a Nanoha.

-Buenos días _señora_ Takamachi- saludó.

Nanoha sonrió de igual forma, obviando el hecho del título inferido por Fate hacia ella, a pesar de la obvia grosería que significaba. No obstante Precia que miro con reproche hacia su hija.

-Oh por dios Fate- exclamó-. Nanoha es una señorita aún, muy hermosa.

Para Fate que conocía a su madre no fue difícil adivinar lo que implicaba con ese halago. Pasó su lengua por el interior de la mejilla y se obligó a seguir sonriendo mientras servía la taza de café a su madre. Miro nuevamente a Nanoha que le sonrió con sorna y antes de tomar su taza tosió suavemente en su mano derecha, con la que un momento después tomo la taza de la pelirroja para servirla en la mesa. Dio media vuelta y se retiró para regresar la bandeja a algún sirviente al que le agradeció con un gesto mientras observaba a lo lejos a las dos mujeres quienes platicaban con alegría. No tardó mucho en sentir una chispa de felicidad en su pecho al notar como Nanoha tomaba una servilleta de la mesa para comenzar a limpiar con delicadeza y compulsivamente la superficie de porcelana. La rubia sintió que su pequeña victoria bastaba por ese día y se dirigió a la mesa con renovada energía, tomando asiento a un lado de su madre. Sus ojos fueron a parar a las manos de Nanoha quien miraba tranquila a su madre y continuaba limpiando la taza, casi sacándole una risa. Fate había escuchado desde hace algún tiempo de aquellos gestos exagerados que tenía la mujer para ciertos aspectos y no le había tomado mucho tiempo deducir su extraño afán por mantener las cosas limpias, a pesar de que no parecían necesitarlas. El comportamiento obsesivo de Nanoha por la limpieza era algo que muchos sabían, pero que no comentaban por respeto. La rubia estiro su mano para acercar la mermelada que aplico generosamente en una rebanada de pan tostado que se encontraba frente a su plato y escucho hablar a su madre sin demasiados ánimos.

-…Después de todo será bueno para Fate esta experiencia de trabajo, -Fate detuvo el bocado que había llevado a su boca- y me alegro que sea bajo tu cargo Nanoha.

-Muchas gracias Precia- respondió la pelirroja-. Estoy segura de que Fate aprenderá del trabajo duro, también a cómo tratar a la gente y me alegra mucho que esté de acuerdo.

-Claro que sí- exclamó su madre-. Muchas gracias por brindarle una oportunidad así.

Fate rodó los ojos y mordió el pan intentando ignorarles. Era obvio que su madre estaría de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que Nanoha dijera y de hecho, estaba segura de que si la pelirroja le dijera que le enviaría a una mina a trabajar Precia aceparía gustosa, cegada por su extraña admiración. El desayuno fue llevado a la mesa mientras la conversación seguía, dejando a Fate cada vez mucho más molesta ante cada palabra de su madre halagando a Nanoha, la cual agradecía y después devolvía el cumplido. Cuando llevaba un bocado de fruta a su boca la rubia tuvo que evitar escupir o lanzar el tenedor hacia su madre con un nudo en el estómago.

-Dime que traes buenas noticias sobre los rebeldes Nanoha. ¿Lograste atraparlos?

-Logramos acabar con todos Precia- contestó Nanoha y desvió la mirada hacia Fate-. Bueno a la mayoría. Pero ya no representan un peligro para nadie.

-Me alegro que hayas logrado ponerlos en su lugar-Fate dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa con fuerza-. Hija no hagas tanto ruido, es de mala educación.

A su hija le sorprendía la habilidad de Precia para pasar por alto el enojo ajeno tan evidente. Nanoha por otra parte mantuvo una mueca divertida notando el coraje contenido de Fate ante la falta de atención por parte de su madre, quien no tenía un particular interés en ponerle atención. Paso la servilleta por su boca lentamente, todo sin dejar de ver a la joven y finalmente desvió su atención hacia sus manos, que miro atentamente buscando alguna mancha.

-Nanoha- llamó su atención Precia-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Estas saliendo o estas comprometida con algún afortunado?

-No Precia, por el momento mi trabajo no me da tiempo de una pareja- respondió tranquila.

En su mente, para Nanoha esa pregunta causaba una reacción totalmente distinta, sobre todo porque para ella tener una pareja era un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo, una relación amorosa le parecía ser un ideal barato para personas que necesitaban llenar un hueco de su vida con una presencia ajena, con la que su futuro estaría atado inútilmente. Para ella el amor era tan real como el Dios con el que engañaban a toda la gente. Claro que ese tipo de pensamientos e ideas nunca las decía en voz alta, no hacía falta dar a conocer lo que era de su interés o no a otras personas, le bastaba con saberlo ella. Aunque le parecía extraño que Precia se interesara tan de pronto en su estado civil.

-Oh es increíble- exclamó la mujer de cabellos morados-. Alguien tan joven y bella como tu sin una pareja, es ilógico- miro hacia su hija con una sonrisa-. De hecho Fate también es soltera.

Nanoha no fue capaz de evitar el alzar una ceja cuando una mirada insinuante apareció en los ojos de Precia y Fate se erguía con las orejas rojas de indignación. No comprendía del todo lo que sucedía hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar haciendo que ella misma también se irguiera un poco contrariada.

-De hecho, creo que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, harían una bonita pareja- continuó, mirando respectivamente hacia Fate y Nanoha-. Y ahora que pueden conocerse mejor pueden encontrar gustos en común.

Nanoha evito decir algo mientras observaba como el rostro de Fate se descomponía de furia inadvertida para su madre.

-Madre por favor- pidió Fate.

-Ohh- exclamó divertida-. Pero cariño no pasa nada. Nanoha es una persona muy respetuosa, jamás hará algo indebido. ¿No es verdad Nanoha?

-Por supuesto- sonrió Nanoha.

-¿Ves cariño?- exclamó alegre Precia se levantó de su silla y tomo su taza de café en sus manos-. Bueno las dejo para que traten los asuntos del trabajo con calma. Un placer verte, como siempre Nanoha.

-El placer es mío.

Precia se despidió de ella con un beso en ambas mejillas y miro a su hija guiñándole un ojo, alegre y camino tranquila hacia la casa sin notar la forma en que Fate sostenía su cuchillo, apretándolo con fuerza en la mesa y con los ojos iracundos fijos en Nanoha, quien mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción casi igual a la de Fate cuando le entrego la taza de café.

-Así que podemos conocernos mejor Fate- rió Nanoha.

La joven se levantó arrastrando la silla y le miro furiosa, conteniendo el grito de furia por miedo a que su madre volviera para defender a su favorita. La mujer prácticamente se estaba burlando de ella y la rubia sentía sus mejillas arder de humillación. Su madre le estaba prácticamente ofreciendo a Nanoha aunque ni siquiera le conocía realmente ya que si hubiera visto lo que había hecho por la noche sabría lo que en realidad era. Lo que esa persona podía hacerle a una persona solo mostrando diversión. Por su parte Nanoha continuo tomando su taza de café ignorándole, no le provocaba ningún tipo de sentimiento lo que había pasado a pesar de haber reído ya que para ella esas cosas no tenían interés. Aunque el afán de Precia por conocer a su hija era algo que podía utilizar a su favor. Por alguna razón, desde que había cruzado miradas con Fate deseaba poder verla de nuevo enojada, con furia y odio en su mirada, oponiéndose a ella. Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar con su nueva adquisición.

-Tu madre es divertida Fate, aunque alguien como tú no me puede interesar en ese sentido.

Fate se sulfuro más si era posible.

-¡Cómo si yo quisiera interesarte en "ese sentido"!- imito su tono-. Eres la última persona que me interesaría así.

-No creo que le gustes a nadie- continuó-. Eres demasiado impertinente para eso, y los muertos no cuentan, Fate.

La diversión en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para la joven.

-Tú eres una insoportable.

-Nunca podrías gustarme- terminó Nanoha-.Y no me interesa a quien le gustes, que por cierto, debe tener un pésimo gusto.

-¿Nunca? Pero que confiada- exclamó Fate-. Por eso es que sigues soltera.

-Mejor que estar con alguien como David.

Fate sintió su estómago estrujarse de coraje. Como odiaba a esa mujer, con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era mucho más insoportable, incluso con su sola presencia. No podía creer que tuviera el descaro de mencionar ese nombre después de que ella le hubiese matado y ahora no creía que tuviera alma. La rubia frunció el ceño y con cuidado avanzo hacia Nanoha, dispuesta a desafiarla. ¿Así que no sentía nada por ella? Tendría que hacerle saber que eso no se quedaría así y tal como había dicho Carim descubriría todo lo que pudiera de Nanoha, incluso si para eso tenía que hacer cosas despreciables para ella. Nanoha alzo una ceja cuando se colocó frente a ella, dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa y justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie Fate bajo su rostro hacia ella, plantándole un beso. De pronto todo se congelo para ambas, por diferentes razones. Nanoha más que asombrada se sentía muy satisfecha de haber logrado algo así sin mover un dedo pero de igual forma algo incomoda por aquella acción. Fate por su parte retuvo el aliento un segundo ante lo suave que había resultado el gesto, algo impulsivo y después de unos segundos sintiéndose nuevamente humillada ante la falta de respuesta se apartó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja en sus labios.

-Nunca- repitió Nanoha.

La rubia levantó la mano y un sonido sordo resonó por el jardín. El viento soplo mientras los ojos de ambas se miraban con desafió y enojo. Nanoha sostenía su mejilla izquierda con su mano con una mueca amarga y permaneció en silencio un momento, disfrutando su victoria. Nuevamente la mirada de Fate le provoco un sobresalto que le hizo controlar alguna respuesta negativa y supo que por ahora estaba bien, en otra ocasión se encargaría de que la joven entendiera que no podía cachetearle sin una consecuencia.

-Katl tiene tu uniforme, ve a vestirlo- se puso de pie y sacudió su falda-. Te espero en la entrada y más vale que no tardes Fate.

Tan pronto dijo eso la pelirroja dio media vuelta dejando a Fate sola y con la mano todavía alzada. A pesar de todo, el haberle golpeado no había traído ninguna satisfacción en ella. En verdad, como le odiaba.

* * *

La mujer soltó un bostezo aburrido y miro las fichas del tablero con desgana. Sin un oponente que fuera bueno en el ajedrez el jugarlo se volvía demasiado simple, incluso después de derrotar al campeón nacional no traía ninguna satisfacción, por lo menos no a Hayate Yagami. La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos zafiro miro hacia la ficha del rey y sin mucho cuidado lo tiro del tablero, con el mismo fastidio que llevaba cargando toda la mañana. Al no tener un oponente con quien pasar el tiempo todo parecía mucho más aburrido. Desvió su mirada al otro lado de la mesa, donde simplemente se encontraba un libro de lógica que había dejado a la mitad a causa del desinterés y eso era simplemente porque no muchas cosas provocaban el interés de Hayate. Todo era demasiado normal, demasiado rutinario y demasiado predecible. Su curiosa mente, superior a la de muchos siempre buscaba nuevos desafíos y lamentablemente a la edad de veinticuatro años últimamente no encontraba nada que pudiera entretenerla. Soltando un suspiro elevo la mirada para repasar el estante de vidrio lleno de libros frente a ella, de los cuales solamente dos no volvía a releer porque los consideraba demasiado tediosos. Sin duda alguna el día de hoy sería otro día de lo más aburrido. Dejo la silla y camino por la sala estirando sus manos hacia el techo, intentando quitar el sueño de su mente, sus tacones resonaron en el piso de madera y avanzo tranquila hacia la puerta que conectaba con el balcón y justo entonces recordó el libro que había abandonado nuevamente. Usando una mano, casi moviéndola solo de las yemas de los dedos hizo uso de poder. El libro, como una pluma, levito tranquilo hacia ella y cayó en su mano suavemente. Hayate soltó un bostezo.

-Qué mundo tan aburrido- susurró para sí.

De pronto el timbre de su casa sonó y Hayate pareció recobrar el ánimo reconociendo sin mucho esfuerzo el tipo de pisadas de su mejor amiga, si es que podía llamarse así. Dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta contraria y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, esperando que por hoy Nanoha Takamachi le entretuviera.

Al otro lado de la casa Nanoha, seguida de cerca por Fate entraron en dirección a la sala del primer piso, todo sin decir una palabra, la pelirroja se dedicaba únicamente a dar alguna orden de vez en cuando, tranquila por el silencio que Fate ofrecía aunque le pareciera incomodo de alguna manera, prefería a Fate siendo mucho más expresiva, el silencio nunca le había agradado lo suficiente para soportarlo demasiado. De pronto recordó un detalle muy importante sobre Fate. La joven había convivido por algún tiempo con las personas en la rebelión, tal vez por el tiempo suficiente para conocer totalmente a los líderes. No deseaba depender de una información de la joven que aún le guardaba mucho rencor por temor a ser engañada, pero no podía dejar a un lado la idea de que tal vez podría darle la respuesta que necesitaba. Aprovechando su aparente distracción Nanoha dio media vuelta y miro los ojos de Fate con precaución, intentando captar cualquier pequeño gesto que delatara una mentira en su rostro.

-¿Dónde se esconde el líder de la rebelión?-pregunto directa.

Fate se congelo un segundo y sus ojos se dilataron al pensar en la respuesta. Nanoha no tuvo que intuir demasiado para saber que la rubia conocía la respuesta y espero, con el rostro comenzando a fruncirse molesta.

-No lo sé.

La respuesta de la joven fue inesperada, Nanoha no estaba acostumbrada a que le mintiera alguien a su cargo, mucho menos alguien al que creía tenía en su control. La mentira dicha por Fate fue suficiente para que la pelirroja perdiera por un momento la racionalidad con la que le había tratado hasta ahora. Bajo la mirada y justo cuando la rubia pensaba haberse librado de ella la mirada azul violáceo le miro afilada y hueca, y una sensación de miedo invadió su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil.

-Si así lo quieres- susurró Nanoha.

Con un movimiento la mujer brinco sobre ella, enviando al suelo y uso una rodilla para apretar su estómago e inmovilizarla fuertemente. Fate abrió la boca para hablar justo cuando Nanoha acercaba su mano izquierda a su rostro soltándole un enorme chorro de agua directo a la boca. Fate intento mover el rostro de izquierda a derecha para conseguir respirar pero insistentemente la mujer continuaba haciéndolo y apretaba más fuerte su rodilla en ella.

-¡Dime!

Fate comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y se retorció en el suelo buscando respirar inútilmente, la fuerza de Nanoha era muy diferente a la suya, tal vez más por el hecho de que no podía hacer demasiado desde el suelo y con el agua impidiendole respirar. La desesperación le embargo cuando el miedo llego a ella sintiéndose indefensa ante la pelirroja y su mente concluyo que iba a matarla. Justo cuando sentía que ya no podía resistir más un grito ajeno a las órdenes de Nanoha se dejó escuchar en el salón y de pronto el agua y el peso en su cuerpo fueron alejados. Fate se giró a un lado, escupiendo el agua fuera de su boca y tosiendo compulsivamente mientras volvía a respirar y escuchaba el eco de las risas de una mujer.

Hayate negó con la cabeza y miro hacia Nanoha, que le devolvía la mirada con molestia. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se encontraba levitando y la castaña dejo de hacer uso de su poder para permitirle ponerse en pie, todavía riendo. Por eso le gustaba tanto estar con su mejor amiga, era una caja impredecible que siempre le hacía divertirse. Nanoha toco el suelo y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba calmarse al darse cuenta de que no ser por la castaña habría logrado matar a Fate.

-Eres muy violenta Nanoha- rió Hayate-. Pero por favor no mates a la hija de los Testarossa en mi alfombra. No quiero tener que explicarles porque lo hiciste.

-Guarda silencio Hayate, era lo que le correspondía.

-Oh, ¿pues qué te hizo?

Nanoha ya no respondió, concentrada en mirar a Fate sobre el suelo, que continuaba intentando respirar mientras intentaba peinar su fleco húmedo con los ojos borgoña perdidos sobre algún punto suelo. Incluso de esa forma la joven le parecía algo imponente tal vez por el uniforme que cargaba o su sola presencia pero incluso cuando era ella quien permanecía en el suelo Nanoha sentía que continuaba desafiándola. No tenía sentido para ella. Hayate pasó su vista de la pelirroja a la rubia bastante interesada y su mente comenzó a analizar los gestos de Nanoha buscando algo que no pudo encontrar, aunque eso sucedía la mayoría del tiempo con la pelirroja. Fate se puso de pie lentamente y en silencio se quitó el saco negro que se encontraba empapado y luego, casi sin expresión miro hacia Hayate, que le miraba divertida.

-Hayate, creo que ya conoces a Fate Testarossa- la presentó Nanoha.

-Mucho gusto Fate, soy Hayate Yagami, ayer fui a la cena de la inauguración del teatro, ¿recuerdas?- se presentó estirando su mano hacia ella-. Aunque creo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-Mucho gusto- contestó débilmente y tomo la mano ofrecida-. Lo lamento no te había visto.

-Ah, está bien, lo noté.

-¿Eso qué hiciste?-pregunto dudosa Fate.

-Ah es telequinesis- habló Hayate-. Soy de los pocos Æsir que lo posee.

A Fate no le pareció demasiado increíble como a la mayoría, sabía de antemano que los pocos Æsir que poseían ese don eran todos de la clase alta de la sociedad. Los dones o poderes se dividían en cinco, empezando del elemento fuego al agua, electricidad, telequinesis y absorción de los cuales el menos común era el penúltimo. Hace varios años que los humanos habían tenido una extraña evolución dotando a ciertos humanos con los dones, estos habían dado un uso rápido a estos, tomando el control de países enteros y pronto, los gobiernos sucumbieron a estos dejándoles tomar el poder sobre el mundo. Después y sin poder evitarlos dividieron a los humanos en dos, _Æsir_ que poseían los dones y _Vanir_ quienes continuaron siendo humanos comunes y comenzaron a ser degradados a esclavos sin derechos. Justo hace algunos años es que las rebeliones habían comenzado, queriendo conseguir derechos hacia los _Vanir_, que habían comenzado a descender en número drásticamente. Lo que no esperaban es que los rebeldes tuvieran victorias tan aplastantes en algunos países y en su ciudad, los políticos y militares rápidamente habían tomado cartas en el asunto para controlarles, teniendo gente como Nanoha para esa tarea.

Una risa saco a Fate de sus pensamientos quien parpadeo dos veces, notando que Hayate parecía analizarle, evito hacer un gesto de extrañeza y continuo mirándole como si se tratara de una serpiente, de pronto, sintió que la mujer de cabellera castaña era mucho más peligrosa que Nanoha por alguna razón, tal vez no en el mismo sentido y sin embargo le hacía sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. No sabía porque razón esa mirada le causa algo así pero seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que parecía ver mucho más alla de su estado fisco, casi como si comenzara a mirar a través de su mente. Fate dio media vuelta para no seguir mirándola y Hayate soltó una pequeña risa antes de caminar hacia Nanoha a quien le sonrió y coloco una mano sobre su hombro divertida.

-Dime Nanoha, ¿Es tu nueva amiga?- preguntó Hayate.

Nanoha sonrió con sorna y negó con la cabeza. Justo como esperaba Hayate la pelirroja hablo escueta y sin rodeos con la verdad. Quizá por el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose o porque Hayate jamás había mostrado particular interés por las extrañas fijaciones de Nanoha o sus formas de tratar con sus enemigos, pero para la pelirroja Hayate era la única persona con la que podía ser más abierta y no esperar un rechazo, en algún momento llegaba a pensar que la castaña compartía ciertos gustos con ella cuando algo le parecía interesante y ahora mismo Fate se había vuelto una persona interesante por llamar tan abiertamente la atención de Nanoha.

-¿Amiga?-exclamó Nanoha-. Nada de eso, es mi nueva adquisición-luego pareció indagar algo en su mente-. Supongo que para los ancianos de la junta eso no sería visto con buenos ojos ese… término. Así que digamos que es mi nueva asistente.

Fate ahogo el coraje y se limitó a sonreírle hipócritamente logrando que Hayate soltara una carcajada. Ese día sería interesante de seguro.

-Bueno Nanoha, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-pregunto Hayate.

-Quería que nos acompañaras a la mansión de los Dahlgrün- respondió Nanoha-. Al parecer hay una fuga de armamento.

Hayate bajo los hombros con desanimo ante la respuesta, después se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro exagerado. Había pensado que Nanoha le visitaría por algo mucho más interesante que negocios, aunque siendo dueña de una de las compañías asociadas a las Takamachi era común que tuviera que asistir a juntas. Nanoha era lista en ir personalmente por ella a sabiendas de que Hayate jamás asistiría por cuenta propia a algo tan aburrido como una junta y la castaña aplaudía las precauciones que tomaba.

-Si no hay remedio- habló cansada.

-No, así que date prisa y ve por tus cosas.

Fate alzó una ceja ante el extraño par. Minutos después acomodadas en la sala en la espera de Hayate, con un té caliente y una toalla que la rubia utilizo para secarse finalmente pudo dar rienda suelta a su enojo contra Nanoha, quien, ocupada en su tarea afanosa por limpiar sus manos con la servilleta apenas le prestó atención hacia que la joven de ojos borgoña comenzara a sentirse muy desesperada.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro-exclamó-. Yo no soy tu propiedad, solo tuve la desgracia de cruzarme contigo y maldigo cada segundo que paso en tu compañía, ¿entendido?

Nanoha miro las uñas de sus manos y sin interés alguno le respondió, logrando hacer que su enojo subiera un poco más, sobre todo cuando una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Pronto saldremos a ver a Victoria Dahlgrün, así que espero que te comportes- sus ojos se desviaron un segundo a mirarle-. Mi nueva adquisición. Debes saber de quién hablo, ya que de sus almacenes salieron las armas que tu novio muerto intento usar contra mí. Mas te valdría recordar el motivo por el cual estas aquí, viva.

Fate bajo la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas. Odiaba ser débil y depender de las personas, por no poder luchar había perdido lo único que consideraba suyo. No creía que las personas pudieran entender lo que era porque a veces ni siquiera ella lo entendía. Y ahí, indefensa frente a Nanoha sentía finalmente el peso de todo lo que debía de cargar aplastándola. No deseaba seguir viviendo así, porque tenía demasiado miedo.

-¿Por qué no vez que este gobierno está podrido?-preguntó-. No podemos seguir viviendo en una sociedad así cuando hay gente muriendo en laboratorios y en las calles de hambre. ¿No puedes ver que eso buscaba uniéndome a los rebeldes?

Caso contrario a la actitud de burla que esperaba de la pelirroja, en su lugar solo pudo ver la expresión contenida de la mujer, que le miro a los ojos con molestia y hastió.

-No puedo entenderlo-contesto Nanoha y a Fate le pareció que se encontraba muy molesta ante su pregunta-. No puedo entender esa debilidad.

Con cuidado tomo el plato de la taza de té de la mesa de madera, justo frente al sofá individual. Su mano izquierda tomo la cuchara y revolvió lentamente el líquido. Con un pequeño desliz por la superficie dejo la cuchara en el plato tomando luego la taza entre sus dedos y le dio un sorbo tranquila, casi sin inmutarse a pesar de que sus ojos continuaban mostrado un enojo que nunca antes había visto Fate en ellos.

-La supervivencia pertenece al más apto, los débiles siempre serán eliminados, así es la vida. Si tú estás aquí y ellos no es porque eres más fuerte, así de simple. Quien no puede pelear no merece vivir. Por eso mismo es que tu novio y tus amigos están muertos, este mundo no necesita más escoria…

Hayate entro justo en ese momento, donde Fate se levantaba de un brinco del sofá de la sala y lanzaba la taza de té hacia el otro extremo del salón, que Nanoha esquivo y terminó haciéndose trizas sobre la pared.

* * *

La castaña salió aliviada de la limosina, huyendo finalmente del ambiente tan tenso que envolvía a las otras dos féminas con las que compartía el asiento. Era increíble el odio que percibía de parte de Fate hacia Nanoha y la molestia que parecía sentir desde hace rato por parte de su amiga. Frente a ellos la entrada de la hermosa mansión de los Dahlgrün se alzaba, con hermosos jardines llenos de jacarandas a su alrededor le daban una visión parecida a la de un parque. Los ojos zafiro se desviaron hacia Fate divertidos mientras que Nanoha le ordenaba traer un maletín que Kurt le ofrecía y la rubia realizaba lo pedido con el ceño fruncido. Su convivencia sin duda era algo divertido de ver.

Entraron a la mansión, encontrándose de frente con un amplio corredor que continuaba hasta unas escaleras que conducían al jardín principal. Nanoha avanzó sin esperar que el mayordomo que les había abierto las dos enormes puertas de madera dijera algo y pronto las tres avanzaron por el pasillo unos metros y giraron a la izquierda internándose por otro pasillo aún más largo y con varias puertas alrededor. En la segunda a la izquierda Hayate se colocó de frente y la abrió, ignorando una advertencia de Nanoha por tocar primero, entrando en una enorme oficina de grandes ventanales y pisos blancos. Detrás de un enorme escritorio de vidrio se encontraron con la presencia de una joven en un hermoso vestido blanco que elevo la mirada hacia ellas, molesta por la interrupción. El hermoso cabello ondulado color claro y los ojos verde cobrizo captaron la atención de Fate antes de que con voz molesta esta hablara, provocándole una mueca.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques Hayate?- preguntó mientras su ceño se fruncía-¿Cuántas?

Victoria Dahlgrün desvió la vista de unos papeles que sostenía en sus manos solo para poder tener su atención completa en sus visitantes antes de que su mirada quedara quieta en Fate con sorpresa, no esperando realmente a la tercera presencia en su oficina. Justo el día que se encontraba más ocupada sentía que iba a reventar si Nanoha llegaba con malas noticias. El día de hoy no tenía tiempo para lidiar con más problemas, sobre todo cuando el abasto de armas nuevas se encontraba detenido por revisión policíaca.

-Fate, el portafolio-pidió Nanoha.

La rubia se acercó a ella y ofreció el objeto, el cual la pelirroja tomo en sus manos y con fuerza lo dejo caer en el escritorio de Victoria provocando un chasquido que hizo a la dueña del mueble soltar una maldición. Por lo menos el vidrio no había tronado por eso. La pelirroja abrió rápidamente el portafolio frente a Victoria y rebelo su contenido impaciente. El ceño de Victoria se frunció mientras tomaba el arma en sus manos con cautela, analizando el número de serie escondido en uno de los relieves de aquella tecnología.

-Antes de todo Victoria, creo que debes explicarnos ¿Cómo es que TUS armas terminaron en manos de la rebelión?-habló molesta Nanoha-. Espero sea buena.

Victoria rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca ante la amenaza en sus palabras, acostumbrada al trato brusco por parte de Nanoha. Miro hacia Hayate quien ya se había alejado hacia el sillón de su oficina y se dejaba caer sin mucho entusiasmo en este. De pronto sintió una punzada en su cabeza que predecía un agudo dolor de cabeza por la noche.

-Tuve una fuga de armas, pero es confidencial decirte algo más- confesó tranquila-. Mi personal ya se ha dado a la tarea de buscar los detalles. Además-señalo hacia a Fate-¿Es seguro hablar de esto frente a ella?

-No hay peligro, es mi nueva adquisición- respondió Nanoha como si nada.

Victoria entrecerró los ojos mientras que Fate fruncía el ceño pero ninguna dijo nada respecto a esa respuesta fuera de contexto. La conversación retomo pronto el tema principal.

-Espero que resuelvas rápidamente el problema Victoria o yo tendré que resolver el asunto con mis propias manos.

Nanoha cerró el portafolio y se lo devolvió a Fate sin mirarla, esperando a que Victoria continuara su explicación pero su sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro cuando su socia se colocó en pie, camino hacia su nueva asistente y estiro su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No he tenido el gusto de conocerte, soy Victoria Dahlgrün, un placer- se presentó y después le guiño un ojo.

Fate se quedó inmóvil un momento y alargo su mano libre para tomar la suya para darle un pequeño apretón que se esforzó en terminar rápido, sintiéndose algo perturbada ante la mirada que le dedicaba la joven. Con esa ya era la segunda vez ese día que gracias Nanoha conocía a una persona algo inquietante. Aunque Victoria le miraba de una manera diferente a Hayate.

-Fate Testarossa- se presentó cordial.

-Ohh, nunca había tenido el placer de conocer a la hija de los Testarossa-admitió Victoria alegre-. Es un gusto conocerte Fate.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Fate en ese momento, mientras que a su lado Nanoha entrecerraba los ojos con desagrado. A unos metros Hayate presenciaba la escena divertida. Gracias a Fate parecía que la vida aburrida se volvería un poco más interesante.


	3. Elecciones

**CeeLes: **Otro capítulo de esta historia, la cual se esta haciendo muy interesante de escribir y pensar, saliendo bien. Me han gustado mucho los personajes que se han incluido y que tomaran importancia, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Un agradecimiento como siempre a los que leen, agregan a favoritos y a los que comentan también: **Vnat07, michelle123, Stephy, Wyll, Kuroi, Nutella, gene-san, Hinata-sama, Glare-N, Darkvil, NatsukiKazanari y Misticgwen.**

Disfruten el nuevo capítulo y no olviden comentar que les pareció, les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

_Disclaimer: MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES._

* * *

Fate parpadeó cuando Victoria le miró con una sonrisa coqueta y sin recato, mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras que Nanoha miraba hacia ellas, comenzando a desesperarse. La junta no estaba saliendo como planeaba entre los coqueteos de la rubia y la falta de interés de Hayate, a quien no había logrado quitar del sofá de la oficina. Rodo los ojos cuando por segunda vez su socia de cabello rubio le guiño el ojo a Fate haciendo que la joven se descolocara. A sus veintiséis años Nanoha no comprendía el tipo de interacción que mujeres como Victoria tenían al buscar una pareja, de hecho nunca había entendido el tipo de necesidad emocional o física de una persona hacia otra, lo sentía demasiado innatural a ella. Al ver que un sonrojo creía en las mejillas de su nueva asistente personal luego de que Victoria tomara su mano supo que era hora de ponerle freno a la interacción antes de que su molestia creciera y con un solo movimiento abandono la silla donde se encontraba sentada para mirar hacia su socia con molestia y amenaza en sus facciones.

-Basta de hacer tonterías Victoria- exclamó Nanoha-. Sabes que odio que no me presten la atención necesaria.

-Pero Hayate lleva más de media hora hojeando un libro- argumentó Victoria-¿Por qué no le dices eso a ella?

La mirada borgoña se desvió a la castaña, quien se encontraba acostada sobre el sofá con la cabeza metida en un libro y a pesar de estarlo leyendo soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario.

-Ella no está tocando _mi _propiedad- exclamó Nanoha.

Fate alejó rápidamente su mano de Victoria, intentando no quedar envuelta en ese regaño y la rubia frente a ella continúo sonriendo. Hayate prestó atención divertida por lo que acontecía, todo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece- continuó Nanoha-. La llenas de una suciedad innecesaria y bastante tiene ya con la que carga por si misma.

Los ojos borgoña giraron fastidiados al escuchar que de igual forma la más ofendida continuaba siendo ella y Fate se sorprendió de notar que la empresaria rubia continuara prestándole más atención a su persona porque al parecer las dos socias de Nanoha eran las únicas personas que contaban con el valor suficiente-o la locura- para retarle de alguna manera. Era algo asombroso considerando que Nanoha solo tenía que mirar con intensidad para que sus hombres acataran cualquier orden sin rechistar.

-Es muy maleducada Nanoha, ¿Verdad?-le habló Victoria.

-Victoria, te dije que me prestes atención- Nanoha subió su tono de voz, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Hayate soltó una carcajada antes de la mirada azul violáceo se posara sobre ella y le obligara a guardar silencio al menos que deseara algo más que un regaño. Victoria sonrió divertida y después se levantó del lugar que ocupaba en la mesa de juntas para volver a su escritorio con Nanoha siguiendo sus movimientos atentamente. La pelirroja camino al escritorio tomando el portafolio que había dejado sobre este para dárselo a Fate bruscamente. Victoria tomo el arma que continuaba sobre el mueble, ofreciéndoselo pero la pelirroja ignoro aquello, concentrándose mucho más en ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Victoria suspiro y dejo el arma sobre sus documentos lentamente.

-Como ya dije Nanoha, mis hombres están investigando y dentro de poco encontraran al traidor así que deja de preocuparte- pidió y su mirada regreso al papeleo-. Por favor deja de estresarte por eso o te saldrán arrugas.

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos molesta y Fate no pudo evitar sonreír. Hayate volvió a soltar una carcajada que fue interrumpida por el sonido cantarín de su comunicador en forma de cruz y soltando un murmullo fastidiado ordeno abrir la llamada. La imagen de una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos rojos amables miraron hacia la castaña algo molestos.

-Hayate- exclamó-. Se supone que tienes una cita en menos de media hora con la representante de la santa iglesia para el evento de subasta.

La nombrada que había mantenido una expresión de fastidio en su rostro pareció recordar un detalle que hizo que su cara se iluminara. Se levantó del sofá y corrió por la habitación para dejar el libro que había tomado del estante de Victoria y sus dos amigas se miraron entre si al no entender porque simplemente la joven no usaba su don telequinetico como siempre.

-Reinforce ven por mí a la mansión Dahlgrün- pidió.

La mujer de la pantalla soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy abajo Hayate.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa y cortó la comunicación. Su mirada fue hacia Nanoha y Victoria sonriéndoles con alegría antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Aunque adoro estas reuniones chicas ya debo irme- expresó alegre-. Espero verlas pronto, las quiero.

-Hayate no hemos terminado- exclamó Nanoha.

-Por cierto- sus ojos se desviaron hacia Fate-. Fue un placer conocerte Fate, espero verte pronto.

-Hayate…- pronunció Nanoha, sintiendo la molestia crecer al ser ignorada.

La castaña abrió la puerta saliendo por esta antes de cerrarla, huyendo vilmente de la pelirroja quien tuvo que tomar aire profundamente para evitar decir alguna maldición. Chasqueo sus dientes y uno de sus pies impaciente golpeo repetidamente el suelo en un tic nervioso que Fate reconoció. Las tres mujeres permanecieron en silencio mientras que escuchaban las rejas de la mansión abrirse y una limusina partir antes de que todo volviera a un silencio algo incómodo. Nanoha volvió a sacar su reloj de bolsillo y revisó la hora nuevamente.

-Bueno- rompió el silencio y guardo el reloj-. Creo que debo partir también Victoria ya que hay otros asuntos que resolver.

-Muy bien-sonrió-. Espero volver a reunirnos pronto para hablar de negocios algo más placenteros, además debo recordarte que también debes asistir a la subasta, tu compañía dono muchas obras.

Nanoha formo una mueca en los labios y elevó la mirada que había estado fija en su abrigo negro.

-Es cierto. Muy bien, te veré ahí- habló tranquila.

-Mi compañía ya se encargó del papeleo, así que recuerda dar tu firma solamente- termino Victoria.

-Muchas gracias entonces- Nanoha le miro un segundo en silencio-. No olvides que si no resuelves rápidamente la fuga de armas y los rebeldes vuelven a conseguirlas no seré la única persona con la que tengas problemas. Esta vez no informe a las autoridades Victoria, así que haz tu parte para no crearnos problemas a las dos.

-Entiendo.

Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta con sus tacones resonaron contra el piso y Fate la siguió de cerca abriéndola la puerta para que saliera y por última vez giro sus ojos hacia Victoria. La rubia de ojos verde cobrizo sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano volviendo a giñarle el ojo. La joven de ojos borgoña dio media vuelta para finalmente abandono la habitación bastante incomoda cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_**Capítulo tercero- Elecciones.**_

Cuando Victoria escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse sus hombros se relajaron y suspiro sintiéndose aliviada de encontrarse sola de nuevo, a pesar de que no fuera la única razón. Le incomodaba bastante estar cerca de Nanoha cuando se encontraba molesta a pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose o tal vez esa era la razón por la cual le incomodaba, ya que la pelirroja contaba con un mal hábito para reclamar y amenazarle, incluso cuando esto no tuviera el efecto deseado en ella o en alguna otra persona que lo hiciera, como en el caso de Fate Testarossa. Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la forma en que ambas se miraban antes de salir de su oficina, seguramente esa era la razón de la diversión que portaba ese día Hayate en el rostro, algo que por cierto era difícil de ver. Tal vez la aburrida castaña había encontrado otro pasatiempo aparte de molestar a Nanoha o a ella misma con sus bromas pesadas. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento al arma dejada en su escritorio por Nanoha y la diversión en su rostro se esfumo, siendo suplantada por una preocupación atenuante que le había mantenido despierta parte de la madrugada.

Victoria sintió un alivio infinito al momento de saber que Nanoha no sabía realmente nada importante acerca de su fuga de armas porque eso le traería un problema muy grande y no deseaba perder la amistad que mantenía con sus socias por tener que defender sus intereses, los cuales incluían a una persona que trabajaba para ella. Con cuidado tomo el pequeño cristal que se encontraba en su mesa bajo sus papeles y deslizo uno de sus delicados dedos por la superficie para activarlo. Este emitió parpadeos antes de mostrar frente a ella la proyección de una fotografía que había mandado su jefe de seguridad. En esta se podía apreciar claramente la imagen de una joven de ojos y cabello rosa cobrizo, quien desactivaba la alarma de uno de sus almacenes de armas. La rubia cerró la imagen al deslizar de nuevo su dedo y se levando de su asiento molesta. Había tenido que mover rápidamente a todos sus contactos, pagar al jefe de seguridad para mantenerlo callado y desaparecer el video y toda la evidencia que delatara la presencia de su asistente personal abriendo su almacén para entregar armas al grupo rebelde. Victoria había gritado de coraje al ver el video donde Harry Tribeca les ayudaba a salir de sus empresas sin ser vistos, sintiendo que se había burlado de ella. Evito arrugar la frente cuando tomo entre sus manos el cristal y lo apretó, pronunciando el nombre que por el momento le causaba tantos problemas, tomando aire y aclarando su garganta más de dos veces al sentir extrañamente un atisbo de nervios detrás del enojo que perturbaba su mente.

-Tribeca ven a mi oficina por favor.

Dejo de apretar su comunicador y lo coloco en su escritorio, luego se dedicó a acomodar y revisar sus papeles sobre el escritorio que ya había revisado. Victoria dejo los papeles al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo algo innecesario, sintiendo los nervios crecer a cada segundo que esperaba tocaran a su puerta. En menos de cinco minutos, que para Victoria le parecieron eternos finalmente dos toques anunciaron la llegada de su asistente personal y antes de hablar la rubia oculto el arma tras un papel apresurada.

-Adelante- habló con una voz de seriedad bastante forzada.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejando entrar a una joven que vestía tacones, falda negra y su camisa era adornada por un hermoso moño negro en su cuello que se encontraba algo desacomodado. Harry Tribeca le miro directamente a los ojos, con una mirada tan profunda que desconcertaba a Victoria cada vez que la veía y le hacía un extraño revoloteo en el estómago que suponía era la incomodidad. La joven de mirada rosa cobrizo cerró la puerta y camino hasta quedar frente al escritorio donde permaneció de pie dedicándole una mirada seria, casi intentando competir con la de Victoria. Muchas veces ante ese tipo de miradas la rubia llegaba a preguntarse si en realidad ella era una jefa para su mejor amiga. A pesar de los años que llevaban conociéndose algunas veces, como en aquella, Victoria no lograba comprender porque actuaba de cierta forma o porque siempre quería retarla.

-Esta vez llegaste muy lejos Tribeca- habló fuerte y claro.

Tribeca continúo en silencio, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro o en su postura que continuaba relajada a pesar de todo. Victoria se colocó de pie entonces y rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar a un lado de su amiga, quien ni siquiera se giró a mirarle a los ojos y logrando que el enojo aumentara un poco más. Victoria se acercó a su escritorio y alejo el papel para rebelar el arma, logrando finalmente que Tribeca alzara las cejas pero a pesar de todo continúo en la misma posición si decir una palabra, desesperando mucho más a su amiga.

-Si he dejado que hagas lo que desearas hasta este momento es porque aprecio nuestra amistad lo suficiente para no ponerte un límite, porque confió en ti y sin embargo- hizo una pausa cuando los ojos de Tribeca volvieron a mirarle, haciéndole perder el hilo-. No puedo permitir que por tu culpa la compañía se vea envuelta en especulaciones donde se dude de su lealtad.

Cuando nuevamente no obtuvo una respuesta Victoria jalo a Tribeca de su brazo derecho y le obligo a mirarle, finalmente la mirada verde cobrizo se entrelazo con el rosa cobrizo envolviéndoles a ambas con la conocida familiaridad que compartían en ese lazo pero justo entonces el rostro de Tribeca reflejo el cansancio que ocultaba siempre ante un maquillaje perfecto.

-La compañía…ya veo- susurró Tribeca antes de morderse los labios.

Victoria soltó su brazo.

-Nanoha ha venido a gritarme a mi oficina sobre las armas- exclamó-. Viene a mi oficina a amenazarme sobre las armas que tú robaste del almacén. ¡De mi almacén!

Tribeca continuo mirándola en silencio, sin mostrar en su rostro los sentimientos que pasaban por su mente y en su lugar, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, desesperando a Victoria.

-Si no fueras mi amiga ya estarías en las manos de la policía- expresó molesta-. No puedo creer que me hicieras esto Harry.

De pronto una mirada furiosa inundó los ojos de Tribeca. La joven tomo el arma del escritorio y la desmantelo sin esfuerzo, dejándolas con brusquedad en las manos de Victoria y esta frunció el ceño, dejándolas caer al suelo. El sonido resonó un segundo por la oficina antes de que fuera opacada por la voz furiosa de la asistente.

-¡Pues hazlo!- exclamó - A estas alturas no me importa nuestra amistad, ni lo que tengas que decir sobre mí. Si tanto te importa tu compañía y almacenes puedes hacer lo quieras.

-No seas idiota Tribeca- respondió Victoria igual de furiosa-. Piensa bien lo que haces antes de que nos metas en problemas. ¿Sabes lo que pasara cuando se enteren que eres un rebelde?

-¡No me importa!

La habitación quedo en silencio después de esto. Lentamente el enojo que mostraba la joven de ojos rosa cobrizo fue descendiendo mientras su mirada se tornaba dolorosa y distante. Victoria sintió que algo entristecía con ella y a pesar de desear correr a abrazarle permaneció firmemente en su lugar cruzándose de brazos. Ella era su jefa y necesitaba que entendiera que no le podía permitirle comportarse de una forma en que ponía en peligro todo lo que había trabajado en su vida.

-Ya no importa- hablo suavemente Tribeca-. Delátame si quieres Victoria, puedes decirlo y hacer que me maten. En verdad ya no me importa…

Victoria sintió que el aire se helaba de pronto ante el tono tan dolido con el que su mejor amiga hablaba, extraño porque siempre era cálido estar alrededor de Tribeca debido a su don de fuego. Ellas siempre habían sido un contrario en ese sentido, fuego y agua, siempre extinguiendo al contrario, algo que le parecía irónico, porque en realidad para ella Tribeca solo hacía que tuviera más energía para seguir adelante en un día agotador de trabajo. Como su asistente ella siempre procuraba que se sintiera a gusto, arreglaba su escritorio, le llevaba café, acomodaba sus juntas y recibía a la gente que Victoria odiaba recibir. Desde siempre le había cuidado.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó nerviosa.

Tribeca dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina muy lentamente, sin decir algo más y cerró la puerta de espaldas a pesar de no pedir permiso para continuar con su trabajo y dejando sola a Victoria, confundida y enojada. Casi sintiéndose culpable de haberle reclamado lo que decía a pesar de que la culpable hubiese sido Tribeca. Con el dolor de cabeza iniciando a molestarle, decaída y frustrada Victoria camino hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer preguntándose qué era lo que intentaba decir su mejor amiga con esto.

Recordó con diversión la vez que Tribeca y ella habían destruido la cocina de la mansión intentando preparar un postre y al final le habían echado la culpa a la cocinera. Claro que los padres de Victoria les habían castigado pero por toda la diversión y compañía había valido la pena. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar cómo había terminado el cabello de su mejor amiga ese día y que habían tardado horas en limpiar entre risas y reclamos. Desde siempre ella y Tribeca habían sido inseparables; eran amigas y confidentes, siempre se cubrían sus travesuras cuando eran niñas y ahora que trabajaba con ella la joven de ojos rosa cobrizo siempre le apoyaba en todo por lo menos antes era así. Hasta ese momento comenzó a notar que se había alejado lentamente de Tribeca, por alguna u otra razón nunca podía verla, ya fuera el trabajo o por el tiempo que pasaba con su hermanastra Vivio. A partir de los quince años su relación había estado cambiando lentamente; en esa época se ocupaba en actividades deportivas, clubes, los estudios y Vivio, mientras cada año su tiempo con Tribeca iba descendiendo incluso a pesar de que vivieran en los territorios de la mansión de sus padres. Hace mucho que no hablaba con ella más que de negocios y ni siquiera sabía hasta ese día que su mejor había estado ayudando a la rebelión. Se entristeció al notar que ya no conocía tanto a su mejor amiga y que de cierta manera se había estado olvidando de ella, así que sabía que pronto tendrían que volver a hablar para arreglar eso.

En otra parte del despacho Tribeca se dedicaba a trascribir datos en la computadora de su escritorio, en silencio ignoraba a los sirvientes que pasaban de vez en cuando y mantenía su atención solamente al sonido del teclado ante cada golpeteo de sus dedos, intentando mantenerse firme. A pesar de saber que ese enfrentamiento ocurriría tarde o temprano aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Victoria. Cerró los ojos y dejo de mover sus manos para cruzar sus brazos y esconder el rostro entre estos, deseando desaparecer. El ver a Victoria siempre causaba estragos en su cuerpo y mente, y sobre todo cuando ella le tocaba todo se venía abajo. Alejo lentamente su rostro revelando sus ojos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo por un momento, evaporando el sudor creado por sus nervios mientras podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón golpetear en sus oídos casi mareándola. Esa parte de amar a Victoria la odiaba, porque por más esfuerzo que hiciera ante sus sentimientos no podía dejar de querer cada día más a su jefa. Desde los diez años había notado que amaba a la heredera rubia y por mucho tiempo se había resistido a ellos, con fuerza, recordándose que su lugar era como empleada y no a su lado porque a pesar de ser amigas sabía que su estatus social era muy diferente al de Victoria y porque ciertamente, jamás sería correspondida. La joven de la que estaba enamorada amaba a otra persona muy diferente a ella, alguien que cada cierto tiempo le recordaba de una manera u otra cual era el lugar que le correspondía. Vivio Dahlgrün, la hermanastra de Victoria desde los quince años era la persona por la cual el corazón de esta se aceleraba y no el suyo. Ella siempre lo había sabido; podía verlo cada día, el cómo los ojos de victoria brillaban al recordar a Vivio, cuando hablaba solamente de ella o cuando le abandonaba en el trabajo para ir a verla.

Los ojos de Tribeca se apagaron y sus manos fueron lentamente hacia los útiles en su escritorio, tomando el cutter entre estos y sacó la navaja poco a poco observando su filo. Cuidando que nadie pasara cerca la joven acerco el filo a su brazo derecho y corto lentamente la piel, evitando que fuera muy profunda para impedir que la sangre manchara algún lugar. Una simple gota del líquido abandono la herida y viajo lentamente por la piel antes de secarse. De pronto el dolor que sentía en su pecho no fue tan fuerte, de pronto los latidos de su corazón no se escucharon. Tribeca acomodo su falda negra, el moño en su cuello y su camisa blanca antes de devolver el cutter a su lugar y regresar a transcribir datos, como si nada pasara. Así era mejor, pensó, que Victoria jamás supiera lo que sentía por ella ya que por lo menos, podía verla un momento de su día. Aunque prefería que fuera de lejos para no correr el riesgo de que su corazón volviera a palpitar con dolor.

* * *

La puerta de la limusina se abrió y Hayate salió de un brinco haciendo de su mayordomo- chofer personal Reinforce suspirara por segunda vez desde que la había recogido. La castaña no podía evitar dar a conocer la emoción que sentía al poder pisar nuevamente la sede de la iglesia y no precisamente por sus obras, la arquitectura o su enorme biblioteca sino porque la novicia que le recibiría era Carim Gracia, la joven mujer de ojos azul rey, cabello rubio y sonrisa encantadora que contaba con el don de poner de buen humor a cualquier persona con la que mantuviera una conversación.

Claro que esa no era la razón por la cual tenía toda la atención de Hayate Yagami y Reinforce apostaba que aquel interés de su jefa se desviaba mucho a la increíble figura que ocultaba la novicia bajo sus ropas.

-Rein espérame aquí-ordenó Hayate.

La mayordomo casi le agradeció en un grito pero prefirió sonreírle y dedicarle una reverencia para evitar meterse en un lío. La última ocasión que había acompañado a la castaña a hacer negocios había terminado con una bala en una pierna y con una demanda de acoso a su nombre a pesar de ni siquiera había tocado a la hija del duque de _Erous_. Normalmente la vida con Hayate traía ese tipo de sorpresas debido a que la multimillonaria empresaria siempre buscaba dejar de estar aburrida de alguna forma u otra, sin importarle las consecuencias de eso. Reinforce temía que las cosas con su nuevo interés hacia Carim Gracia terminarían mal y no podía arriesgarse de que ella fuera la que terminara herida en algún hospital.

Hayate arreglo su falda blanca mientras atravesaba el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Carim. A pesar de solo haber estado dos veces en los enormes terrenos de la sede ya sabía de memoria la mayoría de los caminos y podía decir quién era cada persona con solo ver su ropa y sus rostros. Hayate era una de las personas que la gente clasificaría como poseedora de memoria fotográfica a primera instancia ya que al conocerla se darían cuenta de que su intuición pero la atención que prestaba a las cosas era en realidad lo que le hacía saber y recordar con tanto detalle todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor o lo qué eran las personas. Desde una edad muy temprana Hayate había usado sus dones para hacer de la empresa bajo su nombre una de las más grandes y novedosas sobre todo en el campo de la medicina y había logrado que los trabajadores a su servicio fueran también genios en su propia área, lo cual le había tomado unos años ya que Hayate había buscado a cada uno de ellos patrocinando el estudio y los proyectos o concursos de todas las áreas de investigación. Así como también había hecho sociedad con las empresas más poderosas del mundo como por ejemplo Victoria Dahlgrün y Nanoha Takamachi con las que había forjado una amistad algo extraña según la gente de la alta sociedad.

Con una última vuelta a la derecha Hayate se encontró junto a la puerta de la oficina con el nombre de Carim Gracia tipografiado en letras doradas sobre la madera de caoba. La castaña respiro profundamente y acomodo su cabello antes de tocar, sabiendo el gusto de la rubia por la amabilidad y la educación que siempre mostraba ella misma hacia los demás. A su mente acudió la imagen de Nanoha también, la cual le había dejado afuera de su propia oficina solo para obligarle a tocar la puerta en su presencia. Hayate había pasado más de tres horas discutiendo con la pelirroja a través de la puerta y había pensado de romperla para entrar pero conociendo a su socia era mejor hacer lo que deseaba antes de meterse en más problemas, no quería volver a recibir un golpe en su cabeza por romper una puerta a pesar de que esta le pertenecía. A veces se preguntaba como teniendo el don de la telequinesis continuaba teniendo problemas a la hora de enfrentarse a Nanoha.

-Adelante por favor- pidió una voz amable tras la puerta.

Hayate abrió la puerta y sus ojos se toparon contra los de Carim quien le miraba con una sonrisa amable iluminando su rostro. Ambas permanecieron con la mirada entrelazada por unos momentos hasta que la rubia se obligó a desviar la mirada y cerrar la puerta, ya que la castaña parecía no tener intenciones de moverse. Carim camino a la izquierda y señalo con una mano la sala a un lado del escritorio.

-Buenos días Hayate, por favor toma asiento- pidió.

-Buenos días Carim. Muchas gracias.

Hayate camino lentamente hacia el sofá de dos plazas color beige y se sentó lentamente, acomodando su falta y cruzando sus piernas ante la atenta mirada de la rubia. Los ojos azul rey intentaron no ver más allá de las pantorrillas de la castaña y se obligo a caminar y sentarse frente a ella tan tranquila como le era posible a pesar de que sus nervios al estar junto a ella le quisieran traicionar. Por más que había pedido a todos los dioses que conocía para no tener que verla de nuevo había terminado siendo la encargada de la subasta de la iglesia para recaudar fondos para los niños del orfanato de la ciudad.

-Bueno Hayate, primero debo agradecerle por parte de toda la iglesia por su donación y su patrocinio para conseguir las obras para la subasta.

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto Carim- respondió formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

La rubia se contuvo de recriminarle la provocación hecha a propósito por la castaña y se limitó a continuar sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos, intentando poner alguna barrera entre ella y la empresaria además de la mesa. No entendía la razón de porque la joven de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros había causado desde la primera vez que le había visto un pensamiento… impuro.

Solo habían tenido otros cuatro encuentros y para Carim cada uno de ellos era su infierno personal, uno que creía que su dios le había impuesto para probarse a ella misma que era lo suficientemente fuerte para dar su alma y vida hacia la iglesia. La rubia novicia maldecía con fuerza una y otra vez el día en que había conocido a Hayate ya que era la única persona que hacía que su cuerpo deseara tocarle, algo que jamás había experimentado a sus veintiún años de vida y que había esperado siguiera así. Además de todo lo que sentía era hacia una mujer, un pecado mucho más grave que sentirlo hacia un hombre según la religión, claramente eso era un castigo divino por no haber cumplido todas sus horas de meditación silenciosa, sin hablar ni siquiera una vez pero no era su culpa, era realmente agotador no hablar con alguien durante tres años y no había podido evitar hablar con el perro, Fate y con ella misma a escondidas. Sintió una gota de sudor en su frente y decidió terminar con su martirio rápidamente ya que lo más traumático de todo el asunto era que su interés por Hayate parecía ser correspondido por esta. La castaña le había enviado incluso un hermoso regalo que Carim había tenido que ir a devolver personalmente a su mansión dejándolo a su mayordomo.

-Muy bien-. Su dedo se deslizo por su comunicador, un cilindro trasparente que emitió un parpadeo antes de mostrar una presentación de imágenes- Como puedes ver las obras de óleo y esculturas ya han sido transportadas al museo de la sede y solo falta que lleguen las obras y murales que supongo será por la mañana. El evento se realizara por la noche a pedido de los otros patrocinadores y esperamos que se prolongue hasta la madrugada ya que luego de la subasta seguirá el evento de danza…

-Eres muy linda.

-Gracias. El evento consta de dos piezas de…

La rubia arrugo la frente una vez que analizo lo dicho y guardo silencio mientras suplicaba que su rostro no se sonrojara. Cuando sintió el calorcito en sus mejillas casi quiso maldecir pero era mejor no tener otro pecadito sumado a la lista porque con la joven era suficiente. La mirada seductora de Hayate comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y Carim se revolvió incomoda, sintiéndose desnuda a pesar de traer puesto todo su túnica de novicia color azul. La castaña se movió rápidamente de lugar y se sentó a su lado evitando reír ante el intento de Carim por mantenerse alejada de ella recorriendo su cuerpo al otro extremo del sillón casi subiéndose al respaldo de manos.

-Alguien como tú debería de poder…- sus ojos volvieron a recorrerla con lujuria-… vestirse mejor.

Carim se levantó enseguida de mueble y camino hacia su escritorio para volver a poner distancia entre ellas, revolvió los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio buscando los correspondientes a la subasta con los dedos temblando y soltó una exclamación al sentir la mano de Hayate sobre su hombro. La castaña soltó una pequeña risa por el susto y Carim alejo su mano de su hombro con molesta girándose para quedar frente a frente.

-¡Por favor no haga eso!-exclamó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó divertida Hayate.

Carim evito hacer una mueca tonta ante la sonrisa tan encantadora de la empresaria.

-No me toque- pidió.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hayate.

Una sonrisa se formó en los ojos de Carim mientras elevaba una ceja. La novicia cruzó los brazos mientras se alejaba solamente dos pasos de ella y volvía hablar con la calma que había mantenido todo el tiempo a pesar de todo.

-No juegues conmigo Hayate-pidió entrecerrando los ojos.

A pesar de saber la respuesta que le acababa de dar con anterioridad, Hayate no pudo evitar iniciar el juego, realmente le parecía interesante todo lo que se esforzaba la novicia para no sucumbir a su deseo y eso era algo que esta aplaudía, ya que la mayoría de las personas dejaban a su cuerpo guiar la mayoría de sus acciones. Ella lo había visto muchas veces en libros y en personas con las que se había cruzado en algún momento. Carim era una persona interesante y divertida para ella que le atraía demasiado no solo físicamente, sino porque desde el principio había sido una de las pocas personas a las que no podía engañar fácilmente y lo venía comprobando desde su primer encuentro. Su mirada viajo intencionalmente hasta toparse con los ojos azul rey y los examino detenidamente mientras sentía un revoloteo agresivo en su estómago. Nunca había creído que una mirada pudiera dejarla sin aliento hasta que conoció a Carim y eso era lo más extraño de todo. Desde que tenía siete años había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el mundo, bastantes, pero el misterio del amor siempre había sido eso para ella hasta tacharlo como otra cosa inexistente, parecido a Santa Claus o algún tipo de ideal humano que buscaban las personas para tener la anhelada felicidad y aunque continuaba siendo un misterio creía haber encontrado algo que muy parecido al amor.

No quería decir que el amor existía porque aún no tenía una justificación para decirlo pero por lo menos ahora comprendía lo que significaba la frase de sentir que el corazón explotaba por alguien y las famosas mariposas en el estómago.

-Si es todo lo que necesitas Hayate, tengo otras actividades pendientes- Carim desvió la mirada-. Si tienes alguna duda puedes pasar con Schach para que las aclare.

Hayate hizo una mueca al pensar en la madre superiora y decidió poner finalmente en marcha el plan de acción para poder saber mucho más acerca del "amor" y saber si Carim Gracia- que siempre estaba nerviosa en su presencia- sentía lo mismo que ella. Claro que a sus ojos era más que obvio que le atraía pero la castaña buscaba un sentimiento mutuo que no tenía que ver demasiado con la atracción física. Suavemente se acercó a ella para evitar que sospechara su siguiente movimiento y tomo su mano con lentitud para evitar que se alejara aunque Carim dio un saltito a pesar de todo, sin rechazar el gesto.

-¿Ya quieres irte?-preguntó en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos nuevamente.

Carim sintió su corazón acelerarse y rezo mentalmente para conseguir algo de autocontrol y así rechazar a la empresaria pero ante la mirada zafiro sus palabras parecían desaparecer de su boca. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia los labios frente a ella y mordió los suyos propios, temiendo lo peor al sentir una tentación casi incontrolable de probarlos.

-¿Quieres besarme…Carim?-pregunto nuevamente.

Al no haber escuchado con atención la mente de Carim retrocedió a la pregunta anterior y asistió rápidamente con la cabeza, deseando huir del lugar y en su lugar la sonrisa de Hayate acercándose a sus labios fue lo que obtuvo. Sus bocas hicieron contacto estremeciendo a ambas mujeres mientras que la rubia abría con fuerza los parpados, bastante sorprendida no solo porque se trataba de su primer beso, sino porque era la sensación más increíble que había sentido en toda su vida. La suavidad indescriptible de estos sobre los suyos moviéndose placenteramente, acariciándole con delicadeza, estremeciéndole. Su mirada observo la cara y rasgos tiernos en el rostro de Hayate de una piel blanca que le invitaba a tocarla. Carim se alejó de ella de golpe y cubrió su boca, con las orejas sonrojadas.

La castaña sonrió, todavía sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse. Alrededor de ambas mujeres varios objetos levitaban lejos del suelo, moviéndose por su don de telequinesis. Hayate aclaro su garganta y agito una mano para devolverlos a su lugar mientras la novicia observaba, todavía intentando controlar su respiración y sus latidos. Su ceño se frunció y retrocedió un paso lejos de Hayate antes de finalmente revelar su boca para poder hablarle con un tono enfadado y un poco ansioso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó- ¡Alguien pudo haberlo visto y me hubieras metido en muchos problemas!

-Dijiste que si cuando te pregunte que si querías besarme-Carim abrió la boca para defenderse pero Hayate continuó-. Además no tienes vocación de monja.

Carim se sintió humillada con ese comentario y una sonrisa llena de engaño se formó en los labios de Hayate.

-Una monja jamás me miraría como lo haces tú- explicó divertida.

La mano de Carim se elevó para cachetearle pero contuvo el golpe mientras sentía la ira y la vergüenza subir a su rostro en un nuevo tono de rojo, uno que fue secundado por el sonrojo de Hayate ante la nueva cercanía. La rubia se apartó rápidamente de ella.

-No, tampoco eso es digno de una monja- habló Hayate.

-¡Novicia!- deletreó Carim buscando defenderse-. No soy monja aún.

-Pues claro, eso lo explica todo- contestó Hayate.

Sin esperar Hayate volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla de nuevo mientras entrelazaba sus cuerpos con un abrazo sin recatos, tocando todo el cuerpo de Carim mientras que esta intentaba no ceder ante las caricias y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pidiendo a sus dioses por el coraje que le hacía falta. Cuando la mano de la castaña comenzó a subir su túnica hasta su muslo fue el momento en el que la rubia logro apartarla y la cacheteo, sintiéndose mareada ante todo lo que ocurría. El golpe hizo que los objetos elevados nuevamente por el don de Hayate cayeran al suelo de golpe, solo para ser arrojados a la izquierda por el de la rubia, que había logrado absorber inconscientemente el don de la castaña. El don de la absorción al ser el más raro siempre traía efectos extraños al poseedor, que muchas veces no podía controlar los otros dones que robaba.

-Aburrido, Aburrido, Aburrido-repitió Hayate varias veces- ¿Podrías hacerlo más interesante?

El rostro de Carim se frunció de nuevo.

-Yo no soy tu diversión- exclamó.

Hayate formo una mueca con los labios y bajo la mirada al suelo, soltando un suspiro e intrigando a Carim.

-Claro que no eres mi diversión. Eso es un lujo que los dioses no me permiten al parecer.

El corazón de la novicia volvió a dispararse y estiro su mano hacia la castaña al notar la tristeza que de pronto se había formado en su rostro, como si contuviera algún otro sentimiento con esto. La mirada zafiro no volvió a cruzarse con la suya y Hayate camino hasta la puerta tomando la manija y dándole la espalda, todo en silencio y lentamente, como si se tratara de alguien muy diferente a la persona que había llegado.

-Puedes pasar mañana a mi casa por el cheque, mi secretaria lo tendrá listo a primera hora.

Con esto abandono el lugar, dejando sola a Carim quien continuaba con el brazo alzado hacia ella, con pena. A pesar de que sabía era lo correcto realmente le dolía aquella mirada en los ojos zafiros de la castaña. El resto del día no fue bastante diferente y cada vez que la imagen de la empresaria regresaba a su mente Carim se preguntaba porque no podía respirar al pensarle.

Mientras Hayate caminaba de regreso a la limusina, una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios, sabiendo que todo iba de acuerdo a lo previsto a pesar de todo y las acciones de Carim parecían decirle que no estaba equivocada en sentir que le quería o por lo menos eso le decía su corazón agitado. Su mano fue hacia su pecho, sintiéndolo y cerró los ojos perdida en ese nuevo sentimiento que nublaba su mente por momentos.

-Al parecer no sirve solo para bombear sangre- susurró.

* * *

El territorio Takamachi era demasiado grande para recorrerlo entero a pie en un día. La mansión era la punta del iceberg en un enorme terreno en donde no solo se encontraba una hacienda sino gran parte de un bosque donde te podías perder y un lago que conectaba hacia una propiedad y después hacia un faro, desapareciendo finalmente en el basto océano por donde la luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Fate había entrado a este solo una ocasión anterior y solamente había podido apreciar la entrada y la sala de la casa por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando la pelirroja le guió por la mansión hasta otra sala bastante alejada, de grandes ventanales y paredes pintadas con colores cálidos y secos con la finalidad de disfrutar una fría tarde de invierno como lo era esa. La chimenea se encontraba apagada pero Fate agradeció gratamente el que la puerta y los ventanales se encontraran cerrados para evitar que el frío se colara. Su uniforme negro era de una tela fina pero ligera por lo que no cubría su cuerpo del frío a pesar de cargar encima un abrigo. La falda negra le llegaba a las rodillas, con una corbata, camisa blanca y zapatos abiertos no era fácil mantenerse caliente y Fate no entendía como Nanoha parecía estar muy cómoda solo portando aquello.

Los ojos azul violáceo miraron por el ventanal hacia el bosque y la hermosa tarde sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala con elegancia, acomodando su falda con cuidado. La pelirroja movió una mano y uno de los guardias que les habían seguido desde la entrada se retiró rápidamente en busca de un sirviente que pudiera atender los deseos de la empresaria. Fate dejo un maletín que le había entregado un guardia a la entrada justo sobre el sofá y tomo asiento a un lado, suspirando ante el día que había tenido que pasar acompañando a su nueva jefa a juntas y archivando papeles. Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble y cerró los ojos sintiendo el cansancio comenzar a vencerle, por lo menos hasta que Kurt entro a la sala y llegar frente a Nanoha, dedicándole una reverencia.

-Perdone la interrupción Madame- se disculpó-. Pero hoy capturamos a otro asesino que buscaba entrar a la mansión.

Nanoha masajeo su cabeza con sus dedos y se cruzó de piernas, impaciente. Como odiaba que ocuparan su poco tiempo libre en pequeñeces que no eran de su importancia y que además de todo no era sino una distracción para todo lo que planeaba esa noche. Su mente repaso lo que quedaba por hacer y recordó que tenía que llamar a Chrono Harlaown antes de que cerraran sus oficinas para verificar su pedido. Fate movió su cabeza para mirarla y curiosa escucho la conversación que siguió.

-Supongo que te encargaste de esa molestia- habló desinteresada.

-Lo capturamos vivo madame- respondió Kurt.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Nanoha al ver que podía encontrar un poco de paz ese día. Todo se encontraba en ese momento tan ajeno a ella que no le intereso demasiado que Fate se encontrara en el mismo lugar y solo pensó después de ordenar al hombre a ir por el detenido que tal vez la rubia buscaría darle problemas para evitar que torturara al asesino. No entendía ese empeño de Fate por defender a los débiles o a personas que no tenían interés ni propósito en su vida, para ella era algo ilógico que alguien con el nivel social de Fate tuviera compasión hacia esa clase de escoria. Por esa clase de debilidad.

-¿Siempre intentan matarte?-pregunto curiosa Fate.

Nanoha inspiró hondo.

-Si Fate, normalmente hay de seis a ocho intentos de asesinato por mes aunque últimamente este ha subido a catorce. Pero no hay peligro alguno de que logren su objetivo, la casa está en vigilancia día y noche por mi personal y guardias de la policía, así que no hace falta que entres en pánico.

-Si tú lo dices- contestó irónica Fate-. Cualquiera tiene guardias protegiendo su espalda todo el tiempo. Además cualquier asesino que te haya investigado sabe lo que haces porque te vigila, seguro pueden tomar desprevenidos a tus hombres.

Nanoha le miro atenta de pronto.

-¿Tú no me investigaste para matarme Fate?

Fate suspiro pesadamente.

-Creo que debería.

Una pequeña risa abandono los labios de Nanoha, suave y relajada, tal vez por el cansancio que sentía y Fate quedo cautivada por el sonido. Una joven entro a la habitación cargando una bandeja y haciendo una pequeña venía se dedicó a poner sobre la mesa servilletas, cubiertos y trastes para servir el té, en silencio y sin mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

-Tal vez-replicó Nanoha al tiempo que observaba con atención como la mujer servía el té-. Aunque me pregunto si alguien aparte de la rebelión tendrá motivos para matarme.

La sirvienta falló por muy poco en servir el azúcar en la taza de la pelirroja y la mujer le miro molesta, apartando la taza de su alcance cuando su empleada intentaba corregir su error.

-¡No toques!-exclamó molesta-. Ya se arruino, no quiero que lo toques. Vete mejor de aquí antes de que hagas otro desastre.

La joven hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón y tomo la bandeja de plata en sus manos temblorosas mientras que miraba a Nanoha como si esperara que esta le golpeara y en su lugar solo recibiendo una mirada de profundo enojo de su jefa. Fate puso los ojos en blanco, y Nanoha se preguntó cuanta gente quería matarle aparte de la rebelión. Para empezar, todos los camareros y empleados de limpieza dela ciudad según la rubia, seguido de los Vanir, sus empleados y todas las personas a las que la pelirroja las había humillado de la misma forma. Con tanta gente deseando decapitarla era realmente un milagro que continuará viva o tal vez solo una maldición.

-Ya vete-espetó Nanoha, mas enojada.

-S-s-sí Madame, como ordene.- tartamudeo la pobre sirvienta fastidiando a Nanoha que le miró con más enojo.

Con una reverencia la joven salió de la sala entre tropezones, cubriendo su rostro mientras intentaba no llorar y Fate bufo. Al parecer los modales de Nanoha no incluían el trato con la gente. Observo en silencio como Nanoha usaba su servilleta para limpiar su taza dos veces a detalle, revisando con sus ojos el contenido. Nanoha se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tomo su cuchara y el azucarero para agregar otra porción al té. Mientras revolvía el líquido los ojos borgoña le miraron atentos, notando otro tic en Nanoha, la cual humedecía sus labios repetidas veces, con el ya común movimiento de su pie contra el suelo.

-No pierdes nada siendo amable- comentó Fate después de un rato.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó incrédula Nanoha.

-Tu sirvienta salió al borde de las lágrimas.

-Solo les enseño su lugar.

-Eso es humillar- dijo Fate meneando un dejo, alterando los nervios de Nanoha- ¿Acaso no has escuchado de _Bilanx_?

-¿El cuento de hadas sobre el equilibrio del mundo?-preguntó y Fate asistió con la cabeza-. Claro, dice que todo existe para traer balance a un contrario, así justifican la existencia de los Vanir pero esa no es la historia real.

Fate formo una expresión en su rostro parecido a un niño que no entiende un regaño y Nanoha parpadeó sorprendida cuando el pensamiento de que parecía bastante inocente cruzó su mente.

-Bueno, dime la historia real entonces- pidió la rubia.

-¿La historia?- Nanoha hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de té-. Lo que dicen los libros siempre es pura basura, la historia siempre es bastante manipulable, por ejemplo, en uno años nadie recordará a los rebeldes, o quizá si corren con suerte, sean mencionados como un grupo de imbéciles idealistas que no intentaron lo suficiente… siempre ha sido así, ese es su problema, siempre están un paso atrás de nosotros, no se trata solo de tener o no control sobre ciertos elementos, alguna vez te has preguntado: ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Por qué tu familia? ¿Por qué puedes sacar esas molestas chispas de tus manos?

Fate intento no negar con la cabeza pero sus ojos delataron la respuesta a Nanoha.

-Para ti es tan natural como respirar, pero ¿Sabes cuantas personas han desperdiciado su patética existencia buscando emular eso que para ti es tan natural?

La rubia guardo silencio, demasiado atenta a lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-Hace 180 años comenzó todo; el mundo estaba en guerra, armas nucleares, biológicas, psicológicas, todo era válido para ganar pero al final todos perdieron y la vida en la tierra era insostenible. Diez millones de personas sobrevivieron, diez millones nada más, ¿Te lo imaginas? Debió de ser el paraíso, sin tantas voces ni ruido alrededor…-Fate rodó los ojos al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Nanoha ante sus propias palabras-. El lado malo es que no había nada sustentable, el agua se estaba agotando y la tierra no era fértil ya, uno a uno fue muriendo, poco a poco y de pronto pasó algo; alguien se negó a morir. Alguien se negó a ser parte de ese montón de mierda que se apilaba día a día, una chispa de vida.

La pelirroja dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa y después abrió su mano izquierda lentamente, haciendo que el agua saliera de su cuerpo creando con ella líneas onduladas que se movieron a su alrededor.

-De todo su cuerpo salió agua… era vida- sus ojos parecieron brillar-.Lógicamente murió al poco tiempo y así poco a poco, la evolución una vez más ganó partida a la muerte. Pero como en cualquier cosa, no todos son aptos para sobrevivir-. Cerró su puño y el agua se desvaneció en el aire-. No todos pueden evolucionar y ahí es donde entran tus amados_ Vanir_ los cuales siempre han querido robar nuestro "poderes". Son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que un don así no se puede fabricar en un laboratorio y es justo esa mentalidad la que los tiene donde están, de donde nunca saldrán: debajo de nuestros pies.

Fate se puso de pie, molesta nuevamente con Nanoha y sin palabra alguna dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Los ojos azul violáceo le miraron hasta que llego a la puerta y justo entonces con una sonrisa divertida Nanoha habló:

-Yo no te he dado permiso de retirarte Fate.

La rubia se quedó congelada en la apertura de la puerta y volvió a girarse hacia Nanoha, con la sonrisa más hipócrita que poseía la cual la mujer respondió de la misma forma mientras se colocaba de pie lentamente, descruzando las piernas y dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa. Fate observó sus pasos hasta que se detuvieron frente a ella y Nanoha toco su camisa, acomodando lentamente su cuello realmente sin prestar atención en su persona, solo cuidado aquel detalle que desde hace media hora hacia que se sintiera ansiosa.

-Cuida más tu arreglo personal- ordenó.

Fate entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada y se limitó a continuar sonriendo. Un grito en el pasillo llamo la atención de ambas mujeres y Nanoha camino con una sonrisa hacia el otro lado de la habitación, buscando entre los cajones de un mueble de costura antiguo algún objeto. Kurt entro a la sala sosteniendo a un hombre herido y con las ropas rotas quien tenía manos y pies encadenados, arrojándolo contra el suelo con fuerza. Los dos guardias que se encontraban en la puerta lo tomaron por los hombros y este se revolvió intentando liberarse ganándose un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. Fate camino dos pasos hacia ellos espantada y alzó los brazos, sin saber realmente que hacer.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Fate.

Los hombres arrastraron al sujeto por el suelo y lo dejaron frente a Nanoha, quien sonrió y se inclinó hacia esta mucho más atenta que hace un momento cuando Kurt lo había mencionado. Fate observó nerviosa los movimientos que realizaba la pelirroja alrededor del hombre y su mente se agito al ver como esta tomaba uno de los dedos del hombre en su mano y lo cortaba con una navaja, haciendo que soltara un agudo grito de dolor. Su mano derecha fue hacia las ropas del hombre y frunció el ceño al ver entre estas el símbolo de la rebelión que consistía en la imagen de un cuervo rompiendo una jaula. Fate abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Otro estúpido asesino?-exclamó furiosa-. Esto ya es una burla, ¿a cuantos más de los tuyos tengo que hacer pedazos para que la rebelión entienda que no sirven? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime basura!

-¡No me mate!-pidió-. Por favor no me mate.

-¿Y si te lo hubiera pedido yo?-preguntó Nanoha-. ¿Lo hubieras hecho?

La cara del hombre se contrajo con angustia y comenzó a llorar, revolviéndose en el suelo para intentar escapar de su destino, Fate a un lado de Nanoha le miro con lastima e intento no verlo demasiado, sabiendo que no podía hacer demasiado; desde el primer día en el que había estado ayudando a Nanoha sabía perfectamente que podría suceder algo así, una persona estaría a los pies de la pelirroja y ella no podría hacer nada por salvarlo ya que Nanoha no le escucharía, ya que ella en algún momento también estaría de rodillas frente a ella y terminaría con su vida sin que pudiera evitarlo. Los ojos azul violáceo vacíos de sentimientos le mirarían y la sonrisa se formaría en sus labios antes de matarla, como había hecho con David.

-Dime el nombre de la persona que te envió- exigió.

La mujer sacudió al hombre como un saco y espero a escuchar una respuesta, pero este no pronuncio palabra alguna, simplemente continúo llorando. Con impaciencia Nanoha lo golpeó fuertemente su cabeza con el mango de la navaja y después, uso el filo de este para cortarle otro dedo. El hombre volvió a gritar y Fate sintió un nudo apretar con fuerza en el estómago, provocándole un dolor agudo que le hizo hacer una mueca y contener el aire. Sus ojos borgoña se encontraron un segundo con el hombre y entonces Nanoha le miro con una mueca divertida y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Dame un arma Fate-ordeno.

El hombre grito y Nanoha volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Si no hablas ya no me sirves-exclamó Nanoha.

Fate camino hacia el sofá del salón y mientras sus oídos zumbaban tomo un arma de las que se encontraban en el portafolio, sin realmente ser consciente de haberlo hecho. Se giró y camino de vuelta hacia Nanoha mientras las imágenes de sus compañeros y de David volvían a su mente, con cada una de sus muertes haciendo hueco en sus pensamientos. Todo se convirtió en un sinsentido dentro de la cabeza de Fate, quien no era capaz de recuperar el control de su conciencia, el miedo fue suplantado por dolor y después por enojo, por una furia incontenible que pedía ser saciada y resonaba en su cabeza, opacando todo lo demás. La mirada de Fate cambio lentamente y en esa solo se percibió un deseo, inhumano y lleno de odio. Su mirada se desvió hacia el arma que sostenía sus manos y sus dedos acariciaron la superficie fría sintiendo los detalles del relieve. Sus pasos terminaron justo tras Nanoha y esta elevo su mano de espaldas hacia ella, esperando que el arma fuera entregada. La mirada de Fate se entrecerró y en ese preciso momento elevo el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Nanoha, dispuesta a disparar, con el odio haciendo brecha en su mente.

Los hombres frente a la puerta sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia ella pero ninguno hizo algún movimiento, esperando que la joven bajara el arma y sin embargo la rubia continua apuntándole, debatiéndose en esos segundos entre hacer lo que creía era necesario o continuar atada a una sola regla que mantenía cuerdo a cualquier ser humano. Sabía que la única línea que la dividía de ser como Nanoha era la que estaba a punto de cruzar y de pronto tuvo demasiado miedo pensando en lo que podía convertirse y en todo lo que podía perder.

Una risa proveniente de Nanoha le saco de sus pensamientos y sin necesidad de mirar su rostro la joven supo que sonreía, sin temor a lo que pudiera hacer.

-Bajen las armas.

La orden fue realizada mientras los dos hombres continuaban confundidos. Nanoha se colocó lentamente de pie y mantuvo las manos abajo, sin moverse. Sus ojos desbordaban una emoción incontenible y a pesar de estar en calma sentía todo su ser llenarse de emoción que rebelaba su sonrisa. Fate sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y se obligó a mantener firme el dedo junto al gatillo a pesar de que continuaba apuntándole con el arma.

-Adelante Fate, hazlo.

-Cállate- gritó Fate, conmocionada.

El miedo que sintió en ese momento por Nanoha era mucho mayor a cualquiera que había sentido anteriormente debido a la diversión que sentía por parte de esta hacia su muerte, retándole y disfrutando el hacerle perder la razón. A Fate le asustaba el control que mostraba Nanoha hacia ella, como si supiera exactamente lo que haría a pesar de todo y se dio cuenta de que incluso aunque pudiera matarla Nanoha continuaría gobernando su vida ya que la elección parecía ser siempre de ella, sin darle opciones. La rubia se sintió atrapada y la realidad de lo que intentaba hacer llego a su mente pero extrañamente sus acciones no le asustaron y el único miedo continuo siendo el no tener el control, eso era lo único que le obligaba a continuar ahí, sin arriesgarse a cruzar esa delgada línea. Lentamente alejo el dedo del gatillo y dejo caer el arma al suelo, donde cayó formando un sonido hueco contra el suelo. La sonrisa de Nanoha desapareció ante esto y chasqueo los dientes algo molesta a pesar de continuar viva. Al parecer los límites de Fate eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había pensado y tal vez, no eran tan parecidas como creía o por lo menos no aún.

La pelirroja se giró para mirarle y al ver el rostro contrariado de Fate volvió a sonreír. Se inclinó para tomar el arma que inspecciono un segundo y después, sin siquiera girar para ver al hombre, disparo dos veces, sabiendo que este no volvería a hacer algún ruido molesto. Sus ojos divertidos continuaron fijos en los de Fate mientras que veía la furia crecer en los ojos borgoña lentamente.

-Sabía que no podrías. Eres demasiado débil.

Fate rugió y se arrojó contra ella furiosa y sintiéndose culpable por la vida que la pelirroja había acabado de tomar y por la que no había hecho nada. Con frustración golpeo su rostro dos veces antes de que Nanoha golpeara su costado con la rodilla y la mandara al suelo, dejándola sin aire. Cubrió su rostro cuando un puño intento ir a su cara y después junto con la pelirroja rodó por el suelo, repartiendo golpes y patadas. Ambas se apartaron de un brinco, dando media vuelta intercambiaron una patada antes de volver a intentar dar un golpe a la contraria. Bloqueaban y atacaban hábilmente mientras se movían agiles por la habitación, esquivando y brincando los objetos que se interponían. Los hombres que observaron las increíbles técnicas de ambas mujeres decidieron mantenerse al margen de la pelea, al ver la ferocidad con la que intercambiaban golpes. La pelirroja brinco hacia atrás y esquivo a Fate quien giro su cuerpo ágilmente hacia un lado y termino golpeando su torso haciendo que cayera el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Adolorida Nanoha se puso de pie sintiendo el enojo fluir con fuerza en su cuerpo al sentirse humillada y movió su cuerpo con soltura en dirección a la rubia formando un enorme chorro de agua que golpeo el rostro de Fate y la tiró al suelo donde permaneció un momento sin aire. Con enojo esta se puso de puso de pie y realizo una maniobra brincando hacia adelante para usar su propio don y crear un relámpago que voló hacia su oponente. Nanoha se barrió de rodillas por el suelo esquivándolo posicionándose bajo la joven que pateo para tirarla al suelo. Se pusieron de pie entre tropezones lo que aprovecho Fate para aventar contra Nanoha la mesa que esta esquivo con un brinco colocándose encima y con rapidez le arrojo las tazas que la rubia intento detener para evitar que llegaran a su rostro. Fate admitía que aun en tacones los movimientos de la mujer eran demasiado buenos, ella no creía poder pelear así con esos zapatos. Nanoha brinco hacia ella logrando aporrear su rostro mientras volvían a caer al suelo rodando hasta topar contra un mueble.

Se enredaron unos segundos mientras buscaban ponerse de pie mucho más rápida que la contraria y después de un brinco hacia atrás Nanoha preparo otro chorro de agua, sin notar que esta goteaba al suelo y mojaba sus ropas. Fate por su parte, al haber tenido varios campeonatos con oponente de diferentes dones era un poco más consciente de lo que ocurría alrededor, además de todo sabía que la electricidad contaba con una gran ventaja contra el agua y con mucho más ventaja contra su usuario. Evito el chorro de agua girando a la izquierda, después de eso alzó las manos para crear un rayo que arrojo contra Nanoha con rapidez. La pelirroja coloco sus brazos frente a su rostro esperando el golpe a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir inevitablemente cuando sus ojos notaron el agua a sus pies y en sus ropas. La descarga junto con el golpe la mandaron al suelo con fuerza mientras la electricidad le causo un enorme dolor acompañado de espasmos que sacudieron su cuerpo durante unos minutos en los que intento ponerse de pie sin éxito. Vencida y adolorida Nanoha miro hacia arriba para observar con fastidio el rostro victorioso de Fate, quien se había colocado justo a su lado.

-¡Jamás, jamás vuelvas a dudar de lo que soy capaz!-exclamó.

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos esperando un movimiento de la joven pero esta solo continuo mirándole con la respiración agitada, sin hacer nada más. Algo mareada la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo y formo una mueca en sus labios.

-Sigues siendo débil- pronunció tranquila.

Fate frunció el ceño ante lo dicho. Nanoha observo molesta sus ropas sucias y húmedas, intentando arreglar con sus manos su cabello que se había alzado debido a la estática notando molesta que no podía bajarlo. Soltó un gran suspiro de enfado.

-Y Ahora por tu culpa tengo este desastroso aspecto.

Fate suspiro y decidió sentarse sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido mientras observaba a Nanoha intentar arreglar su atuendo y cabello sin mucho resultado. La rubia escondió su rostro intentando no gritar de frustración ante el poco carácter que había tenido para defender al hombre.

* * *

Sus tacones resonaron a cada paso mientras subía las escaleras haciendo a Victoria maldecir, con el dolor de cabeza punzando mucho más fuerte y haciendo que se sintiera mucho más incómoda. Había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas a las palabras de Tribeca y continuaba sin entender lo que quería decirle, de hecho se desesperaba demasiado de no poder comprender el enojo de su mejor amiga o su mirada, le estresaba de tal manera que eso hacía mucho más horrible su dolor de cabeza. Odiaba no saber lo que sucedía y odiaba que las cosas en su empresa no funcionaran como deseaba. Bostezo al llegar finalmente al último piso, quitándose los tacones y avanzando por el suelo alfombrado para no hacer ruido, esperando que con un poco de descanso todas esas preocupaciones se esfumaran en algún momento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al quedar frente a una puerta blanca y en silencio la abrió, deseando no despertar a la dueña de esa habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando captaron la escena de lo que sucedía sobre la cama; desnudos un hombre desconocido para ella mantenía relaciones con su hermanastra Vivio Dahlgrün, en una posición bastante extraña que sabía le causaría pesadillas por unas semanas. Los ojos bicolor, rojo y verde, envueltos en placer le miraron de pronto y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven quien no se molestó en cubrir su desnudez. Victoria supo rápidamente el rojo de su rostro bien podría competir con el de un tomate, así que avergonzada dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta con las manos temblando.

-¡P-Perdón por no tocar!-gritó.

Se sintió estúpida de pronto, maldiciéndose por solo decir eso en lugar de cualquier cosa con más sentido como "Vete al demonio" o "largo de aquí" pero ese tipo de actitud siempre lo reservaba a Vivio, no solo porque era su hermanastra, sino porque su amor por ella tenía ese efecto en su mente. Victoria paso una mano por su rostro, intentando que el color descendiera. A veces odiaba ser tan pálida, porque no podía ocultar algún cambio de tonalidad por mínimo que fuera. Uso su don para humedecer su rostro y maldijo en voz alta, frustrada cuando el dolor de cabeza empeoro.

Sus pies trotaron hacia su habitación casi sin darse cuenta y cerró la puerta tras ella, sin notar la presencia que caminaba a unos metros en el pasillo tras ella, pasando desapercibida. Victoria se dejó caer en la orilla de su cama y oculto su rostro entre sus manos para intentar calmarse y olvidar un poco el dolor que punzaba en su frente. Extrañamente ese día el efecto negativo que tenía el ver a Vivio con alguien más no le afecto tanto como otros días; tal vez era el hecho de que la cabeza le mataba, del cansancio o el hambre, o tal vez el hecho de que seguía demasiado enfadada con su mejor amiga, con quien hace poco había dejado de contar al parecer. Siempre olvidaba que Tribeca tenía ese tipo de efecto en ella a pesar de no ser de su familia. De pronto el latido de su corazón se aceleró un segundo pero Victoria se encontraba demasiado pensativa para notarlo, intentando recordar cuando había sido la primera vez que había visto a su hermanastra con otros ojos.

Desde que había conocido a Vivio y a pesar del título nunca la había visto como una hermana, en realidad nunca le había visto como algo diferente a una mujer realmente linda, con su mirada bicolor, cabello rubio y cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Vivio era una tentación a la que jamás se había resistido y su deseo por ella había crecido con cada verano compartido, donde iban a la playa o compartían actividades después de la escuela, como natación o tenis y a pesar de tener ideales y pensamientos distintos siempre estaban juntas. Un día como cualquiera habían compartido su primer beso y luego de un tiempo se habían vuelto amantes a escondidas, esto para Victoria había sido llegar a las nubes, por lo menos hasta que notó que tal vez para Vivio no significaba lo mismo, ni compartía el mismo sentimiento de Victoria que creía era amor.

Vivio no podía compartir la misma fidelidad que ella a pesar de decirle que la amaba y Victoria ya no sabía realmente que era lo que compartían. Ese año más que antes pensaba seriamente en la relación que mantenían y si deberían continuar porque a pesar de permitirle muchos caprichos a la joven ella no soportaba saber que muchas veces era solo satisfacción física para su hermanastra y otras más solo el plato de segunda mesa. Por años le había reclamado a Vivio para que solamente fuera suya e incluso una vez le había pedido escaparse con ella pero la joven se negaba y le hacía saber que ella no era su dueña y que en ese lugar, siendo dueñas de la compañía tenían todo lo que deseaba. Por mucho tiempo Victoria se había recriminado el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerle límites a la caprichosa de su hermana y en momentos como ese se arrepentía ya que le hacía sentirse innecesaria y preguntarse si le faltaba algo para ser todo lo que buscaba Vivio.

Tribeca bajo el rostro con melancolía y alzó con dolor la mirada al escuchar los pasos sobre el piso de alfombra. Frente a ella llegó Vivio y sus ojos bicolores le miraron un momento con enojo antes de sonreír divertida. Con altanería cruzó las puertas de la habitación de Victoria y las cerró, dejando a la joven afuera sabiendo que se quedaría ahí. La joven rubia sabía exactamente lo que sentía Tribeca por su hermanastra y por eso disfrutaba un poco más recordarle cuál era su lugar en esa casa a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Victoria. Ella era solo basura a su lado y nunca dejaría que se acercara lo suficiente, ella debía de entender que su amor era un sueño inalcanzable, no importaba que tanto se esforzara o permaneciera a su lado. Harry Tribeca solamente era una empleada más que no contaba con dinero ni el porte necesario para que Victoria se fijase en ella, ella no era nada, nada. Debía de entenderlo ya.

Un toque a su puerta llamó su atención y Victoria se sentó lentamente cuando Vivio entro a su habitación, con solo una sábana de seda cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cabello caía por sus hombros como una cascada hipnotizando a Victoria con una sonrisa seductora. La joven se sentó a su lado lentamente y cruzo sus piernas dejando a la vista sus muslos a los cuales Victoria no pudo resistirse colocando después su mano en el cuello de esta, incomodándola un poco.

-¿Cómo has estado hermanita?-preguntó risueña y mordió lentamente sus labios-. Te extrañe mucho hoy y como no llegabas le pedí a ese hombre que me hiciera compañía.

Victoria no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y alejar su mirada pero aun así Vivio acerco su rostro al de ella, intentando robarle un beso que la joven de ojos verde cobrizo evito haciéndose a un lado.

-Ahora no Vivio- pidió con desanimo.

La sonrisa en los labios de la nombrada desapareció y alejo su mano de Victoria algo molesta.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Victoria abrió la boca para contestar que sí, pero se detuvo confundida al darse cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Ese día no le molestaba que Vivio le engañará vilmente con otra persona, ni que no pudiera siquiera tener la decencia de pedirle perdón y tampoco tenía que ver su dolor de cabeza. Lo único que llegaba a su mente eran las palabras de Tribeca, una y otra vez, repitiendo las palabras dichas y su mirada dolida, que le recordaba a una desilusión profunda en un niño y no sabía porque le molestaba tanto el no poder entender el porqué de todo eso. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en ella y eso le frustraba más, incluso desviaba de su mente el dolor punzante. Con un suspiro Victoria miro hacia Vivio y negó con la cabeza, obligándose a sonreírle para que no sospechara.

-Solo me duele la cabeza, es todo- respondió suavemente.

Vivio le miro un segundo, en un escrutinio que pondría nervioso a cualquier y después de un momento volvió a sonreír divertida.

-Tuviste un día pesado, ¿no?

-Sí…- la imagen de Tribeca llegó a su mente.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte a relajarte Victoria…

La joven alzó la ceja al no comprender hasta que sintió nuevamente el sonrojo subir a su rostro en cuanto su hermanastra soltó la sabana que sostenía con su mano. Aprovechándose de que Victoria no pudo decir algo Vivio beso sus labios y la tiro sobre la cama, comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente y desabrochando su abrigo y camisa blanca. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron mientras que la pasión tomaba la conciencia de Victoria y a pesar de todo, lo único que no fue capaz de borrar fue el recuerdo de la mirada que le dedicaba Tribeca esa misma tarde.

Mientras se adueñaba de su cuerpo Vivio rió internamente ante lo fácil que había resultado nuevamente terminar en la cama de su hermana, sin que ella notara en algún momento sus intenciones. Vivio sabía perfectamente que desde hace unas semanas el interés de Victoria hacia Harry Tribeca estaba creciendo y eso no podía permitirlo, porque sabía el secreto de la asistente personal de su hermana. Harry le amaba desde mucho antes que ella llegara a esa mansión y siempre había notado la mirada de amor silenciosa que le dedicaba, una que causaba que su estómago se revolviera de odio. Victoria siempre sería suya y la plebeya debía de entenderlo, esperaba que fuera de la puerta los gemidos se lo dejaran claro o tendría que usar otro tipo de maniobras para deshacerse de ella.

Tribeca contuvo la mueca amarga en su rostro y bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiendo un nudo apretar con fuerza en su garganta, casi quitándole la respiración. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío ante el sonido proveniente de la boca de Victoria en los brazos ajenos, que no eran de ella. Una sonrisa irónica se elevó un segundo en sus labios antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro quedando solamente un rostro inexpresivo que podía ser comparado con una muñeca fría y sin vida. Los sonidos de placer continuaron mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas lentamente sin poder evitarlo. Tribeca apretó los labios para evitar hacer algún ruido y se obligó a permanecer ahí. Era hora de dejar atrás su corazón que desde un principio había pertenecido a Victoria, ya era hora de dejar a un lado sueños que siempre serían eso, que solo le destrozaban cada día que veía a la joven empresaria sonreír por otra persona que no era ella, verla alegrarse por ver a Vivio e ignorar que existía cuando esta le llamaba a la oficina o pronunciaba su nombre en un suspiro. No pudo evitar que la mueca en sus labios volviera a formarse con dolor mientras cerraba los ojos al saber que no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que sería que esas miradas fueran por ella, que ese brillo en sus ojos fuera para sí. Pero ya debía de entenderlo, a pesar de que sin Victoria ella no era nada no podía continuar más hacia adelante.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual se había unido primeramente a la rebelión, el hecho de amarla tanto como para poder dejar su vida en juego, deseando que sus acciones le llevaran a la muerte, lejos de Victoria donde todos le olvidaran, como si jamás hubiese existido. Amar con un sentimiento tan grande a alguien como para desear morir, desear que todo termine y que ese sentimiento se desvanezca de su cuerpo sin vida. Tribeca había intentado muchas veces olvidar, continuar, pero luego de tantos años sabía que el único modo de continuar sería dejando de existir. Victoria estaba ciega ante su amor y siempre sería así, solo sería la mejor amiga pobre que le causaba problemas. Nunca podría comprenderle. Nunca podría amarla.

Lentamente se obligó a apartarse, con tristeza y dolor, a pasos lentos fue caminando lejos de la puerta, finalmente convenciéndose de que era hora de obligarse a seguir, tal vez delatándose, dejando que la atraparan, estando en silencio, haciendo que Victoria fuese olvidando que existía… tal vez así todo sería solo polvo como su cuerpo y solo entonces podría descansar en paz. Frenó sus pasos un momento exigiéndose a no gritar, mordió sus labios y apretó con fuerza los parpados con el cuerpo temblando, deseando decirle, gritar lo que sentía pero obligándose a mantenerse callada. Luego de varios minutos intentando volver a respirar abrió los ojos y formo una sonrisa hueca.

-Te amo…- susurró- Te amo Victoria… sin ti…

Tribeca volvió a caminar por el pasillo, desapareciendo en dirección a la casa para empleados, al otro lado del jardín en la enorme mansión, a donde pertenecía, con esas paredes y distancia que le dividía de Victoria. Salió por la puerta trasera lentamente y avanzo entre la oscuridad del hermoso jardín, sin que nadie le viera como siempre, sin importarle el frío del invierno que llegaba a su ser, ni la nieve que caía a su alrededor porque a veces eso distraía otros dolores, difíciles de olvidar. Su mano fue al bolsillo de su chaleco y de este saco una foto que conservaba de Victoria y ella, una que habían tomado hace mucho, cuando las risas eran más fáciles de obtener, en años de infancia compartida, la cual una de ellas ya había olvidado. Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron por la superficie del rostro de Victoria y finalmente, tomando fuerzas de su dolor prendió fuego a la foto observando cómo se desvanecía ese recuerdo impreso, deseando que pudiera pasar lo mismo con su corazón. Cuando suspiro un halo de vapor abandono su boca, y la nieve que caía a su cuerpo se derretía al segundo. A veces odiaba tener el don de fuego recordando que solo un pensamiento acerca de Victoria encendía su corazón que quería congelar. Dejo la foto caer a la nieve y continúo avanzando en silencio mientras sus propias lágrimas se evaporaban al descender por su rostro.

* * *

Con indecisión Carim llego al portón de la mansión Yagami. Mordió su pulgar con fuerza pensando en cómo verle a la cara a Hayate luego de lo que había sucedido el día anterior y la mala noche que había pasado recordando ese beso. Esa mañana el frío viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro congelando su nariz obligándole a esconder parte de su rostro en la bufanda azul que cubría su cuello. Junto sus manos y froto sus dedos fríos buscando llenarse de calor y continuo pensando en silencio lo que debía de hacer. Era un riesgo muy grande encontrarse de nuevo con Hayate pero no tenía la opción de huir de ella hasta que la subasta de esa noche terminara y nada le obligara a estar a solas con la joven empresaria de hermosos ojos zafiro. Sus manos fueron hacia su rostro y golpearon sus cachetes ante el pensamiento impuro que acababa de cruzar nuevamente su mente y Carim maldijo. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro hasta que trono y estiro su mano izquierda finalmente tocando el timbre. La voz de un empleado sonó y Carim se presentó un momento después de estornudar por el frío.

-Adelante.

El portón se abrió automáticamente y la rubia cruzo rápidamente el camino hasta la entrada de la casa deseando huir del frío que comenzaba a hacer que sus dientes tintinearan. Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta y Carim agradeció con una inclinación siguiéndola por la enorme residencia hasta una pequeña sala donde le pidió esperar y tomar asiento, que Carim declino con la excusa de que tenía prisa. La empleada desapareció tras una puerta corrediza dejándola sola un momento. La rubia tomo aire profundamente y agito las manos para alejar el frío. La chimenea encendida chispeaba y crujía llenando el ambiente de olor a madera seca y carbón. Sus ojos azul rey recorrieron el lugar lentamente y quedaron fijos en varios trofeos que se encontraban en estante pegado a la pared frente a la chimenea. Todos eran de primer lugar en nombre de Hayate Yagami de muchas áreas, unas de las cuales ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer y el trofeo que más le llamo la atención fue el premio del primer lugar mundial en ajedrez. Carim no tenía duda del genio que era Hayate, lo habría descubierto a pesar de que las madres de la sede o las monjas lo mencionaran porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos cuando la joven había pronunciado la historia y las obras de los artistas que habían estado en la sede como si se tratara de un libro. Carim volvió a desesperarse buscando una forma para encarar a Hayate y pedirle que parara su intento de… de provocación.

La sirvienta regreso apresurada con un sobre en sus manos y llegó a su posición ofreciéndolo. Carim alzó la ceja y lo tomo con cuidado, agradeciéndole.

-Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Yagami se encuentra ocupada por el momento- se disculpó-. Le ruega que acepte el cheque y le envía sus saludos.

Carim lanzó un suspiro para evitar reír ante lo irónico del asunto. Había estado toda la mañana pensando que podía decirle cuando la viera sin ser necesario, había gastado horas de su vida en pensamientos inútiles solo por la propia confusión de su mente y después de todo, se dijo, en algo que no debería ser tan importante. Le desagrado el pensamiento de que había deseado saludar a Hayate por lo menos y se sorprendió al querer hacerlo. Con una sonrisa amable miro a la sirvienta quien le dedico una reverencia dispuesta a retirarse.

-No se preocupe entiendo. ¿Puedo saber en qué se encuentra ocupada?

La sirvienta giro los ojos para evitar mirarla.

-No lo dijo la señorita.

Carim frunció el ceño, sospechando de pronto de aquello. Sin mediar otro palabra avanzo en la dirección en la que había llegado la sirvienta, la que salió tras ella desesperada.

-Por favor señorita Carim- pidió-. La señorita pidió que no le interrumpieran.

Ni siquiera con el pedido asustado de la mujer Carim se detuvo y continúo avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a puerta al final, solo un vidrio esmerilado que impedía mirar dentro con pasos cada vez más apresurados, sintiendo el enojo crecer. Sospechaba demasiado que Hayate en realidad la evitaba y no que estuviera ocupada y normalmente sus instintos no se equivocaban respecto a ese tipo de situaciones.

-Quiero hablar con Hayate, por favor- exclamó molesta.

-Señorita no se puede- suplicó la empleada.

Carim llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin tocar, dispuesta a gritarle a Hayate por haberla dejado esperando sin intenciones de hacerla pasar cuando su boca se abrió de par en par, sorprendida. Frente a ella, sentada en la silla de su escritorio se encontraba Hayate con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un ruido placentero y entre sus piernas se encontraba una mujer que Carim reconoció rápidamente como su mayordomo. Con un peso en su pecho que apretó con fuerza la rubia bajo la mirada e intento contener sus emociones, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía ante aquella imagen. De pronto se sintió fuera de sitio y con todas sus fuerzas levanto su mirada hacia Hayate, tomando el sobre en sus manos y sacando el cheque de la subasta, ignorando lo que parecía la empresaria hacía con su empleada.

-No será necesaria su colaboración, muchas gracias señorita Yagami.

Con esto Carim rompió el cheque y dio media vuelta, abandonando el lugar por cuenta propia. Huyendo de sus ganas de llorar y sus sentimientos que querían despedazarle en esa mansión, junto con Hayate. Lo único que sabía es que había sido engañada por ella misma al creer que lo que pasaba entre Hayate y ella iba mucho más que un intento de diversión por parte de la castaña.

Por otro lado, lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación era muy diferente a lo que Carim creía. Hayate había estado esperando desde la madrugada ver a la novicia frente al portón de su mansión, pensando en opciones para poder enamorar y jugar el juego de la seducción con Carim tan vez de una forma algo infantil, al usar como referencia novelas de romance y programas televisivos que al final le habían parecido demasiado absurdas. Todos sus pensamientos eran ocupados por Carim y de hecho lo único que imaginaba realmente era en cómo podría lograr que Carim fuera la que le pidiera estar con ella, dejando su vocación de monja. Reinforce llego a su lado ofreciéndole un café y Hayate negó agitando la mano.

-No has desayunado.- le recordó la mujer.

-No tengo hambre.- expresó tranquila.

-Tampoco has continuado tu pintura mural.

-No tengo ganas.

-Ni tus clases de piano.

Hayate bufo y le miro a los ojos cansada de sus recordatorios. La mayordomo sonrió divertida y desvió su mirada rojiza hacia el mismo lugar que la castaña había mantenido la vista por horas. En verdad la joven se encontraba flechada con la novicia. Cuando escucho un timbre Hayate salto y empujo poco a Reinforce para poder mirar atentamente hacia Carim desde la distancia. La joven se veía adorable con la bufanda y el abrigo blanco, muy diferente a color que acostumbraba a usar en sus túnicas. La rubia cruzo la puerta de entradaa y Hayate la perdió de vista, maldiciendo. Con rapidez corrió hacia el escritorio de su habitación y tomo el sobre luego corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió en el instante que su sirvienta llegaba frente a ella para tocar. Le entrego el sobre en sus manos rápidamente y una sonrisa divertida cruzó sus labios.

-Dile a Carim que estoy ocupada- exclamó-. No puedo verla.

-Pero señorita…

Hayate le cerró la puerta de vidrio en las narices y regreso hacia su escritorio, tomando la silla frente a este y moviéndolo para que quedara frente a la puerta. Reinforce observo todo su movimiento, intrigada y camino hasta el escritorio para dejar el café, sabiendo que era momento de huir. La castaña se sentó en la silla y le miro con apuro.

-¡Rápido, pon tu cabeza entre mis piernas!

El rostro de Reinforce se desencajo de espanto y sorpresa.

-¡Se te zafó el tornillo!

-¡No hay tiempo!- la apresuró- ¡Hazlo!

Reinforce estaba a punto de gritarle que no lo haría ni por todo su dinero cuando la voz de Carim Gracia se escuchó por el pasillo. Entonces Hayate uso su telequinesis y la obligo a inclinarse y poner su cabeza sobre sus muslos, dejándola sin aire y sin tiempo para hablar. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que escucho a Carim hablar y romper el cheque antes de salir para que finalmente su jefa tuviera la decencia de dejar de usar su don contra ella. La mujer mayordomo se quitó rápidamente del lugar y aspiró aire varias veces mientras se tambaleaba buscando ponerse de pie. Su mirada fue hacia la joven, quien ya corría para asomarse por la ventana y furiosa le miro.

-¡No me pagas lo suficiente para eso!- exclamó avergonzada- ¡No quiero volver a estar tan cerca de ti en mi vida!

-Vamos no fue para tanto-murmuró Hayate.

Reinforce se tomó un momento para calmarse y contar hasta diez para no brincar y cometer homicidio en primer grado. Cuando se recuperó del trauma inicial camino con porte erguido hasta la empresaria y le miro atentamente, buscando una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder. La mirada zafiro veía hacia la entrada de la mansión de forma soñadora y bastante alegre a pesar de lo que había pasado con Carim, sin poder esperar a escuchar una explicación la mujer opto por preguntarle directamente de sus acciones.

-¿Puedes decirme que pretendes con algo así?

-Quería comprobar algo.

-¿Y esa era la única manera?-preguntó molesta Reinforce-¿Hacerle creer que recibes placer de otras personas?

Hayate no contesto, concentrada lo que haría a partir de ahora. Finalmente había podido comprobar que Carim se encontraba enamorada de ella, por lo que tenía una oportunidad para seguir adelante hasta que fuera suya, pero no se encontraba satisfecha de todo por el resultado. Había deseado que Carim la tomara entre sus brazos y la hubiera besado o que por lo menos la hubiera cacheteado y ahora tenía que enmendar lo hecho para que pudiera continuar a su lado. Era horrible pero parecía ser que el tiempo iba en su contra porque sin querer se había enterado hace poco que en cinco meses la rubia sería un monja y no habría marcha atrás. Si no lograba algo pronto tal vez la oportunidad de descubrir lo que era el amor se perdería por siempre para ella. Además, deseaba con desesperación volver a besar los labios de la novicia.

* * *

Victoria mordió su tostada sin mucho ánimo y sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron hacia la puerta que conectaba al jardín cuando fue abierta, esperando ver a Tribeca y sin embargo ella seguía sin aparecer como era su costumbre antes de ir al trabajo. La empresaria hizo una mueca y continuó desayunando, todavía bastante frustrada de la conversación que había mantenido ayer con su mejor amiga y que continuaba sin entender. Ni siquiera había podido descansar bien. Vivio desde el otro lado de la mesa tomo un sorbo de café analizando sus movimientos con atención y con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Su hermana era demasiado predecible y adivinaba sin mucho esfuerzo quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, molestándole bastante. A veces odiaba no poder tener el control completo de las situaciones.

-Por cierto Victoria- llamó su atención-. Me comento Claire el ama de llaves que ayer por la noche vio a tu molesta asistente afuera de la puerta de tu habitación. –Vivio rió y luego comió una porción de melón-. Al parecer no quiso interrumpirnos ya que estábamos algo… ocupadas.

Victoria le miró un momento y trago pesado, sintiendo las mejillas calientes de pronto al imaginar todo lo que Tribeca había podido escuchar a través de la puerta y de pronto se sintió bastante avergonzada y sucia. Su mejor amiga sabía que estaba con su hermanastra y eso le causaba demasiada vergüenza, tanto para no poder verle a la cara ni saber que debía decirle, se maldijo internamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando calmarse. Vivio contuvo la mueca de ira y cruzó las piernas.

-Esa mujer es tan fisgona que cualquiera pensaría que le pagan por espiar.

Los ojos verde cobrizo se abrieron con miedo antes de que su dueña tomara un sorbo de su café y se pusiera de pie, limpiando sus labios con la servilleta que arrojo a la mesa, demasiado molesta de pronto con Vivio. Acomodo el fleco en su frente y después miro hacia su hermanastra con advertencia.

-Ha-Tribeca no es así Vivio, por favor- exclamó victoria-. Deja de tratarla como si fuera solo un sirviente.

La empresaria ser retiro del lugar a pasos apresurados y dejando a Vivio sola, quien arrojo al suelo su taza de café, demasiado furiosa como para hacer algo más. La sonrisa se había borrado y ahora su mente se concentraba en odiar mucho más a Tribeca, la mujer que seguía interponiéndose en sus planes.

* * *

Ese día no había sido tan bueno para Nanoha como lo deseaba cada mañana. Primeramente Fate había llegado usando tacones a su mansión y ella había notado que era mucho más baja de lo que debía por lo que le había tenido que ordenar otro tipo de calzado y le había prohibido usar algún tipo de tacón en su presencia. Su cabello había estado insoportable desde el día anterior en el que Fate la había electrocutado, su blusa se había arrugado y había perdido su hora acostumbrada para tomar una taza de té, que había alterado sus nervios. Al llegar a la oficina noto que olvido su reloj de bolsillo y habían tenido que regresar por el a contrarreloj ya que tenía una junta con varios miembros de la empresa. Luego de eso había tenido que peinar de nuevo su cabello ya que un molesto mechón se agitaba contra su cuello, provocándole ansiedad. Al final del día, cuando creía que ya nada malo podía pasar Victoria le había llamado para recordarle firmar los papeles de la subasta que sería esa misma noche y que Nanoha había olvidado por completo. Por eso ahora mismo continuaba en la oficina a pesar de ya haber cerrado junto con Fate, buscando y revisando papeles que volvían a acomodar por orden alfabético a pedido de la pelirroja.

-Lo encontré- exclamó Fate, levantando un documento.

Nanoha froto su ojo con una mano y extendió la otra pidiéndole el documento. La rubia se levantó del suelo donde había permanecido media hora de rodillas y camino hacia ella para entregárselo. La pelirroja lo reviso con precisión y rapidez, firmándolo y guardándolo en un folder que descansaba en su escritorio.

-Bueno creo que ya podemos irnos- habló tranquila-. Recoge tus cosas Fate, todavía debemos pasar a nuestras casas para arreglarnos.

Fate asistió y regreso a su escritorio para guardar los últimos papeles bajo la atenta mirada de Nanoha, quien no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el día. La pelirroja había notado que la rubia era una joven muy hermosa, con una figura delgada pero envidiable. Para alguien tan exigente como ella se había empeñado en buscarle algún defecto, encontrando solo los pequeños detalles que le molestaban como su falta de cuidado en el arreglo personal y en la forma en que hacia ciertos movimientos o como se expresaba, sin embargo no fue capaz de encontrar algo más. Le gustaba como se veía Fate, como era físicamente.

Las manos de Nanoha fueron hacia su cabello y nuevamente aparto un mechón rebelde, desesperándose un poco. Toscamente zafó la liga que mantenía su cabello atado y sin mucho ánimo se dirigió hacia el espejo de su oficina para arreglar su cabello por tercera vez ese día ya que al parecer se había vuelto un poco más difícil de manejar gracias al ataque de Fate. Cuando la mirada borgoña se elevó curiosa su vista quedo hipnotizada con el largo y hermoso cabello que caía por la espalda de Nanoha, brillando solo con la luz de las lámparas cercanas. Hasta ahora Fate jamás había visto a la pelirroja como algo aparte de una persona molesta, demasiado pretenciosa, orgullosa y cruel a tal punto que había olvidado que ella era también una mujer bastante atractiva. Frunció el ceño y retiro la mirada de vuelta a los aburridos documentos, maldiciendo el haber visto tal vez con demasiada atención a su esclavizadora personal. Nanoha le observó por el rabillo del ojo y evito sonreír ante el interés que había causado a la joven. Termino de peinar su cabello y regreso hacia la rubia, planeando decir un comentario mordaz cuando de pronto un toque a la puerta llamo su atención. Nanoha frunció el ceño al pensar quien podría ir a tan altas horas de la noche a su oficina y se preparó por si se trataba de otro asesino a sueldo. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Fate, alertándola de moverse y la joven corrió para colocarse a un lado de la puerta, preparada para luchar.

-Adelante- habló Nanoha.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a dos mujeres, una detrás de otra, quienes caminaban con un porte muy sofisticado. Fate alzó la ceja al reconocer a la mujer de ojos y de un hermoso cabello largo y ondulado color morado, vistiendo las ropas de gala del ministerio. No era para menos, ya que ninguna persona de la clase alta no había contado con el "placer" de saludar alguna vez al primer ministro, quien en sus manos tenía el control de todo el país. Suzuka Tsukimura, el ministro más joven de todos los tiempos y claro, la más odiada por los Vanir y la rebelión, quien diría que ese día Fate tendría a las mujeres que más odiaba en la misma habitación junto con ella, ahora solo necesitaba la bomba. Detrás de ella entro una mujer de cabellera rubia y expresivos ojos color esmeralda, portando también un traje de gala del ministerio que Fate reconoció rápidamente como Arisa Bannings, la mano derecha de Suzuka y que cargaba en sus brazos varios documentos que se esforzaba por no tirar al suelo.

Los ojos borgoña se asombraron al ver que Nanoha continuaba con una actitud defensiva hacia Suzuka a pesar de la sonrisa amable y educaba que mostraban sus labios. La pelirroja parecía demasiado forzada para mantener la máscara que usaba alrededor de la gente y de pronto Fate sonrió divertida. Al parecer Nanoha tampoco contaba con aprecio a la ministro.

-Nanoha- expresó alegre Suzuka- ¿Cómo sigues trabajando a estas horas? La cena de la subasta empieza en menos de tres horas.

-Buenas noches Suzuka, Arisa. Tengo que terminar de revisar una información pero pronto me dirigiré a mí casa-respondió escueta.

-Buenas noches Nanoha- habló Arisa con voz cansada y sus ojos giraron hacía la otra rubia en la oficina-. Buenas noches Fate.

Suzuka que en todo momento había estado mirando a Nanoha se giró ante el nombre y sonrió con intriga a ella, sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de desconcierto por un segundo antes de volver a girarse para ignorar a la joven y reclamarle a Nanoha, quien simplemente alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Suzuka camino hasta ella y para sorpresa no solo de Fate, sino de la pelirroja le abrazo con fuerza y juntando sus cuerpos.

-No me dijiste nada de Fate Testarossa en tu oficina- exclamó furiosa-. No me dijiste que trabajaba contigo.

-Mis asuntos de trabajo no te corresponden- respondió Nanoha, comenzando a molestarse-. Además Fate es mi asistente personal desde hace poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó molesta.

Nanoha intento apartarla.

-¡Porque no tengo porque decirte nada!-exclamó-. Ahora deja de tocarme Tsukimura….

La boca y los ojos de Fate se abrieron a tal punto que creía que sus ojos se le caerían, pero se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para cerrarlos o hacer algo más con la escena de lo que acababa de suceder. Suzuka mantenía un firme abrazo por el cuello de Nanoha mientras esta intentaba zafarse, revolviéndose entre eso y el beso que recibía en sus labios cerrados casi de forma dolorosa ante la fuera aplicada por Suzuka, la cual intentaba, a ojos de Fate, más que un beso. Por alguna extraña razón la joven de ojos borgoña se sintió irritada al presenciar tal escena sobre todo ya que al parecer acababan de ignorarla vilmente. Con una expresión molesta se cruzó de brazos y en silencio, como Arisa, continuaron viendo la interacción de ambas mujeres.

Nanoha uso toda su fuerza para separarse de golpe y maldijo al notar que nuevamente se encontraba despeinada, sin duda alguna ese no era su día. Casi brinco al ver que Suzuka pretendía acercarse de nuevo a ella y coloco una mano frente a su cuerpo. Fate sonrió ante aquel gesto, atrayendo la atención de Suzuka antes de soltar una exclamación molesta cuando la pelirroja paso la otra mano por sus labios, intentando limpiarse.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que retires tus asquerosos gérmenes de mí?!-exclamó más que frustrada. Bajo la mirada a sus ropas y maldijo de nuevo, rápidamente acomodando cada prenda-. El que seas la dirigente de este país no te da derecho a imponer tu presencia ni a invadir mi espacio personal.

Suzuka golpeo con un pie el suelo, desesperada y Fate se sorprendió de lo infantil que podía parecer la persona que gobernaba su país.

-¡Deja de rechazarme Nanoha!-exclamó mortificada-. No haría esto si dejaras de evadir lo que sentimos.

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo no siento nada por ti!-expresó ofendida.

Fate rodó los ojos notando al instante la mirada furiosa de Suzuka sobre ella, por lo que desvió sus ojos a la izquierda donde se encontraba Arisa y esta le devolvió una mirada que expresaba perdón al tener que presenciar algo así. Finalmente la joven reconoció a la primer ministro suplente y se preguntó la razón por la que se encontraría junto a Suzuka cuando bien podía evitar ese tipo de trabajo perteneciente más a una asistente. Si Fate no corriera riesgo de salir reprendida hubiera abandonado ese lugar desde el momento en que habían abierto la puerta. Nanoha termino de arreglar su ropa y nuevamente se dirigió a su espejo, intentando peinar su desastre de cabello rápidamente y continúo mirando con enfado hacia el ministro la cual casi corrió hacia ella para obligarle a girarse.

-¡No puedes tratarme así Nanoha!-gritó furiosa Suzuka - ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Una persona muy molesta- respondió al instante la pelirroja.

Suzuka le miro enfadada un instante en el que la expresión de su rostro le hizo creer a Fate que la cachetearía y en su lugar dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose con enfado a ella para enfadada levantar su mano y cachetear su rostro dos veces seguidas. Los golpes habían hecho que la rubia ladeara la cabeza a ambos lados con fuerza y cubriera su rostro con sus manos sintiendo su piel punzando de la fuerza que había usado. Casi maldecía el no haber previsto ese movimiento cuando parecía que todos alrededor de Nanoha dirigían su frustración inicial a ella en lugar de a la pelirroja. Bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar su ira para no regresarle el golpe a Suzuka, la cual podía mandarla a ejecutar si se atrevía a levantar un dedo contra ella. La rubia de ojos verdes corrió hacia ella y rápidamente reviso el daño en el rostro de Fate, y aliviada noto que simplemente le había roto el labio.

-Suzuka no puedo creer que hicieras eso-le recrimino Arisa.

La pelimorada no pareció escuchar su reclamo., quien miraba fijamente a la pelirroja con la mandíbula tensa. Los ojos azul violáceos le devolvieron una mirada fuerte y contenida.

-Todo lo que no te pueda hacer a ti, se lo haré a ella- amenazó Suzuka-. No lo olvides Nanoha.

Nanoha termino de peinar su cabello en silencio son despegar su vista de ella y después sin apuro se dirigió hacia su escritorio para tomar entre sus manos un documento antes de sentarse en su silla con tranquilidad. Fate sintió un enojo crecer ante su falta de respuesta y a pesar de todo guardo silencio, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Suzuka pero la mujer mantenía toda su atención en Nanoha, casi de una forma hipnótica.

-Me preguntó…-habló finalmente Nanoha-… ¿Cuánto tardaría Arisa, tu perrito faldero, en limpiar todo el desastre que haga una vez que te corte tu asquerosa mano Suzuka?

El color se fue del rostro de Arisa, quien inmediatamente tomo en sus manos su comunicador verde, dispuesta a hablar a sus guardias de seguridad por si Nanoha hacía un movimiento peligroso. Todos sabían que no se podía provocar a Nanoha a menos que estuvieras dispuesto a entrar en un gran lío arriesgando su vida pero al parecer a Suzuka no le interesaba, ya que seguía insistiendo en su amor no correspondido hacia esta. Los ojos de Nanoha mostraron de pronto esa mirada fría y llena de odio que Fate reconocía fácilmente, esa mirada llena de locura que pedía ser saciada al ver la sangre de alguien correr, sin importar su nombre.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en pedir clemencia Suzuka? Nuevamente y por última vez te pido que no juegues conmigo y no me amenaces porque estas llegando al límite de mi paciencia-. Los ojos afilados de Nanoha miraron a la ministro a los ojos, dejándole muda por un momento-. Yo no jugaré contigo Suzuka, recuérdalo la próxima vez que te atrevas a poner siquiera la mirada en mi…- sus ojos se desviaron un segundo a Fate, suficiente para que Suzuka entendiera a lo que se refería.-…Propiedad y no vuelvas a tocar lo que me pertenece o a intentar tocarme.

La ministro tuvo que morder sus labios para no gritar y con una expresión de furia continuó mirando a Nanoha sin importarle realmente sus amenazas, ya que para ella no tenían sentido. Para ella nada sería suficiente para dejarle de amar o de intentar ganar su afecto, uno que creía merecer no solo por los años que llevaban tratándose sino porque su posición y dinero lo ameritaban. Suzuka siempre quería tener lo que no estaba a su alcance y sabía que con el tiempo Nanoha cedería a sus demandas porque encontraría la forma. La pelirroja sería suya sin importar el costo y en su mente paso la idea de que no le importaría vender su alma al diablo con tan de tenerla en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa perfecta adorno su rostro suavemente, casi como si temiera que la tensión del ambiente se hiciera más fuerte ante esto. Con una pequeña venía se despidió de Nanoha y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida, no antes de pasar junto a Fate y barrerle con una mirada llena de odio que perturbo un momento a la joven que parpadeó un segundo. Frente a ella Suzuka pronunció sus últimas palabras, sabiendo que contaba con toda la atención de Nanoha al estar cerca de su más reciente adquisición.

-Por ahora dejare que hagas lo que desees Nanoha- habló tranquila-. Pero algún día serás mía, recuérdalo. Te veo en la subasta querida, vámonos Arisa.

Fate sintió su estómago retorcerse de coraje cuando la mujer salió por la puerta y no pudo decirle algo a pesar de que lo deseara con fuerza. Detrás de ella Arisa se disculpó con Nanoha antes de abandonar el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando finalmente la oficina en su calma inicial a pesar de que el ambiente continuaba tenso. La rubia toco la herida de su boca con cuidado y molesta noto que seguía sangrando.

-Maldita loca- susurró.

Su vista se alzó al frente al escuchar los tacones de Nanoha en el suelo. La mujer camino tranquilamente hasta colocarse frente a ella y con cuidado tomo su rostro, revisando el daño. Sus fríos y suaves dedos recorrieron sus mejillas aun rojas continuando hasta sus labios que acarició suavemente. Fate miró por primera vez el rostro de Nanoha con detalle delineando con sus ojos su nariz afilada y perfecta, sus pómulos elegantes, su piel blanca que a simple vista parecía suave y tersa, sin ninguna imperfección hasta sus labios rojos y apetecibles y recorrió nuevamente cada detalle antes de que sus ojos borgoña quedaran atrapados ante la hermosa mirada azul violáceo tan profundo que poseía la pelirroja, Fate intento mirar con más detalle el tono exacto del azul que poseían antes de que el toque en la herida de su labio le hiciera soltar un quejido.

-Ay-exclamó.

-Lamento lo que acabas de tener que presenciar, Suzuka Tsukimura se ha empeñado últimamente en hacer mi vida imposible.

Nanoha lamió lentamente su labio superior obligando a Fate a controlar su don para que las chispas no salieran al pensar en lo provocativo que eso era. Después de esto la rubia se recrimino mentalmente, sintiéndose traicionada por sí misma. Ahora que había notado lo linda que era la pelirroja comenzaba a actuar de una manera demasiado extraña y sentía un molesto revoloteo en el estómago que no había sentido con anterioridad. El golpe que había recibido sin duda había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle delirar al describir alguna acción de Nanoha como provocativo. Ella odiaba a esa mujer, no entendía porque su mente intentaba traicionarle.

-No te preocupes- respondió Fate algo nerviosa al notar lo mucho que se había tardado en responder.

Nanoha, quien en todo momento había notado el escrutinio de la joven sobre su rostro continuó mirando su labio atentamente para no verla directamente a los ojos, mientras intentaba comprender la razón de porque sus dedos no podían dejar de acariciar la suave piel del rostro pálido de la rubia a pesar de no tener motivo para hacerlo. Se alejó al momento en que por su mente cruzo la idea de acariciar aquellos labios con los suyos para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

-Te abrió el labio solamente- habló-. En poco tiempo estará bien.

-Gracias- respondió Fate algo pérdida.

Sus miradas se encontraron un momento después y permanecieron entrelazadas en una guerra de miradas muy distinta a la de hace rato, ahora simplemente intentaban encontrar algo dentro de los ojos contrarios sin perderse. La mano de Nanoha volvió al labio de Fate para tocar su herida justo en el momento en que sus rostros se acercaron un poco más y sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

-Menos mal que no te dejó una marca, sería de tan mal gusto-susurró Nanoha.

De pronto todo alrededor cambio y con una sonrisa Fate se apartó de ella, sintiéndose aliviada de que Nanoha hubiera terminado con el extraño momento. La pelirroja aparto su mano de ella y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo el mismo alivio que la rubia al haber terminado de manera inconsciente aquel extraño ambiente.

-No podías dejarlo pasar ¿cierto?-murmuró Fate.

Nanoha regreso la mirada hacia ella y alzó una ceja.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Fate negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada intentando no reír mientras la pelirroja saco su reloj de bolsillo para mirar la hora, evitando decir o hacer algo más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse ese día. Sobre todo deseando huir del lugar antes de enfrentar de nuevo a Suzuka, porque sinceramente prefería a ocho asesinos antes de lidiar con alguien tan molesta como ella.

-Debemos irnos a preparar para la subasta- le dijo a Fate-. Ordena los papeles para poder salir de una vez, no sea que llegue otra visita no deseada.

* * *

A pesar de su retraso lograron llegar a tiempo a la subasta para los agradecimientos y la presentación del evento. La subasta comenzó media hora después y mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a comprar las piezas de arte otros de dedicaban a entablar conversaciones a lo largo del salón de pisos de mármol y candelabros que iluminaban el amplio lugar desde el techo de madera. Nanoha era una de estas personas, que mantenía conversaciones formales con una sonrisa que enmascaraba su mal humor, intentando hacer nuevos socios y obtener inversiones y proyectos para su compañía, sobre todo con el general Granz, que alegre reía y conversaba con ella al lado de su esposa.

Fate le observaba desde el otro lado del salón mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa de vino. Normalmente evitaba hablar con aquellas personas que le resultaban tan desagradables y prefería observar desde lejos los eventos, o como ahora prefería comprar alguna pieza de colección para para el rato, solo que ese día le resultaba bastante difícil dejar de ver hacía Nanoha. La pelirroja portaba un elegante vestido color azul que le hacía lucir espectacular, mostrando sus piernas blancas y con un corte revelador del lado izquierdo que atraía la mirada de muchos, molestando bastante a Fate sin entender la razón. En esos minutos en soledad había notado que la atracción que sentía hacia Nanoha no contaba con ningún parecido a lo que había experimentado con David, por el cual había descubierto sentía más respeto que amor y hasta el final solo había visto como un amigo, uno que extrañaba bastante. Su ceño se frunció al recordar la razón por la que ya no se encontraba a su lado y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, finalmente ignorando a Nanoha. Casi tira la copa al suelo cuando Chrono Harlaown tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Buenas noches Fate- le saludo.

-Buenas noches Chrono- respondió y formo una sonrisa en sus labios-. No te había visto.

El joven tomo su mano y beso su dorso con delicadeza con una sonrisa que Fate se esforzó por ignorar. Normalmente evitaba a Chrono más que otras personas porque no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en su compañía. La rubia pensaba que a pesar de que este era un amable y platicador sus chistes y su actitud de persona culta lo hacían ser demasiado insoportable. Nunca había soportado su forma de hablar de las cosas, como si él hubiera hecho o vivido todo lo que se mencionaba por más extraño que fuera. Él sabía todo y esa actitud hacía a Fate tener ganas de golpearlo.

-Espero todo vaya bien Fate- expresó alegre-. Me dijeron que trabajas como asistente de Nanoha, seguro que es algo agobiante.

-Es interesante- respondió Fate, conteniéndose de soltar alguna maldición.

Chrono rió y golpeo su hombro, haciendo que Fate sonriera un poco más mientras frotaba el lugar donde le había golpeado. Desde la distancia Nanoha les observaba atentamente, escuchando todo lo que decía la gente a su alrededor.

-Bueno solo quería decirte que puedes decirle a Nanoha que el auto ya están listo. Puede pasar por el cuándo quiera.

Fate se intrigo no imaginando que Nanoha prefiriera conducir un auto cuando la única imagen que tenía de ella era una persona dispuesta a dar órdenes a todos, incluso a sus colaboradores. Cruzó una mano por su estómago mientras elevaba una ceja y balanceaba su copa al nivel de su rostro, todo con la sonrisa amable que enmascaraba sus expresiones frente a las personas de aquel círculo social, el joven le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Un auto?

-Sí, Nanoha perdió el anterior en un… incidente, pero puedes decirle que ya tengo listo su pedido esperando en nuestra empresa.

-No te preocupes, le diré a _Nanoha _que su auto está listo.

Para Chrono no pasó desapercibido el tono que la joven había usado al pronunciar el nombre de su nueva dirigente pero decidió callar intentando no involucrarse demasiado en los asuntos entre ellas. Era bien sabido para muchos que lo mejor que uno podía hacer era no involucrarse de lleno en ningún asunto de los Takamachi y mucho menos de Nanoha, ya que a menos de que fueras un socio seguro tu cabeza y tu negocio estarían en riesgo de perderse. Los ojos borgoñas giraron a la derecha topándose con la mirada alegre de Carim y Fate tomo la oportunidad para disculparse con Chrono y huir a la compañía bien recibida de su amiga. Al llegar a ella no dudo en saludarle con un beso en sus mejillas y un corto abrazo, sintiéndose aliviada y la joven novicia respondió igual de entusiasta mientras se despedía de dos mujeres. Ambas platicaron un momento de cosas sin relevancia como los negocios y el evento antes de que Fate notara lo decaída que se encontraba Carim, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y la mirada perdida de vez en cuando.

-Carim ¿cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bueno, supongo que bien- contesto su amiga.

-¿Supones?-preguntó Fate-. Eso no es una respuesta en si Carim.

Carim soltó un suspiro antes de girar su rostro de un lado a otro y después tomar sin permiso la copa de Fate para tomarse de un trago el vino blanco. Su amiga le miró algo asombrada mientras que una pequeña sonrisa divertida crecía en sus labios y desaparecía antes de terminar de formarse. Era algo divertido notar a Carim tan tensa como para arriesgarse a tomar vino cerca de las monjas superiores.

-Tengo que decirte algo Fate- susurró-. Porque la verdad no sé si estoy dudando de que sucede o si estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

En ese momento la joven de mirada borgoña se preocupó.

-¿Está todo bien?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza. Levanto la mirada cuando vio pasar a un camarero, dejando una copa y tomando otras dos copas de su bandeja, entregándole una a Fate, quien alzó una ceja y le observó tomar un enorme trago de vino.

-No, nada está bien- expresó frustrada-. Creo que estoy enamorada.

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?!

Carim coloco un dedo en sus labios para callar la exclamación de Fate y esta avergonzada le pidió perdón.

-Estoy enamorada de la persona más inapropiada de todas- continuó con pesadumbre.

Fate colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando darle apoyo.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-preguntó.

Carim negó con la cabeza y le dio otro sorbo a su copa, para después soltar una pequeña risa y mirarle confundida, sin saber realmente que hacer. De pronto le parecía mala idea comentarlo, pero necesitaba desahogarse, con curiosidad noto que la mirada borgoña de su amiga se desviaba un segundo hacia Nanoha y prefirió cambiar el tema por el momento.

-¿Tú como estas?-preguntó bajito- ¿Encontraste una solución a tu problema?

Fate bajo la mirada, agitando la nueva copa que sostenía en sus brazos.

-No, no he encontrado nada con lo que pueda destruir a mi opresor. No he podido siquiera acercarme lo suficiente porque temo que al hacerlo no pueda respirar de nuevo-apretó los dientes-. Me siento prisionera en esta nueva vida, una que de la que parece no puedo librarme por más que luche. Todo lo que he hecho para salir de esta vida me ha hecho entrar más profundo y eso me aterra.

Carim le miro con una mueca y acerco su mano para acariciar su mejilla con ternura. No podía hacer mucho para ayudar a su mejor amiga, así como Fate no podía hacer algo ante el nuevo dilema que llegaba a desestabilizar la suya, pero sin duda alguna estaría juntas como siempre, saldrían adelante. Su mirada azul rey se desvió hacia Hayate, quien le miraba con una mueca nada divertida y señalaba con una mano hacia las escaleras que conectaban a la azotea y dedicándole una última mirada avanzó hacia estas y desapareció de su vista.

-Fate, te veo luego- se despidió-. Debo ir a hacer algo.

La nombrada asistió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, demasiado concentrada mirando hacia Nanoha Takamachi para notar que su amiga desaparecía por las escaleras siguiendo a Hayate o para haberle escuchado hablar. Shiro Takamachi le gritaba con molestia a su hija duramente, mientras que la pelirroja mantenía una mirada fría sobre el suelo que extrañamente le recordaba a Fate a una persona preocupada, intrigándole bastante. Con una oportunidad para poder burlarse de su nueva carcelera la rubia se dirigió hacia ellos intentando no mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nanoha por su parte mantuvo el silencio mientras que su padre continuaba reclamándole, intentando no soltarle un golpe ante el tono en que se dirigía a ella. El hombre volvió a darle un gran trago a su vaso de wisky con la mirada furiosa concentrada en la nueva obra que era subastada a otra enorme cantidad de dinero.

-Últimamente has descuidado tus deberes Nanoha. Los rumores nada gratos sobre la compañía en que se desenvuelve tu asistente se están esparciendo como pólvora.

-La compañía que tenga no es de tu incumbencia padre- habló secamente -. Así como no es de mi incumbencia la compañía que requieres por las noches.

-Que ingrata y descortés eres- escupió molesto-. Que tu madre no te escuche.

-Nunca padre.

El hombre rodo los ojos y con otro trago termino su bebida. Sus ojos oscuros miraron los de su hija, que permanecían impasibles y despreocupado mordió el pan que sostenía en su otra mano, comiendo sin mucho entusiasmo. Nanoha evito la mueca que quería formarse en su rostro ante la falta de educación de su padre al ir tomando alcohol y prefirió continuar en silencio tomando ella un pequeño trago a su copa de vino.

-Si los rumores no cesan, serás la burla de la sociedad y una vergüenza para nuestra familia. Sabes que no me gusta entrometerme en tus negocios, pero no dejaré que se dude de nuestra lealtad.

Justo en ese momento Nanoha le miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos en advertencia. Incluso su padre guardaba silencio ante esa mirada afilada que te sugería no avanzar mucho más, así que el hombre simplemente mordió nuevamente su comida y se giró para retirarse al otro lado del salón donde su esposa lo esperaba. La pelirroja continuó con la mirada al frente, pensando con amargura lo que significaba el hecho de que alguien externa a su persona conociera el hecho de que Fate había apoyado a la rebelión. Si se descuidaba le quitarían de sus manos a su juguete y con esto un sentimiento amargo se colocó con peso sobre su cuerpo y su máscara se desfiguro en su rostro, creando una expresión anormal en ella. Justo en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los borgoñas de su nueva asistente frente a ella y casi sin desearlo desvió la mirada a un lado, evitando mostrar algo más pero demasiado tarde para ocultarlo de Fate, quien de un momento a otro cambio su mirada retadora a una de preocupación. La pelirroja no entendía porque razón la joven podía mostrar ese sentimiento hacia ella. La rubia tuvo que esforzarse para no burlarse de ella, más extrañada ante la reacción que acababa de tener Nanoha después de la conversación con su padre.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó insegura.

Nanoha permaneció en silencio un momento, luego mientras bajaba la copa que mantenía cerca de su cara, lentamente giro su mirada para entrelazarla con la suya. Sus ojos azul violáceo miraron los borgoñas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y Fate le devolvió la misma mirada, sintiéndose perdida ante aquellos ojos. De pronto todo pareció demasiado ajeno, lejano y fútil de una manera que causaba cierto temor en su mente aunque ninguna fue capaz de esquivarle como si algo hubiera hipnotizado sus ojos. Con una atmosfera estremecedora la pelirroja habló finalmente y el susurró hizo que Fate sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?-pregunto Fate también en un susurro.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí, con ellos?

Sus cuerpos parecieron atraerse un poco más y de pronto la respiración de Nanoha choco contra la boca de Fate, logrando que el ambiente se volviera más íntimo. Los ojos de Fate se desviaron un segundo hacia la boca de Nanoha y regresaron a sus ojos azul violáceo estremeciendo a la dueña de estos.

-Para sentirme libre-respondió.

-Libre-Nanoha saboreo la palabra-, ¿Qué es la libertad para ti?

Sus manos libres se rozaron, casi inadvertidas y a Fate le tomo un momento responderle mientras que Nanoha mordía su labio inferior.

-Es el poder de hacer lo que deseas cuando quieras.

-Yo soy libre- argumento la pelirroja-. Libre para matar.

Fate acerco sus rostros, mientras inconscientemente apretaba un poco más la copa que sostenía con su mano derecha.

-No- negó-. Eres esclava de tus deseos, puedes elegir no hacerlo pero te dejas dominar por el frenesí que trae consigo el poder de tomar una vida con tus manos.

Nanoha bajo la mirada hacia sus labios e hizo que la distancia entre sus cuerpo fuera mínima antes de regresar la mirada a la de Fate, con sus alientos cálidos rodeándoles los labios, incitando el próximo movimiento.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te sentías libre entre esa basura?

No pudo evitar el todo despectivo hacia la rebelión, aunque ni siquiera eso logro que el ambiente alrededor de ellas se rompiera. Fate no pareció distinguirlo entre la bruma de lo que ocurría entre ellas.

-Sí, me sentía libre de elegir- contestó ausente-. Libre para ser yo misma.

Una mueca se formó en los labios de Nanoha mientras soltaba una pequeña risa casi inaudible y volvía a tomar la palabra con un tono de burla que Fate ignoro.

-Entonces ya no eres libre. No puedes ser tu mientras estás conmigo, estas condenada a seguir mis caprichos-. Su rostro descendió para mirar nuevamente sus labios y lo alzó una última vez, rozando su nariz contra los labios de Fate, a quien sintió agitarse- ¿Valió la pena? ¿Esa poca libertad?

-Se puede ser libre aunque le pertenezcas a alguien, siempre y cuando esa pertenencia sea de tu elección-. Sus ojos borgoña miraron los suyos con un brillo que Nanoha no pudo entender-. Siempre y cuando esa persona te pertenezca a ti- sus manos volvieron a rozar-. Se puede ser libre de muchas cosas, tengo la libertad de odiarte. ¿Y tú? Sigues siendo esclava de tus deberes, tu familia, tu furia y odio. De la sangre que has derramado…

Nanoha rozó sus labios en ese momento como si fuera una ligera pluma haciéndola guardar silencio. Sus cuerpos temblaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-En eso te equivocas.- aseguró la pelirroja-. Soy libre para destruirte cuando me aburras y ese, querida Fate, es un lujo que tú no puedes darte. Es un lujo que tú no posees.

Sus labios rozaron ante cada palabra dicha y justo al terminar Nanoha se dio la media vuelta, rompiendo aquel ambiente y dejando en su lugar solo el frío mientras que Fate abría los ojos que había ido cerrando con el roce y su cuerpo emitió chispas que envolvieron su cuerpo, destruyendo la copa en su mano que le hizo soltar una maldición. Viendo la espalda de la pelirroja Fate volvió a sentir el enojo fundir todo lo demás con sus mejillas ardiendo y nuevamente se repitió que odiaba a esa mujer.

* * *

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó Carim, furiosa-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí luego de lo que hiciste?

-Déjame explicarte Carim- pidió divertida-. No pasó nada.

-¿Cómo que no pasó nada?-exclamó- Tenías su rostro entre tus piernas.

-Sí, pero no pasó nada. No hacíamos nada Carim- respondió.

Carim se cruzó de brazos, intentando que Hayate dejara de mirar el escote de su vestido blanco de fiesta y entrecerró los ojos buscando saber si le mentía pero sabía que esta era muy engañosa, no solo en su forma de actuar sino en cómo parecía querer decir las cosas sin el peso que deberían tener. La castaña camino hacia ella, deleitada ante lo hermosa que se veía la novicia con el vestido blanco formal, que revelaba las hermosas curvas que poseía, preguntándose si realmente una novicia tenía permitido vestirse así a pesar de ser un evento especial. Hayate abrió la bolsa de noche que cargaba en sus manos y saco un cheque nuevo que acercó hacia Carim, sonriéndole abiertamente cuando sus ojos se entrelazaron.

-Yo quería que pareciera eso para comprobar si lo que siento por ti es lo mismo que sientes por mí- confesó-. Yo fui la que puse a Reinforce en esa posición para que creyeras que estábamos haciendo algo.

Carim la abofeteo con fuerza tomando después el cheque y dando media vuelta, dejando sola a Hayate. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y su corazón latía como loco nuevamente así que se huyó hacia el jardín del lugar, buscando alejarse de la castaña al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada, tal vez al punto de poder perder el control y besarla nuevamente.

* * *

-Bien Nanoha, prepárate para sorprenderte.

Nanoha alzó las cejas ante las palabras de Chrono, intentando no reírse de estas ya que no había muchas cosas que la sorprendieran, a su lado Fate movía las manos curiosa por ver lo que se encontraba tras las enormes puertas de metal. Con un aplauso las puertas se abrieron lentamente, iluminando el interior de la bodega número tres de los almacenes de las empresas Harlaown. Pronto la luz del sol revelo un hermoso auto color plateado de la marca Bugatti. La pelirroja guardo su reloj de bolsillo que mantenía en sus manos y camino lentamente hacia el auto pasando sus dedos casi sin tocarlo por la superficie brillante. Fate se le quedo mirando atentamente embelesada por aquella pieza de ingeniería.

-Es el_ Bugatti Veyron_ que ordenaste- comentó Chrono-. El auto comercial deportivo más rápido del mundo, con un valor de más de un millón de dólares y con una velocidad aproximada de 400khp. Nuevo y listo para que lo uses Nanoha.

Fate sonrió y después miró tras el auto notando otro modelo. Con rapidez fue hasta este y observó el hermoso auto convertible color blanco.

-¿Y este?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ese es un _Audi A8_, uno de los mejores autos que conozco- alardeó Chrono-. Es el que Nanoha pidió para ti.

Fate miro hacia Nanoha asombrada y esta alzó los hombros.

-Tienes que trasportarme de algún modo ¿no? No creas que es alguna recompensa y la verdad es que no te lo mereces, pero lo tomare de tu sueldo.

Fate rió, bastante alegre para ofenderse de lo dicho por Nanoha. Ella no creía siquiera que la pelirroja le diera sueldo. Con un brinco se subió al asiento del conductor y tocó el volante, sintiendo la emoción llenar su cuerpo. Nanoha camino lentamente hasta ella y se recargo en la puerta del pasajero mirándole con curiosidad. Los ojos brillantes de emoción en Fate eran nuevos para ella.

-¿Quieres conducir?-pregunto Chrono-Derecho esta la pista de prueba B, puedes ocuparla si quieres.

Fate asistió rápidamente y Nanoha subió al auto, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. El joven de ojos azules camino hasta ellas y le entregó a Fate las llaves que la rubia tomo rápidamente para prender el auto, justo cuando iba a cambiar la velocidad Nanoha le detuvo.

-El cinturón- ordenó.

Fate se colocó el cinturón y después arranco, sacándole un susto a los otros dos. El auto voló esquivando por muy poco a Chrono y al Bugatti, perdiéndose por el camino. La rubia cambio la velocidad otra vez, acelerando a fondo y soltando un grito mientras Nanoha sonreía evitando reír, con la diversión escrita en su rostro. Al llegar a la pista Fate cambio la velocidad y acelero mucho más, sintiendo la adrenalina correr en sus venas y el aire chocar contra su rostro haciéndole olvidarse un segundo de todos los problemas. Cuando la mano de Nanoha se resbalo y toco la suya sobre la palanca de velocidades el corazón de Fate se disparó haciéndola sentirse abrumada al desear poder tocarla un poco más. La sonrisa en sus labios creció al escuchar una carcajada de parte de Nanoha y entonces bajo la velocidad dando una vuelta, terminando pronto con el paseo. Con una última carcajada Fate apago el motor y salió del auto, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire mientras sentía el revoloteo en su estómago con su corazón en su garganta.

Nanoha salió del auto con un rasgo de diversión en el rostro y alzó a una ceja al mirar hacía Fate, quien le observaba abiertamente. Por alguna razón aquello le paralizo un momento y se obligó a concentrarse en acomodar su blusa correctamente, bajando un poco la cabeza. Elevó de nuevo la vista al escuchar los pasos de la rubia hacia ella, algo apresurados hasta que se encontró frente a ella. Permanecieron en silencio entrelazando sus miradas mientras que un extraño fervor se apoderaba de Fate que a cada segundo acercaba un poco más su cuerpo al de la pelirroja. Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio un momento más, mientras que el ritmo de sus corazones se agitaba de forma extraña y la distancia entre ellas pasaba a ser mínima. Fate desvió un momento la mirada hacia los labios de Nanoha y finalmente rompió el silencio con una voz estremecedora a opinión de la pelirroja.

-Quizá sea tu prisionera, pero aún tengo la libertad de hacer lo que se me antoje.

Nanoha abrió levemente la boca para responder, quedándose muda cuando los labios de Fate descendieron lentamente posándose en los suyos con suavidad, casi siendo solo un roce. Sus ojos se cerraron opacados por la sensación que inundó su ser de manera incontrolable, dejándola a merced de aquel beso. Sintió las manos de Fate en su espalda y sus manos se posaron sobre sus antebrazos, dejándose llevar. Sus bocas abiertas continuaron acariciándose lentamente, indecisas entre continuar o retroceder; sintieron el calor de sus alientos contra sus labios y finalmente la rubia recorto la distancia, rindiéndose ante aquella sensación y besándola profundamente, una y otra vez, de a poco Nanoha correspondió, con el toque de aquellos dóciles labios haciendo que su mente se perdiera solo concentrada en el calor de aquel gesto. Nunca había experimentado aquel tipo de sensación anteriormente, tan completa e indescriptible que le hacía sentirse viva sin necesidad de destruir algo. A diferencia del beso anterior que había compartido este era completo e increíblemente placentero que hacía a su mente mantenerse concentrada solamente en las sensaciones que le provocaba. El calor del cuerpo de Fate y su lengua hacían que sus sentidos se sintieran abrumados mientras que muy en el fondo sentía algo temblar de emoción, sin encontrarle lógica y sin poder entender que sucedía.

No había más en ese momento que aquel extraño sentimiento que parecía llenar por un segundo el vacío que cada momento intentaba devorarme. No había algo que pudiera compararse con eso y sin embargo el miedo que traía después era indescriptible, la culpa o el enojo no eran de ayuda. Algo más, que no sabía describir llegaba a mí confundiéndome ampliamente más. Otra pregunta que parecía no tener respuesta se instaló profundamente, mientras tanto ya nada era racional.

_Elecciones, buenas o malas, siempre tienen consecuencias._


End file.
